Heart Beats
by Natasha Dawn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine fan fiction. One night that changed it all. Can they handle the heat?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is Chapter One of Heart Beats. Synopsis – Blaine Anderson has the perfect life, his family is rich, and his girlfriend Maggie is beautiful, smart, funny and one of the most popular girls at her school. But for Blaine things are far from perfect. He's been hiding his true self from the world for too long. **

**Kurt Hummel knew Blaine was something special from the very first moments they met. And Kurt knew Blaine was gay from those very first moments. So, why didn't Blaine know he was gay? Then one night changes it all and both Kurt and Blaine are thrown into turmoil of emotion and the hardships that still face gay teens around the world. Blaine's been in hiding for far too long and everyone's secrets are about to surface. Can their relationship survive? **

**I do not own Glee, or any of its characters. If I did there would be many, many more Kurt and Blaine make out scenes. Please, please, please review this chapter, it would mean the world to me and Monty (who has been patiently purring away on my lap whilst I've typed away). I really hope you enjoy this chapter; this is my first attempt at a proper Kurt and Blaine story so I am terrified! **

**I'll be hiding in my room awaiting your reviews! Thanks again for reading…**

**Over and out, **

**Grrr x**

**Chapter One **

Blaine Anderson stirred from what he was sure was the most peaceful and contented sleep he had had in a long time. Sunlight was pouring in through the windows, dancing across his closed eyelids. Stretching his arms up he let his eyes flutter open… And immediately did a double take. Blaine was not in his house, in his bedroom with the deep blue walls and the single bed in the corner of the room. No. He was in a double bed, with cream walls in a room was marginally smaller than his own. Sitting up Blaine looked around some more. Those were not his clothes draws, with everything falling out all the time to the point where his mother would threaten to chuck the whole lot out. Quite the opposite. In these draws the clothes were all neatly folded. That was not his desk, upon which his laptop would sit proudly. This was a smaller desk, with a bigger chair and across it drawings and neatly written out song lyrics were spread.

Panic rose in his chest. Where was he? Why was he here? Why wasn't he at home? He looked at the clock. Sunday. 11 pm. Maggie. Maggie would be waiting for him. They always saw each other on a Sunday. Whilst their parents were at Church him and Maggie would go for a walk. He scrambled around the floor for his phone and pulled it out his jean pocket, it was dead. The screen was black and his own reflection stared back at him. His hair was a mess, sticking out all over the place. Around his left eye was a dark purple color. What the hell? Blaine reached up and touched the bruised skin carefully. Ouch! Pain shot through his eye and he staggered backwards briefly. Why did he have a black eye? And… Oh God… why… was he naked? Blaine stared down at his bare torso with horror. He never slept naked. Ever. He felt it unprincipled to sleep in the nude. Blaine sat back heavily on the bed and tried to calm down. There had to be a logical explanation for this. There had to be.

Something stirred beside him. Blaine turned his head to look down. A figure lay beside him. Oh. You have got to be kidding me. Blaine stared at the porcelain skin of the person that lay beside him. The figure was lying on their stomach, their face out of view but soft short brown hair touching the pillow. They had strong shoulders and a slim back… Blaine froze, a sick feeling settling in his stomach. There was no denying it. The figure beside him… was… a man. Blaine shot off the bed as if it had suddenly been set on fire. Grabbing his boxers off the floor he hurriedly pulled them on. He ran his hands through his hair. Oh God. Oh God. He felt sick, he felt dizzy. He had cheated on Maggie. With… a man. Had he cheated? He sure as hell didn't remember a thing about last night… perhaps they had just accidentally fell into bed together. Naked. Perhaps they were hot. Just because they were naked didn't mean they did anything… right? The warm feeling in his muscles disagreed.

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. Again. When he was 13 he had realized his attraction to boys, he liked being with girls but he sure as hell didn't want to kiss any of them. No. Blaine had known whom he had wanted to kiss. Will. His best friend Will. He'd wanted to kiss a boy. At first he had simply been terrified of his feelings and stamped them down… but they were always creeping up on him. Eventually he had tearfully told his mother about how confused he was. She had gone white as a sheet and called his father home immediately. They had sat that scared, confused Blaine down and told him it was just a phase, it would pass and that Dr. Wilkes would help him. He had seen Dr. Wilkes every Wednesday from that day onward. Dr. Wilkes had told him his attraction to men was simply down to him being tricked into these feelings by some kind of dark force. Dr. Wilkes had assured him that Blaine would like girls soon enough. Then 3 years later his mother had introduced him, somewhat gingerly to Maggie. And Blaine did like Maggie. She was funny, smart, liked the same things Blaine did… Blaine fooled himself into believing what he felt for Maggie was genuine attraction and not just that he thought she was nice. So they had started dating much to the utter joy of Blaine's parents, his mother practically wept. They invited her over all the time, determined to make her feel like part of the family. Blaine's father started talking properly to Blaine again. It felt good. Blaine felt like he finally had his family back. Of course things were more complicated when it came to Maggie. They'd hold hands and it would be fine, but sometimes Maggie would kiss him and he'd feel… Nothing. Absolutely nothing, not even one measly feeling would ignite inside him. Maggie kissing him felt like one of his Aunts kissing his cheek, he knew he had to do it but he disliked every second of it. Maggie did not seem to feel his utter disgust because she kissed him all the time. To the point where Blaine was running fast out of excuses. _My parents will be home soon. I'm so tired. We have exams tomorrow. I just ate some garlic. I don't want to disrespect you. _

Then things got a whole lot worse. Kurt Hummel joined Dalton Academy. From the very second Blaine clapped eyes on him walking down those spiralling stairs it was like being hit in the stomach by a marshmallow filled with butterscotch. Kurt was Heaven on legs. Bright green eyes, perfect milky skin and soft brown hair always styled perfectly… and as much as Blaine hated to admit it, he had not been able to keep his eyes away from that perfect ass for one second. He made up a million excuses to spend more time with Kurt; he just liked… being with him. That was all. Blaine convinced himself he just liked Kurt's presence, he was calming. Being with him was like slipping into cool water during a hot day. For the first time in Blaine's life he felt relaxed. He suppressed any feelings of lust as best he could, completely denying that they were there. Kurt was just a friend. A friend with beautiful, perfect, kissable lips… A friend who could set his skin on fire with just a simple touch. Yes. Kurt was definitely just a friend.

Swallowing, Blaine turned back to the figure beside him. He'd recognize that skin anywhere, those perfectly sculpted back muscles. It was Kurt who was sleeping beside him. Naked. Oh God. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. God. Shit. Blaine went into full-blown panic mode. He pulled on his jeans and his shoes, grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He needed to get out of there. Jesus. He needed to run. He had to get away from Kurt. Because… Because more than anything in the world Blaine wanted to press his lips against that perfect porcelain skin again and watch Kurt as he woke up… No. No. Blaine just needed to get out. He just needed some air. That's all. That's all he needs. Air. Refreshing cold air.

Blaine hurried down the stairs taking two at a time and crashed out of the front door. The cold air hit his lungs like a slap to the face and then he was running. Running as fast as his legs would carry him. Until the air hurt his lungs and he could feel his heart pumping in his ears. But he pushed himself. He pushed himself to run faster. His leg muscles screamed at him but he ignored them. His vision began to blur, his head felt like it was going to explode. He slowed down. His legs crumpled underneath him, he wrapped his arms around his head and curled up on the grass beside the pavement. First the tears came. Rolling one by one down his cheeks, then the sobs, they ripped through his chest and forced themselves out of his lips. What had he done? What the fuck had he done? And why, oh God why, did he still so want to be curled around Kurt, sleeping peacefully, his face buried in that sweet smelling neck… Blaine clenched his fists. He had to pull himself together. What would happen if someone saw him? Blaine Anderson, son of John Anderson, curled up on the side of the road, sobbing into the grass. Blaine pulled himself to his feet, his bones creaking in protest. If Blaine had been out all night, no doubt they were all looking for him. Composing himself, Blaine wiped the tears from his cheeks indignantly and started the walk home; he'd have to think of an excuse for his black eye. With every step he pushed the memory of Kurt's bare skin, of his soft lips and just how good it had felt to wake up beside him, further down into himself. Whatever happened last night, Blaine wanted to remember none of it.

Kurt woke with a start. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding relentlessly. How much had he drunk last night? Too much, his body replied wearily. Sitting up Kurt looked around. The bed sheets were tangled around him; his clothes were spotted around the room… on the floor, on his desk… on the light hanging from his ceiling? How did his t-shirt get up there? Kurt rubbed his eyes. Blaine. He'd been with Blaine last night. Suddenly memories flooded back at him, hitting him in the chest like a punch to the stomach. The kiss. Oh God, that kiss. Blaine had drunkenly fallen forward and before he could stop himself Kurt had pressed his lips against Blaine's. From then on, things got blurry. They'd stumbled back into Kurt's bedroom, what was Blaine doing drinking in his house anyway? Clothes had disappeared in seconds, Blaine's hands had been eager. Kurt blushed. So… Why was he sleeping alone?

Kurt touched the empty space next to him with his fingers. He couldn't remember Blaine leaving last night. Kurt could have sworn they'd fallen asleep in each others arms. In fact he distinctly remembered thinking about how perfectly his body fitted in with Blaine's. Almost like they had been made for each other… if one believed in such things. Blaine must of left during the night. Kurt fought back tears. Hadn't last night meant anything to him? Kurt had been patient. He'd been patiently waiting for Blaine to wake up and realize he was gay; that this facade he kept up with Maggie for the sake of his parents was ridiculous… Blaine should be his true self and he should be proud. Kurt thought that last night… last night… hadn't last night made Blaine realize what he really wanted? Obviously not. Blaine had run away. Like he always did. He'd ran away from his true feelings because at the end of the day he was scared.

Kurt slid out the side of the bed and stared into his mirror. His was a mess. He hoped Blaine hadn't had a chance to look at him properly before he'd run out. Kurt looked like a dead squirrel had taken up camp on his head. Brushing his hands through, Kurt made himself look slightly more presentable. That was when he noticed it. The big red mark on the side of his neck, impossible to miss. A love bite. Gee. Well that wasn't going to be easy to hide. Who wears a scarf in summer? Kurt fingered the love bite softly and bit his lip. Maybe he'd just leave it. That would show Blaine. Blaine may want to hide but Kurt certainly didn't. Of course that could lead to some awkward questioning from Burt and Carol. And Finn for that matter. And Rachel. And Mercedes. Kurt pulled a scarf out of his cupboard and after donning his jeans and t-shirt wrapped it around his neck. He sincerely hoped Blaine understood the fashion sacrifices Kurt was making for him. Oh God. He had to speak to Blaine. He was probably freaking out right now. Kurt couldn't let him ignore what had happened. It was time Blaine Anderson faced up to himself and his parents, and Kurt was going to make damned sure he did. If anyone was suited to the job, it was Kurt Hummel.

**Will he get to Blaine in time…? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Firstly, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you (I could go on) for the reviews and story alerts! Monty and myself were dancing with happiness. Of course knowing people may actually read this does lead to a certain amount of pressure to actually write something good… I really hope I don't disappoint you guys! Please, please, please, please and pretty please keep leaving your reviews and spreading the word, I cannot express how much it means to me! **

**Seriously. It means EVERYTHING. Its what will keep me writing! I haven't worked out how to reply to reviews (it sucks) so to everyone who did THANKYOU! You are literally my favourite people ever. **

**I am terrified this chapter will be a let down after the first one… so please leave your thoughts below! **

**Okay, I'm going to shut up now… Enjoy! **

**Grr x**

_15 hours earlier…_

Kurt sat at his desk, tapping his pen against his lips in frustration. The words he had in his mind were outright refusing to form proper sentences on the pages before him. Kurt silently cursed whatever sick human being who decided exams were a good idea for someone to finish their High School years with. Leaning back in his chair he sighed. Today was just not his day. It had started out well; the sun had been shining as he made his way to school. He'd gotten to wear his new jeans, his hair, for once in his life had gone right that morning and he had felt he was definitely getting somewhere with Blaine. The night before they'd chatted away on the phone for hours, and Kurt had even sensed some light flirting. Of course the second Blaine felt it was getting too flirty he'd cut in with some loud comment about Maggie. Kurt supposed it was for the sake of Blaine's father. Kurt wouldn't even be surprised if Blaine's father had bugged Blaine's phone.

But despite all that things were looking up. As Kurt walked to school, the sun beating down on his back, he had spotted Blaine waiting outside the gates. The second Blaine saw him his shoulders relaxed and a smile spread across those beautiful lips and in those seconds… in those few seconds, Kurt had felt like he was the single most wonderful and important human being on the planet. Well to Blaine anyway. Kurt had smiled back and just as he had been about to say something, Maggie had appeared from behind Kurt and walked right up to Blaine to plant a kiss right on his lips. And to Kurt's total horror Blaine had kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her skinny waist. Kurt had nearly thrown up on the spot. He'd stalked past the couple, making sure his shoulder hit Maggie's causing her to stumble a little.

"Watch where your going dumbass!" She had exclaimed, brushing some blonde curls from her face. Kurt refrained from giving her the finger.

Thankfully after that Maggie had had to go or she'd be late to McKinley. But Kurt had ignored Blaine all day, every now and again he would turn around to find Blaine watching him but Kurt didn't care. He was in full on sulk mode, Blaine could stare all he wanted he was getting nothing out of Kurt that day.

Kurt laid down his pen. He gave up, he truly did. If he didn't know this shit by now he was never going to know it. The house was quiet. Burt and Carol were out with Finn and Rachel seeing some play Rachel had insisted they just had to see. Kurt had made up some excuse about needing to work so they'd let him be. Sighing Kurt went downstairs to get a drink. It was dark outside, but the stars were bright. A knock at the door woke Kurt from his musings. Picking up his glass of water, Kurt opened the door gingerly.

Blaine stood on his doorstep. A bottle of Bourbon in his hand, he looked a mess. Kurt sensed he was very drunk even before he started talking. And… and oh God, Blaine looked hotter than he ever had before. His shirt was loose around his throat, wisps of chest hair were peeking out over the top, the bottom of his shirt was un-tucked in some places showing off a little of the muscles that dipped down below the waistband of his jeans. Kurt took a deep breath… control… and patience.

"Blaine?" He said carefully.

Blaine looked up at him as if suddenly snapped out of a dream. He opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. "She showed me her… boobs." He finally managed to slur out.

"What?" Kurt said, raising his eyebrows. He moved out the way as Blaine pushed his way into Kurt's hallway.

"We was… having… a niiiice little chat… then all of sudden she's taken… her top off." Blaine waved his arms dramatically and leaned in close to Kurt. Kurt could smell the alcohol on his breath. "And lemme tell you summin… Boobs… are weird…" Blaine made a face.

Kurt pressed his lips together, trying desperately not to laugh out loud. Blaine leaned forward and pulled at the front of Kurt's t-shirt.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt exclaimed, batting his hand away.

Blaine sunk down on the sofa. "See… you don't have… boobs." He said it as though the very word disgusted him. "Your normal… was the point of them anyway… jus'… balls of… fat really."

Kurt sensed an opportunity. He sat down next to Blaine and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine… do you know why you're having these feelings?" Kurt said the words slowly, holding Blaine's eye contacted.

Blaine looked at him with such heavy grief in his eyes; it almost broke Kurt's heart on the spot. "Because… I'm… wrong… I came out wrong… I'm… no… natural."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder. That was what Blaine believed? That he was wrong? And unnatural? This was what Blaine had been conditioned to believe. Jesus Christ, thought Kurt, why did he have to be attracted to such a fuck up?

"Blaine, your not unnatural, your not wrong… Its unnatural that you hide from your true self… its wrong that people have made you believe you can't be who you are." Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder lightly. "Your… perfect Blaine, just the way you are and you do not need to ever change for people, because there are people who… people… who love you Blaine, no matter who you choose to be." Me. Kurt's head whispered silently. Me. I love you. Wake up Blaine. Love me back. Please.

Blaine stared at him for what felt like the millennium. "Drink." He grunted. "You drink now…" He grabbed Kurt's hand. "Get… drunk with me."

Somehow Kurt found himself drinking whatever the hell was in the bottle Blaine had brought and Jesus was it strong. He started to feel dizzy, a warm feeling settling in his stomach. They didn't say anything else to each other, they just drank. Blaine was playing with Kurt's fingers. Kurt held his breath. Was this it? Oh God, he wished Blaine would just hurry up and kiss him already. Want and need was building up in Kurt's stomach like a wild fire. It burned his insides, he needed Blaine… he wanted Blaine. He was fed up of holding back. Blaine was drunk. Kurt was drunk. It was perfect. Kurt wanted to show Blaine what he was missing, what he could have. Kurt leaned forward… Blaine leaned forward… their heads got ever closer. Excitement bubbled in Kurt's stomach and he pushed his head against Blaine's, desperate for the feel of Blaine's lips on his… and promptly head butted Blaine right in the eye. Oh dear. The alcohol had clearly messed with Kurt's special awareness.

"Oh… I'm so… sorry." Kurt giggled. But Blaine didn't laugh. His face was serious… his eyes dozy with alcohol and desire.

"Kiss me." Blaine demanded. The authority in Blaine's voice briefly took Kurt aback. But he didn't need telling twice. He pressed his lips hungrily against Blaine's. The feeling that eschewed threatened to knock both of them to the floor. This… this was right. This was how it was meant to be. How it was always meant to be. A shudder rippled through Blaine's body. Oh. This was what kissing was supposed to feel like, not the dull nothing feeling he had when Maggie pressed her lips against his… this was… this was something else. Fireworks were exploding in his chest and it felt… good. Amazing. A fire had lit in the base of his stomach; it burned brighter and brighter, hotter and hotter until the only thing that calmed the flames was to press himself closer to Kurt's body. Kurt seemed to be experiencing a fire of his own because he gasped softly against Blaine's mouth as they desperately pressed their bodies together. They couldn't get close enough. Blaine's hands were so holding on to Kurt's waist so tightly it was almost painful but Kurt didn't care. He welcomed it. He wanted it.

Kurt couldn't believe this was finally happening. It was everything he had dreamed about, fantasized about… Part of Kurt believed Blaine was about to disappear any second, like this would all be a dream… a dream that Kurt was slightly embarrassed to admit he had had many times… He held on tight to Blaine's shirt, refusing to let this all disappear. Somehow they made it up the stairs, driven by their desire alone… They tripped and fell, stopping half way up the stairs to kiss each other feverishly, before Blaine practically dragged Kurt to the landing.

"Which ones yours?" He slurred, his breathing coming out raggedly. He was nodding his head at the three doors at the top of the stairs. Kurt stared at him. Was this happening? Was this really happening? Blaine wanted to… Go into his bedroom? To do what? Did he want to… do _that? _What if he just wanted to talk? The look in his eyes didn't look like he wanted to talk but… it was almost too good to be true.

"The… middle one." Kurt breathed out, his eyes wide. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into his bedroom. They paused looking at each other from across the room. Their chests rose in sync, up… down… the only sound was their heavy breathing. Blaine could hear his heart beat thundering in his ears. Kurt stood awkwardly. Blaine closed the space between them and pulled Kurt's t-shirt over his head. Kurt suddenly felt embarrassed… he blushed. He looked at Blaine nervously. The fire he saw in Blaine's eyes had him instantly mesmerized. Blaine was looking at Kurt like he was the… sexiest god damned thing Blaine had ever seen in his life. Blaine reached out and ran a finger down the middle of Kurt's chest. Kurt shivered at his touch and pressed his body back against Blaine's.

"Your perfect…" Blaine whispered in his ear. "Your perfect…"

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips back against Blaine's. The rest of their clothes hit the floor. They fell against the bed together, a blur of bare skin. Blaine was letting out little moans against Kurt's ear and it was driving Kurt crazy. Blaine's hands were warm and demanding, they couldn't get enough of Kurt, it felt like they were everywhere at the same time. Electricity sparked between them… Kurt gasped out Blaine's name against his lips…

_Present _

Blaine woke with a start, a cold sweat braking out on his forehead, his heart hammering. He'd dreamt about it. Again. Kurt's soft skin. Hearing Kurt moan his name was constantly in his ears and it turned him on like crazy. He let his head sink into his hands and slammed his fist against the wall. Fucking hell! He needed to see Dr. Wilkes again. He'd make an appointment.

His house had been in chaos when he had staggered in that previous morning. His mother practically threw herself at him.

"Blaine! Baby! Where have you been?" She held him tight. "Oh, your father and I were so worried! You disappeared… Blaine… what happened to your eye? Oh my God… Blaine?"

"I tripped and fell." Blaine said.

"Where were you?" His father exclaimed. "We've had search parties all over the place, don't you ever fucking do that to us again Blaine!"

"I…" Blaine paused. How was he going to explain this one? "Went for a walk, I got a bit lost because it was dark… and then I ran into a friend and they said I could crash at theirs because it was late and I… didn't want to wake you guys."

His parents stared at him. Deep, deep down inside themselves they knew Blaine was lying. But their want, their need for him to be telling the truth overrode those feelings. They let Blaine lie to them. Because it's easier to let someone lie to you than face the truth.

"Well… we are glad your okay… we tried to call you…" His mother looked up at him her big doe brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

"My phone died." Blaine replied shortly.

"Call Maggie… she's just as worried as we were." John Anderson stared long and hard at his son. Lying little shit, his mind hissed. If he could prove Blaine had been with someone else that night… he would make sure his son never left the house again until every little part of his… _disease _was purged from his sick little body. John turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Blaine watched him with contempt. His mother bit her lip. As it turned out Blaine didn't have to phone Maggie because at that second she burst through the front door and threw herself with twice as much force than his mother had at Blaine. She sobbed furiously into his neck, beating at his chest with her fists.

"Blaine! What the fuck? I have been… fucking going out of my mind… you stupid, stupid bastard…" Maggie looked at him with furious eyes.

Blaine briefly enjoyed the look of bewilderment on his mothers face as various profanities dropped from Maggie's supposedly angelic lips. She cleared her throat.

"I'll leave you two… to um… sort things out." And with that she left.

Maggie had made Blaine describe what had happened in agonizing detail. _What had he been doing going for a walk at night? Why did he have a black eye? Who was this 'friend' he had stayed with? _Blaine sat calmly and reeled out a list of lies. Part of him did feel a little guilty for lying to Maggie's face… but what was he supposed to say? That he'd spent the night with Kurt? Kissing… touching… and… and it had been fucking amazing. That Blaine's body set on fire at the memories of the way Kurt had caressed him…

Blaine scrubbed at his eyes furiously as if doing so would scrub the memory from his brain. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just like girls like… like a normal boy. Why did he have to be different? It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Kurt had been trying to contact him all Sunday. His mobile had been ringing off the hook. He ignored the calls, the messages. He ignored the knocks to his door when he parents were out. He even ignored Kurt shouting at him from below his window, begging him just to come out and talk to him. Blaine didn't want to talk to Kurt. He didn't want to see Kurt. Because every time he did see him he was reminded of how happy he had been when he was in Kurt's arms. Like nothing in the world could touch him… or them. Just the sound of Kurt's voice from below his window had turned him on like crazy… how long had it been since that very voice had been moaning his name. Blaine had taken a cold shower.

Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to ignore Kurt forever. Today he would be forced to walk into Dalton Academy and see him. He would avoid him the best he could, but Blaine knew Kurt would seek him out. Corner him. Make him talk things over. Kurt's lips were… very persuasive.

Blaine got out of bed, showered and dressed. Maggie would be here any minute. They were going to walk to school together.

"She's a lovely girl…" Blaine mumbled to himself as he pocketed his phone, he stared long and hard into the mirror. "You find her attractive… you find her sexy… you want _her._" Blaine repeated the words to himself as if by doing so he could somehow make it to be true.

The doorbell rang, Maggie must be early. Blaine took a deep breath and went downstairs. Grabbing an apple he opened the door. Kurt was stood outside his door. His bag slung loosely across one shoulder. Blaine tried to slam the door. Kurt was faster. He wedged his foot in the door, wincing as his foot was crushed in the doorframe. He held strong.

"Move your foot." Blaine demanded. "I don't want to talk."

Kurt stuck out his chin indignantly. "You know… that's the same tone of voice you asked me to kiss you in."

Blaine's face turned scarlet. "No I didn't." He said. Lies. Lies, lies, lies. Blaine remembered demanding Kurt to kiss him. He felt sick. Lies. Why was Blaine always lying? One day would he be able to tell the truth? Was he capable of telling the truth or had years of lying conditioned him to only be able to hide from the truth?

"Yes you did." Kurt said. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Using his foot as leverage Kurt pushed half his body through the doorway. Blaine loosened his push on the door. Blaine may not want to talk to Kurt but he certainly didn't want to crush him. Blaine found himself looking Kurt in the eyes… those beautiful shining green eyes. Those eyes that were looking at him now with nothing but love… Blaine could feel himself melting away. Vivid images of making love to Kurt against that door, right there, right now, flashed through his mind.

"Blaine." Kurt said softly. "Please… please talk to me… we can't ignore what… happened between us."

Blaine tried to cut in. Kurt wouldn't let him.

"I know that its hard… your parents are not exactly supportive but… I can help you… I want to help you, please, please don't shut me out." Kurt's eyes were pleading. Blaine watched his lips the whole time he was talking. He didn't want to shut Kurt out. He wanted… Oh shit, he didn't know what he fucking wanted.

"I'm… I'm not very well Kurt." Blaine said, cursing himself as his voice cracked with emotion. "I'm sorry that… my disease made me do those things to you."

Kurt stared at Blaine like he was out of his fucking mind. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" Kurt pushed himself through the door, Blaine let him. "What have they done to you Blaine?" Kurt searched desperately in Blaine's eyes for any signs he was joking. "What the fuck have they done…?"

Blaine leaned forward and pressed his face in Kurt's neck. He couldn't help himself. He hated himself for being so weak but… the second the sweet smell of Kurt's skin hit his nose he felt instantly relaxed. He nuzzled his face into Kurt's throat, desperately trying to get closer. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and rocked him gently. This was going to be harder than he thought. Blaine was far more messed up than he had first anticipated. Kurt sighed. Was Blaine worth all this shit? Yes. Yes. Kurt had no doubts about that.

"I hate… how I feel for you… I hate it." Blaine said through gritted teeth. His words hit Kurt like a slap in the face but… but… Blaine was admitting he had some kinds of feelings for Kurt wasn't he? Okay yes. He may hate that he felt for Kurt… but he _felt _for him. That was a start. Wasn't it? Kurt didn't know how long they stood there. He kept his arms tight around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine continued to move his lips back and forth over Kurt's throat… it wasn't a kiss but it was enough to cause Kurt to nearly fall flat on his face.

Their peaceful embrace was interrupted as the clicking sound of Maggie's heels woke Blaine up like someone had just thrown ice in his face. He shoved Kurt away from him with enough force that Kurt collided with the door, Blaine moved past him.

"Maggie!" He exclaimed, guilt lining his features. Oh fuck. He'd done it again. What was it about Kurt's presence that caused him to loose his head like that? He turned around just to glimpse, Kurt walking away. Blaine wished he hadn't looked. Tears were falling over Kurt's perfect cheeks. He stared at Blaine, long and hard. Blaine looked at the floor. Maggie took his hand and dragged him away. She threw Kurt a look of irritation over her shoulder. What was he always doing around Blaine?

Kurt watched Blaine walk away with Maggie, anger boiling in his chest. The back of his head was throbbing from where Blaine had shoved him into the door. He clenched his fists and stalked in the opposite direction. Fuck him. Kurt thought… then paused. Actually. That was whole damn problem; Kurt did want to fuck him. Stupid double meanings. _It's not over. _Kurt's mind whispered. _Its only just begun… watch your boyfriend Maggie… because he… is… mine. _

**Okay. Monty's purring away, how can he be so relaxed? I'm terrified… hit that review button maybe? Much love! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening/morning/night/afternoon lovely readers! Thank you once again for your reviews and story alerts, please, please, keep them coming! Every review and story alert keeps me writing! Also spreading the word around twitter etc.… is so so so appreciated. You guys are so lovely and supportive and I cannot thank you enough! **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, as always I am thoroughly terrified your going to hate it reviews keep me calm! **

**Enjoy, **

**Monty and Myself x**

****Chapter 3

John Anderson poured himself another glass of Scotch and stared out of the big window in his office. He'd never forget the first moments he laid eyes on his son. His only son. His first born. His beautiful baby boy. He'd stared down into that tiny cradle… big eyes had stared back at him; tiny baby lips parted about half a centimetre. John wasn't a crier. But he'd cried that day in the hospital. He'd reached out and taken those little wrinkly fingers in his own, they'd tightened around his thumb. Despite only being hours old, Blaine's eyes were alert; they drank in their surroundings. He'd been born with hair, dark curls framed his face. John and Fiona Anderson had seen Blaine as an Angel, sent to them by God.

For those first years he'd been their pride and joy. John had showed him off proudly to his business associates. They'd all agreed, Blaine was going to be a handsome and powerful young man. The perfect specimen to take over Anderson Industries, the biggest manufacturer in the buying and selling of oil.

When Blaine was 4 he started singing. He'd repeat songs he'd heard on the radio. He had a beautiful voice. Fiona had been over the moon. John had been a little more hesitant… He needed his son to be strong enough to deal with the dirty side of buying and selling oil… Singing was not exactly what he had in mind. But he tolerated it. He still loved his son, still showed him around the offices, telling him all this would be his one-day. They took him to Church every Sunday, all the Priests and congregation paid him special attention… This one will go far, they'd say, God smiles fondly upon this one.

Then it came. That fateful day John had received a hurried phone call from Fiona. John would never forget the first moments he laid eyes on his son. John would never forget the first moments he stopped loving his son. He came home that day and the second he laid eyes on him, crying, tearfully explaining that he… liked boys, John broke all attachments he had formed with that little boy. He disowned him. He threw out the photos he had of him in his office, he stopped talking to people about him, and he no longer brought him to Church. People began asking questions. Where's your beautiful little boy? No Blaine today? We miss him! He's sick. John would reply. People took this to mean Blaine was ill, very ill, with something that could even be life threatening. They stopped asking questions. Taking the dullness in John's eyes to mean he was in intense emotional pain. No one wanted to upset him.

Of course had they questioned further. Had they gone round to the Anderson's house to see the little boy in question themselves… they would of found a healthy young teenager, slowly being broken down by Dr. Wilkes. Slowly being taught to hate himself. At first Fiona found it hard. Watching her little boy being upset so much… she cried herself to sleep but John had pushed on. He ignored her tears. Part of him blamed her. Part of him still did. She was the one who'd encouraged his bloody singing. Finally Blaine emerged. A broken shell of the boy he was. A twisted and corrupted young man, more confused about his true identity than ever. For a while things got better… John watched with joy as his son began dating one of his richest associates daughters, Maggie Randall, of Randall Incorporated.

Now as John stared out of his office window, everything was starting to go wrong again. He'd made some calls. Blaine had spent the night at Kurt Hummel's house. John made some more calls. Kurt Hummel, of Hummel Tyre and Car Repair, attends Dalton Academy. Gay. John had gripped the phone with white knuckles. That little prick. This… this Kurt was meddling in everything John had worked so hard for. Tricking his son back into that homosexual bullshit. John couldn't afford to take any chances. He was John Anderson of Anderson Industries God damn it! He would not have his son… fooling around with some out and proud floozy. Kurt had to go.

Someone knocked lightly on his door.

"Come." John said gruffly.

Jake pushed open the door to John Anderson's office and walked in slowly. He wasn't too sure why he was here… all he knew is that he was being paid a lot of money to do whatever the hell John wanted him to do. Jake had college costs to pay, he had rental bills to pay… he had… more unsavoury debts to pay off. He needed this cash. So whatever the fuck John wanted to do for the amount John was offering, he was willing to kill.

"Mr. Anderson." Jake sat down in the leather chair opposite where Anderson was sitting. John Anderson was everything Jake had expected him to be. A strong, gruff looking man, whose face was constantly clouded with anger. He wore a suit. Armani, of course. His watch screamed mid life crisis and was so big it could knock out an elephant. In his right hand he held a glass of Scotch. Jake almost laughed out loud. It was so Mad Men.

"Jake Wallace." John said, looking the boy up and down. He was a handsome man. With light blonde hair, straight white teeth and golden skin. Strong looking too, with broadly built shoulders and thick arms.

John got straight to the point. He wasn't a man who had time to mess about with small chitchat. He set his glass down on the table, folded his hands in his lap and explained to Jake what he wanted him to do. When he was finished, Jake was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Let me get this straight… your paying me to seduce and date Kurt Hummel?" Jake could hardly believe his luck. Kurt was gorgeous. He'd seen him around town. Tall… slim… that perfect skin. How many nights had Jake fantasized about that perfect ass? But why? Why on earth was he being paid to date someone? "Why?"

"Because." John said sharply. He didn't have time for questions. "Can you do it?"

Jake leant back. He always thought Kurt had a thing for that Blaine kid… wait. Blaine. Blaine Anderson. John's son… Oh, it was all starting to make sense now. John wanted Jake to keep Kurt away from Blaine. A smile spread across his lips. Jake was a man who knew his own strengths. He knew he was hot. He knew he was good in bed, he knew he was good at getting people into bed. Of course he could fucking do it. It would be a challenge. But Jake liked challenges. He relished in them.

"I can do it." Jake said.

John relaxed somewhat in his chair. "Good. The quicker the better, once you've got that Kurt kid you'll get your money, agreed?"

Jake grinned. This was going to be fun. "Agreed."

…...

"Ouch!" Kurt exclaimed as Rachel pressed the ice pack on the back of his skull. A bump had arisen, purple in colour, and fucking painful.

"Let me get this straight." Rachel said, holding the ice pack there anyway. "He fucks you, runs away during the night, tells you he has feelings for you, then shoves you into the door frame the second that blonde whore showed up?"

Kurt winced. It sounded a lot worse when put like that… "It was… more than just fucking… we… we connected… it was… amazing… and he's just… messed up Rachel, its not his fault."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Bullshit Kurt, total bullshit, he pushed you against that door of his own free will and did not even see if you were okay."

Kurt bit his lip. "Its complicated okay? Blaine's special… He means a lot to me."

Rachel sighed and placed the ice pack on the floor. The swelling was going down. Part of her wanted to tell Finn all about it. He'd kick Blaine's ass for sure. But it was obvious that Kurt really did care for Blaine. Even if he was an ass hole.

"I just don't want you to get hurt…" Rachel said slowly. "He needs to start treating you right Kurt… you deserve it."

Kurt nodded mutely. Rachel was right. How long had Kurt been there for Blaine? How long had he talked to him when he was down… supported him when his father was an ass. Wasn't it about time Kurt received some love in return? Kurt had never been loved by anyone… he was always taking care of other people. For once in his life he just wanted someone to take care of him. To be his shoulder to cry on. Was that too much to ask?

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket.

_I want to see you. _

_Lets talk. _

_I'm sorry. _

_B. _

Rachel read it over Kurt's shoulder. She had a feeling talking was the last thing Blaine wanted to do with Kurt. Rachel couldn't understand Blaine. Was he gay? He certainly acted gay… he'd slept with Kurt. But he had a girlfriend? Kurt said it was all down to his parents, they'd never supported him or talked to him about who he was and Blaine was a total mess as a result. God. Couldn't Kurt of fallen in love with someone a little less… emotionally dependent. Rachel knew Kurt had fallen in love with Blaine. She could see it in his eyes. The way he spoke about him.

"Are you going to go?" She asked, her arms folded. "You know you shouldn't just run to him every time he wants to see you, make the bastard wait."

But Kurt was already texting back.

_Where? _

_K. _

"I know…" Kurt said, sighing. "But… I want to see him… maybe he wants to kiss again… maybe his dads said something."

_My house. _

_Parents are out. _

_This is not a date. _

_B. _

Rachel frowned. "Oh how romantic of him… Jesus Kurt, he sounds like a total dick."

_I'm on my way. _

_K. _

"Sorry Rach…" Kurt tried to look apologetic but the truth was he was kind of excited. Blaine wanted to see him. His parents were out. They would be all alone. Maybe Kurt could get him drunk again. God. Kurt just wanted Blaine to touch him again. His body had practically been weeping at the loss of contact of the past couple of days, to the point where he'd literally been hugging everyone.

"Like hell your sorry… Whatever. Just… be careful." Rachel bit her lower lip.

Kurt promised her he'd take care and bolted out the door. Rachel's house was only a five-minute walk from Blaine's house. Well if one could call where Blaine lived a 'house.' The Anderson's certainly had gone all out on their living arrangements… 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a drawing room… a garden that was the size of the whole of Dalton Academy put together… it wasn't a house it was a freaking castle.

It was as Kurt was walking along the pavement to Blaine's house that the most gorgeous man Kurt had ever seen stepped out in front of him. Easily 6'5 of tanned muscle, he looked like he'd stepped off the pages of a magazine… Kurt opened his mouth.

"Kurt." The Sex God before him said, smiling. "You sing for The Warblers right? I'm a big fan."

Kurt was taken aback. Seriously? The Sex God knew him from the Warblers? God he was hot. What was he saying again?

"Th-thankyou." Kurt stuttered. "Sorry, you are?"

The Sex God extended a large tanned hand. "Jake, Jake Wallace."

"Well… thank you Jake… Its very sweet of you…" Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

"Listen… I'm kind of a musician myself… I'd love to work with you some when… Do you have a number?"

Kurt paused. Was this Sex God really asking for his number? Was he gay? Did Kurt want to give him his number? I mean… he had just slept with Blaine… But Blaine did keep pushing him away. Oh, what the hell. What harm could one coffee do?

"Sure." Kurt said. "Do you have a pen?"

"I'll remember it." Jake said smiling. "How could I forget?"

Okay, well that was pretty cheesy. Kurt raised an eyebrow. After he'd given Jake his number, Jake leaned down and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt was mortified to feel his body light on fire. Damn. This guy really was hot. Maybe this number thing wasn't such a good idea.

Kurt ran through the large iron gates of the Anderson household, through the gravel drive way and knocked on the big wooden door. To his surprise the door just swung open… Blaine had left it on the latch. Looking puzzled Kurt walked into the hall way. Empty. He made his way down towards the kitchen. He could hear sounds coming from inside. Gingerly he pushed the door open.

Blaine was stood with his back to him. The kitchen was in bedlam… flour, icing sugar and eggs coated the worktops and floor. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Blaine?"

Blaine swung round smiling. He proudly held out his hand. Laid on Blaine's palm was a half squashed cup cake, messily iced with the word – 'sorry' on the top. Kurt stared at it. He stared at Blaine. He had icing sugar on his nose. And chocolate on his neck. Kurt stepped forward and took the cup cake from Blaine's hands and placed it on the table beside them. He took another step forward and gently licked the icing from the tip of Blaine's nose. He looked at Blaine. Blaine swallowed, but he didn't stop him. Kurt leant down and gently began to lick the chocolate from Blaine's neck. Blaine put his hands back and gripped the counter for support. He clamped his mouth shut to supress a moan. This was not how this meeting had meant to go… In Blaine's head Kurt had eaten the cup cake and they had chatted as friends like they always used to… but… this. Okay. Blaine had to admit he was enjoying this much better. He closed his eyes. In a minute he'd stop Kurt… just a few more seconds…

The camera in the corner of the kitchen, hidden from sight, flashed green… the lens zoomed in. Gotcha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! **

**Thank you for your reviews and story alerts, as I keep saying they mean just everything to me! Please, please keep them coming! Also please keep spreading the word, my heart does a happy dance every time I see people talking about my writing! **

**You guys mean the world to me! **

**Oh and the small section in italics is a flashback/dream of Blaine's, not present time! **

**Please, please review**

**All my love!**

**G xx**

Kurt stepped back and sighed. "We need to talk."

Blaine cleared his throat. His neck was tingling where only a few seconds ago Kurt's tongue had lingered, causing an onslaught of pleasure to run through Blaine's veins like sweet honey. He didn't want to talk. He wanted Kurt to keep licking at his neck; he wanted to lick Kurt's neck… But it's not always about what we want. Blaine sank down in one of the kitchen chairs. He'd done it again. Weakened at Kurt's touch, he was getting weaker by the day. Weak, weak, weak.

"I can't do this Blaine." Kurt sat down opposite Blaine. "Whatever this is, I can't do it… I really… really care about you; I've been here for you Blaine for so long… I need… I need you to think about what I want as well."

Blaine swallowed. "We're not in a relationship Kurt."

Kurt stared at Blaine incredulously. "What?"

"Your talking about us… like we're in a relationship… we're not… we're just friends."

Kurt could hardly believe the words that were falling from Blaine's lips.

"I never said we were in a relationship… But I'm saying that I want to be in a relationship with you Blaine… Don't you… Don't you want me?" Kurt held Blaine's gaze.

_Yes. Yes. I want you. I want you so bad it hurts. I want you so much it kills me everyday that I can't have you. I want you Kurt. You're all that matters to me. I don't care about anything else I just need you to hold me, love me… I love you Kurt. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

"No… Kurt I… I can't be in a relationship with you." Blaine said. "Its not right."

Kurt wondered if Blaine could hear his heart breaking. Kurt wondered if Blaine even cared.

"Blaine… we slept together… didn't that mean anything to you?"

_It meant everything to me. I think about it all the time. I dream about it. It's the only thing that keeps me alive in this god-forsaken world. When I think about your warm skin next to mine… your hands… your heart beat… my heart brakes because all I want to do is make love to you again Kurt… that's all I want. _

"Shut up." Blaine gritted his teeth.

Kurt looked taken aback. "Wh-what?"

"Shut up! Stop talking about what happened… That was the biggest mistake of my life." Blaine stood up, sending his chair crashing behind him.

Kurt stood up. "No Blaine… what you just said was the biggest mistake of your life." Kurt turned to the door. "Even though you treated me like shit, I was still there, a shoulder to cry on, still offering to love you even though you so fucked up. I still wanted you. Because I cared about you Blaine. But I'm done. I'm done with this. Call me when you admit to yourself that your gay Blaine, because you are, you can't hide from yourself forever." Kurt walked out of the kitchen. He walked down that long dark hallway. He opened the front door. He slammed it behind him.

It wasn't until he reached the end of Blaine's street that he allowed himself to cry.

Blaine stared at the empty space where Kurt had just sat. He was glad Kurt had gone… wasn't he? He was glad he'd made it clear to Kurt that he didn't want him that way… Didn't he? So why did his heart feel like it had just shattered into a million pieces? Why were tears gathering beneath his eyelashes?

John Anderson watched his son through that little camera. He watched his son stand there in the middle of the kitchen looking more broken than John had ever seen him. Good boy Blaine. John actually felt proud of his son. He'd backed away from temptation. Good boy Blaine. John reached forward and flicked the camera off. Then he poured himself a glass of Scotch. Perhaps everything was going to be okay.

Kurt pressed 'ignore' on the 50,000th call he had received from Rachel over the pass few days. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Finn had tried. Carol had tried. Mercedes had tried. Kurt stared out of his bedroom window. He had not been outside of his room since… since he'd run back from Blaine's house. He'd called in sick to school. He didn't want to see Blaine. He didn't want to see Blaine with _Maggie. _Carrying on his sick little lie.

There was a knock at his door. Burt pushed open his sons door and walked in quietly. Burt wasn't really one for emotional conversations of any kind… But… well Carol had said something was really bothering Kurt and not she, nor Rachel, nor Mercedes, nor Finn even had been able to get it out of him. Burt may not be the best at giving advice but he knew his son.

"Kurt…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt cut him off sharply.

Burt sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Fine… let me talk about it then."

Kurt looked up at him.

"Its that Blaine kid isn't it?" Burt said slowly, watching his son's face cloud over with pain. Kurt didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"I'm not blind Kurt… I've seen you two together… and you may of thought that scarf hid that big red mark on your throat, but it didn't."

Kurt blushed. "Things with Blaine… are… complicated."

Burt sighed. "I don't know what happened exactly… but I saw him today… with a girl. They certainly looked close… I've met his father Kurt… I've serviced his car… I… well, he always used to bring his little boy with him, I remember Blaine… he was a tiny scruff of a kid with wild curly hair, he always had a smile on his face and he used to sing… he'd sing in the back of the car, that kid had a hell of a voice."

Kurt was staring at his father. Why hadn't be mentioned any of this before? Burt had known Blaine when he was little? Why hadn't Kurt ever seen him?

"Then one day he just stopped, he didn't bring his son with him any more, I didn't see Blaine again, not until you moved to Dalton Academy… I hardly recognized the kid… the spark was gone from his eyes, he wasn't smiling like he always used to… I don't know what happened to him Kurt but… I just got this nasty feeling it was something awful… so I asked around, wondering if anyone knew… they all said the same, that he was ill… dreadfully ill… I didn't believe a word of it… then I spoke to one woman, the Andersons next-door neighbour and she said… she said something was going on in that house hold… all through the night she would hear shouting, crashing about and then… crying… Blaine, that little curly haired boy, all she could hear was him crying… to the point where she almost called the police… so… whatever happened Kurt… between you and Blaine… I just… thought you should know something's not right with that kid… I'm only looking out for you."

Kurt's mind was racing. What had happened to Blaine? Kurt knew his parents weren't supportive of who he was… but this… thing sounded like something different entirely. Blaine had… disappeared? The crying at night… the shouting…

"We… Blaine told me… he couldn't be with me… but I… I really, really love him dad."

"I know." Burt said quietly. "Sometimes… we have to wait for the people we love… that kid… that kids got to sort himself out… in the mean while I'd just leave him be… let him wait, he'll come back to you." Burt stood up.

Kurt watched him walk to the door. Burt turned around. "The only time I saw that kid smile, saw the flicker of the spark that had been there before… was when he was looking at you Kurt." Burt closed Kurt's bedroom door behind him.

Kurt stared down at his hands. He knotted his fingers together and sighed. Maybe Burt was right… maybe he just needed to let Blaine sort out his own shit. Maybe Kurt had been too pressurizing. Kurt wondered how long it would take Blaine just to tell him what happened to him. Kurt knew that's what Blaine needed. To talk about it. He needed to remember what happened to him… Then he could face it. He could tackle the demons of his past.

Until then Kurt would have to wait. Patience.

Kurt's phone rang again. He looked down at the screen expecting another call from Rachel. An unknown number flashed up. Kurt sighed, he supposed Rachel was using another phone to try and trick him into answering. He ought to talk to her really… she must be worried. He picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" Jake's voice was smooth… like velvet. Kurt nearly dropped the phone. "Its me… Jake."

_I know. I recognized your voice… it's sexy… God it's really sexy. _

"Jake? Jake who?" Kurt let a smile dance across his lips. Okay. So yes, Kurt cared deeply for Blaine. But Blaine had told him he didn't want to be with him. What was wrong with Kurt having a little fun while Blaine sorted himself out? Kurt never, ever really played the field… but he was young and… well… Jake really was hot. And he seemed to like Kurt… Kurt had never been pursued by anyone before. He was always pursuing Blaine. It felt nice… he felt wanted.

"From the other day… you gave me your number."

"Oh, Jake… yes, hi."

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee later, have a chat? Musician to musician?" _One hot gay guy to another… _

Kurt hesitated. It was just coffee. It wasn't as if he was going to sleep with the guy. _Blaine doesn't want you Kurt. What are you going to spend the rest of your life alone because you can't see other guys? Jake wants you… Blaine doesn't care for you, doesn't protect you… _

"I'd love too."

"Awesome, I'll meet you down town in half an hour?" _I want to go down town with you Kurt. You will be mine. You'll forget all about that Blaine guy when you're moaning my name. _

"Sounds perfect."

Kurt hung up and looked at himself in the mirror. Oh God. He looked deathly pale, his face almost grey, dark circles hung underneath his eyes; his nose was red and slightly swollen from crying. Half an hour? Why had he agreed to meet in half an hour? He was a mess. Kurt took a hasty shower, did the best he could with his hair… there was nothing he could do about his pale skin. Kurt could only hope it made him look intriguing. Like he'd been up all night partying… not crying over a certain Warbler. _Will you stop thinking about Blaine? Forget him okay… for now… have some fun… deal with Blaine later. _

Kurt walked out the front door, calling out briefly to his parents that he was going for a walk. Carol smiled at Burt. She knew he would sort Kurt out. Leaning across the table she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Jake was already waiting for Kurt outside the café when he arrived. Jake took a deep breath, admiring Kurt's perfect milky white skin, in the sun it almost shone as if made from millions of fragments of diamonds. And those jeans… perfectly proportioned in all the right places. He was wearing a short-sleeved top showing of slim, toned arms. Jake swallowed. It was going to take all of his super human strength to resist just jumping Kurt there and then.

"Kurt." Jake said, smiling widely. "I'm glad you came."

Kurt returned the smile… somewhat less widely. "Of course I came."

They sat down together by the window. Jake ordered the drinks. He didn't ask what Kurt wanted. He just brought what he thought Kurt would want. Kurt found this slightly irritating… even if what Jake got him was what he wanted anyway. He still wanted to be asked.

"So." Jake took a sip of his drink. "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"You do get straight to the point, are you in a hurry or something?" Kurt's words came out slightly harsher than he had meant them too. Jake brushed them off with a laugh.

"For you… I have all the time in the world." Jake smiled again.

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Wrong, flattery gets me everywhere… why are you being so harsh on me Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. Maybe he just wasn't cut out for just having fun. Every word that came out of Jake's mouth just made him miss Blaine. He imagined himself sat there… Blaine sitting opposite him, laughing together in the cosy glow of the café… Kurt would take a sip of his coffee and get the foam on his chin… Blaine would lean forward and kiss it off… unafraid to show public affection because Kurt mattered more to him that social status…

"I'm not seeing anyone."

Jake smiled again. "Good."

Kurt picked up his drink and sipped it quietly. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Jake started telling Kurt about his music and his family… Kurt had to admit Jake was pretty cool and a fairly talented musician by the sounds of it. His family life seemed a lot less demanding and dramatic than Blaine's. He had a little sister, Lola, whom he adored. Blaine was an only child. Kurt listened happily enough while Jake spoke to him… until the door to the café flew open and Maggie walked in. Her entourage, a blonde and a redhead Kurt had never seen before. Maggie's eyes were filled with tears. The blonde's arm was around her.

"Sweetie… he's not worth it."

Kurt's ears pricked immediately. He carried on watching Jake talk intently but his focus was on the trio of girls.

"But he was worth it." Maggie sobbed out. "I can't believe he would just end things like that…" She snivelled and picked up a tissue.

Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest. End things? Blaine had ended things with Maggie?

"Did he say why?" Enquired the redhead attentively.

Maggie shook her head. "Just gave me some bull shit about feeling his life was going in a different direction… what does that even mean? I bet he's found someone else…" Fresh tears bubbled over Maggie's cheeks.

Why had Blaine broken up with Maggie? Kurt hardly dared to believe it had anything to do with him. Did it? His life was going in another direction… that could mean being openly gay right? That certainly was another direction.

"Kurt?" Jake raised his eyebrows. Had Kurt been listening to a word Jake had just said? He didn't look like he had. Jake frowned. Usually guys were enthralled with what Jake had to say… what made Kurt so immune to his charms? Blaine. Jake knew it was Blaine. Blaine was the one thing standing between Jake and getting into Kurt's pants.

"Yes… sorry I was… miles away." Kurt blushed, looking apologetic.

"I could see… day dreaming of someone else?" Jake said it teasingly but his eyes were serious. Kurt blushed harder. Damn was this guy a mind reader?

"N-no of course not… I um… I… I'm just tired I suppose… I'm having a really nice time." Kurt did his best to plaster a smile across his face.

"Me too…" Jake paused. "Look why don't you come over tomorrow… I'll cook you something nice? No pressure or anything."

Dinner? At his house? Wasn't that moving a little fast?

"I know your probably thinking that its moving to fast but… Its honestly completely innocent." Jake reached over and took Kurt's hand. Oh. Kurt's skin felt like silk… what would those hands feel like touching him… Jake swallowed. "But I do really like you Kurt."

How could Kurt say no to that?

_Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt. His breath was coming out raggedly against Kurt's cheek, his heart hammering pleasantly in his ears… Kurt opened his eyes, his lips still parted. Sweat lined both their foreheads. Kurt's mind felt hazy with passion and alcohol. The bed sheets were twisted around both their legs; Blaine had wrapped himself around Kurt so they were a knot of bare skin… Kurt couldn't tell where he ended and Blaine began and it was perfect. Kurt felt a blush creep over his neck and face… He was suddenly very awake that he was naked. Blaine's fingers were tracing lazy circles over Kurt's hips; Kurt was mortified to find his body reacting so quickly after they had sated their desire. Blaine smiled lazily at him, his eyes half closed. Kurt opened his mouth and closed it again. Blaine pushed closer and pressed his lips against Kurt's. _

"_In the morning… don't let me leave Kurt, I'm going to try to leave but don't let me, no matter what I say I think your perfect." Blaine whispered. _

_Kurt's heart fluttered happily. This was really happening… Blaine was finally his. Blaine rolled over onto Kurt, pinning him down with his body weight. Blaine began to press his lips against Kurt's throat. Kurt tilted his head back and relaxed against the warmth of Blaine's skin. _

"_Don't let me tell you I don't want you." Blaine said quietly. "Because I do… I want you so much… I've always wanted you." _

_Blaine nipped lightly at Kurt's skin with his teeth, sending jolts of pleasure flying through Kurt's body. _

_Blaine continued his assault of kisses down Kurt's chest. _

"_Your beautiful… you're beautiful… you're beautiful…" _

**Review? Maybe…? It would make my day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**Thank you for your kind words! I danced like this - watch?v=5Sfi1f87apw all around the room! Parents think I've gone mad but I don't care, you guys are amazing! Please, please keep reviewing! **

**A special shout out to my Beta Reader Caz, who made this chapter possible with her excellent ideas! **

**This chapter is a little darker, includes violence and sex references (as have my other chapters… but I thought I'd just warn you guys!) **

**Anyway so because this chapter is perhaps a little different to the others I am terrified you guys are going to hate it so please, please, please, please leave a review! **

**As always the parts in italics are memories/flashbacks/mind talking! The part in italics at the end is a flash back from when they spent the night together, in cause anyone was confused. **

**All my love! **

**Xx**

**P.S It was pointed out to me that I got their eye colours wrong (fail) sorry about that guys and damn Kurt for his ever-confusing eye colour! **

Blaine rested his forehead against his knees, breathing heavily. Stretching out his arms, he straightened up. Blaine was thankful for the cold breeze that was whistling through the trees around him. He looked down at his watch. 25 minutes. He was getting better. Since he'd broken up with Maggie Blaine had started running. He'd run every day, his iPod in his ears, blocking out the world around him. Running made him feel better, it relieved the stress and tension of every day life. And the frustration. It had been over a month since he'd woken up next to Kurt. It was driving Blaine crazy. He'd cancelled his sessions with Dr. Wilkes. Assuring his worried parents that he didn't feel he needed them anymore.

This wasn't strictly true. But… something had changed in Blaine. It had happened whilst he was running, his breath coming out in loud puffs before him when he'd realized something. His parents were stupid. Not either one of them was intelligent. Sure, his father was a conniving asshole but he wasn't smart. This revelation hit Blaine like a smack round the face. Because his parents might not be smart but Blaine was. Blaine had been lying all his life and he'd gotten pretty damn good at it. His ability to lie was his advantage. He'd stood there, in the middle of the woods, the rain pelting down around him and realized that he didn't have to lie to himself any more. All he had to do was lie to his parents and that would not be hard.

Blaine wasn't ready to be out and proud about whom he was. He didn't want anyone to know he was gay. A big part of him still found it disgusting… but Blaine was beginning to realize he only felt that way because… well because of what happened to him. Blaine was beginning to wake up to the fact that his parents along with Dr. Wilkes had been twisting his mind, making him hate himself and… Blaine didn't want to hate himself any more. He didn't want to hurt any more. He felt tougher. Stronger. Older.

Blaine sat down on the grass. Kurt. Things were more complicated when it came to Kurt. Blaine hadn't spoken to him since their fight. They avoided each other at school, neither of them phoned or text each other. Blaine wanted Kurt. He couldn't deny that any more, every single fibre of his being screamed out for his touch every time he'd see him in the halls. When he slept at night he was plagued with flash backs of their time together. Sometimes he wondered how much Kurt remembered of what Blaine had said to him that night… Did he remember what Blaine remembered?

The problem was… Kurt deserved someone better than Blaine. Blaine knew that. Blaine didn't want a relationship, he wasn't ready. Kurt deserved a relationship. Kurt deserved someone who wouldn't be afraid to love him.

_Blaine picked up his toy dog and cuddled him closely. Really, at 13, he was too old for the fluffy dog but Blaine loved it dearly. He kept it hidden under his pillow so his father wouldn't see it. He hummed quietly, breathing in the toys familiar scent. He was humming a song he'd heard on the radio that day. He usually wasn't allowed to listen to the radio but his mother had snuck it up into his room whilst his father was out. Blaine loved the radio. Happy, cheerful songs were always played; he liked listening to the broadcasters talking. He would laugh when they laughed even if he didn't get the joke. He'd nearly cried when his mother had taken it away just before his father was due home. But he continued to play the songs over and over in his head, they made him happy. _

_Blaine looked deep into the glass eyes of his puppy dog. Sometimes Blaine thought the toy was the only thing in the world that really understood him. He made the puppy lean down and pretended it was licking the bruises on Blaine's arms and wrists. He giggled quietly. Silly puppy. Holding the puppy under one arm Blaine examined the purple marks on his skin. Why does your skin turn purple when something hits you, he wondered? Is it because your skin is angry? Sometimes his fathers face would almost go purple when he was angry. _

_One of the bruises looked like a heart. Blaine traced it with his finger. He'd seen his friends with bruises on their legs. He supposed their fathers hit them too. When he'd asked Will why his father hit him… Will had replied that he'd gotten the bruise after he'd fallen off his bike and what on earth was Blaine talking about? Will's father didn't hit him. Blaine had been confused. Why didn't Will's dad hit Will? Were fathers not supposed to hit their children? Blaine's father told Blaine he deserved it. Why did Blaine deserve it but Will didn't? Blaine had gotten angry and shoved Will onto the pavement. Have another bruise. Will's mum told Blaine's mum she didn't want Blaine to play with Will any more. _

_A tear bubbled under Blaine's long, dark eyelashes and overflowed onto his cheek. He missed Will. He'd moved away now. His parents had taken him to another town. Blaine had watched the removal vans from his bedroom window. Will had waved at him. Blaine had waved back. Will had forgiven him for pushing. Blaine hugged the puppy closer. His door opened. His father walked in. Blaine shoved the puppy under his blanket. _

"_Blaine?" His father said gruffly, his breath stunk of alcohol. _

_Blaine stayed silent. His arms still hurt. He didn't want to be hit again. Had his father found out about the radio? _

"_I've brought you the radio." His father placed the radio down onto Blaine's bed. Blaine stared at him. "You can listen to it until I say its time to turn it off." _

"_Th-thank you." Blaine stuttered. He could hardly believe his luck. He was getting to listen to the radio again. He could play the happy songs again. _

"_Stop stuttering your words! Talk like a real man!" John gritted his teeth. _

"_Thank you father." Blaine said, biting the inside of his cheek to stop another tear. _

"_Better." John turned around and walked out the door. _

_Blaine smiled happily and turned the dial on the radio. Perhaps today would be a good day._

Kurt picked up a cheque that was poking out from Jake's bag. It was signed from John Anderson. It was a fairly large amount of money as well. Kurt frowned. What was Blaine's father paying Jake to do? Jake hadn't mentioned that he worked for John. He walked into the lounge the cheque in his hand. Jake was sitting on the sofa, a book propped on his knee. He had come over for the afternoon. Burt, Carol and Finn were all out.

"I didn't know you worked for John Anderson." Kurt said, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

Jake paused. _Shit. _"Yeah he pays me to do stuff around the office, you know… paperwork."

"How come you didn't mention it before?"

Jake shrugged. "It didn't seem necessary…"

Kurt put the cheque down. He chewed his lower lip. He wanted to ask if Jake had seen Blaine… or spoken to Blaine. But he didn't want to make Jake suspicious. Things were going… well. Jake had cooked Kurt dinner and it turned out he was an excellent chef. Kurt had been pleasantly surprised.

The next day they had kissed. Jake had taken Kurt for a walk through the nearby woods and whilst they were talking had leaned over and kissed Kurt… right on the mouth. Kurt had kissed him back. Blaine was ignoring him at school; he hadn't bothered to phone him or text him. Kurt was heart broken and here was Jake… someone who did want him. A pleasant change to the usual state of affairs. Jake was a good kisser. Kurt couldn't deny him that. Of course… although Kurt hated to admit it, every time Jake would kiss him all he could ever think about was the drunken kisses he'd shared with Blaine. Damn. Was that night going to haunt him forever?

Jake stood up and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "He pays me well… Means I have more money to spoil you with." He smiled.

Kurt opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Jake pressed his lips against Kurt's and kissed him deeply. Kurt melted into the kiss.

_"__Don't let me tell you I don't want you." Blaine said quietly. "Because I do… I want you so much… I've always wanted you."_

Kurt squinted his eyes shut. _Shut up, shut up. _

_"__Your beautiful… you're beautiful… you're beautiful…"_

_SHUT UP! Its not fair Blaine… You're not fair to make me want you and then leave me… I love you for fuck sake. Can't you just love me? Can't you just fucking love me? _

Kurt pulled Jake closer, kissing him more frantically in a desperate attempt to wipe any thoughts of Blaine from his mind. Jake moaned against Kurt's mouth, gripping at Kurt's hips. Jake couldn't believe he was being paid to do this. Kurt was an amazing kisser… his lips were like silk, Jake couldn't get enough of them. He slid his hand under the bottom of Kurt's shirt. His skin was warm and soft. Jake stroked it with his fingers.

_Blaine's fingers were tracing lazy circles over Kurt's hips; Kurt was mortified to find his body reacting so quickly after they had sated their desire._

Kurt gave up. It would appear no amount of kissing Jake was going to eliminate Blaine from his mind. Maybe he should just call him. Kurt pulled away. Jake looked at him confusedly, his eyelids half closed, leaning down he pressed his lips at the base of Kurt's throat and pressed little kisses there.

_Blaine began to press his lips against Kurt's throat. Kurt tilted his head back and relaxed against the warmth of Blaine's skin._

Kurt pushed Jake away.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Kurt asked, tucking his shirt back into his trousers.

Jake sighed inwardly. If only Kurt was a little less frigid. That would make this whole thing just that little bit more perfect. Jake supposed they had really been only seeing each other for a week or so… maybe Kurt just wanted to wait. That was fine… as long as Jake didn't have to wait to long. He was dying to see Kurt naked. He had a feeling it would be well worth the wait.

"We could order in?" Jake sat back down the sofa.

Blaine took one last look at himself in the mirror. He'd styled his hair, replaced his sweaty running t-shirt with a fresh shirt and his shorts with a pair of tight fitting jeans. He grabbed his cologne. As he opened his cupboard to reach for his jacket a toy dog fell to the floor. Blaine picked it up and looked at it curiously. Glass eyes stared back at him. He swallowed. Something about the dog brought back painful memories. He shoved it back in the cupboard.

Blaine had decided he couldn't fight it any longer. He had to see Kurt. He was feeling guilty about what he'd said to Kurt… He had surely hurt him. He wanted to apologize and he wanted to tell Kurt that he should find someone else. Blaine hated to think of Kurt being all alone because he was heart broken. Blaine would tell Kurt he should see other people… then at least Kurt would be happy. Then perhaps in a few years when Blaine felt more confident they'd run into each other and maybe… just maybe start from where they'd left off.

Blaine drove to Kurt's house. The drive way was empty apart from a car Blaine didn't recognize. Perhaps Rachel was over. Blaine groaned. Brilliant. He liked Rachel… he did… but by God she was annoying. He'd have to talk to Kurt outside.

Blaine knocked on the front door. The door opened. Blaine was confronted not with Rachel but with a tall blonde man, a few years Blaine's senior… he was well built, with big blue eyes and white teeth.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked, frowning. This guy was hot. What was he doing in Kurt's house whilst his parents were out?

The blonde in front of him was holding his wallet in his hand. "Your not the pizza delivery guy."

"No." Blaine growled. He could feel anger beginning to bubble in his stomach. "I'm a friend of Kurt's… is he in?"

"I know who you are."

"What? Who the fuck are you?"

"My names Jake… I'm also a um… friend of Kurt's." Jake smirked. "Your Blaine right?"

Blaine didn't like the way this Jake guy was smirking. He wanted to wipe that stupid smirk right off his stupid face.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine tried to control himself. This was new. Blaine hadn't felt this anger before. It thrashed around inside him, burning hot, his vision blurred slightly red.

"Jake?" Kurt appeared by Jake's side. He took a double take when he saw Blaine. He stared at him. He looked good. Had he been working out? He looked… bigger some how. "Blaine…? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What's this Jake guy doing here?" Blaine felt like he was about to explode.

Jake slid an arm around Kurt's waist. "Relax Blaine, Kurt and I were just hanging out." His fingers tightened around Kurt. He grinned.

Something in the tone of Jake's voice suggested to Blaine that they'd been doing a little more than just hanging out. That did it. Blaine completely lost control. Leaping forward he smashed his fist square into Jake's nose, sending him flying back into the hallway. Kurt yelled. Blaine ignored him. Picking up Jake by the scruff of his t-shirt he dragged him outside and hit him again.

"Blaine! Stop it!" Kurt ran forward. Blaine pushed him away. He was seeing red. Memories of his father hitting him ran through his mind. Blaine hit Jake again, this time sending him sprawling into the gravel. Blood dripped from Jake nosed and he spluttered into the dirt. He tried to get up. Blaine kicked him down again.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm. "Blaine! Blaine! Look at me… Blaine! Stop it, what's the matter with you?"

Blaine wrenched his arm free.

"Get up!" He yelled at Jake. "Get up!"

"_Stand up Blaine!" John sneered, he watched his snivelling son get back to his feet. "What you can't take a hit?" _

Jake scrambled to his feet. "What the fuck man! Back off!"

"What you can't take a hit?" Blaine sneered and lunged forward again. This time Jake was ready, he drew back his fist and punched Blaine square on the chin. There was an awful crunching noise. Blaine was thrown backwards into Kurt. Kurt hit the ground. Blaine got back up to his feet. He punched Jake again; Jake fell back to the ground. This time he didn't let him stand up. Drawing back his feet Blaine kicked him again and again. Kurt stood up and threw his entire body weight at Blaine, knocking him flat to the floor. Kurt pinned down his arms.

"Blaine! Stop it! Jesus Christ, you'll kill him!"

Blaine was breathing heavily. "Good." He struggled against Kurt's hold.

"Blaine, what the fuck has gotten into you?" Kurt shook his head. "You made it clear you don't want me… why can't I see other people?"

Blaine slumped down.

"Because I don't want you too." Blaine said stubbornly.

"Oh I suppose I'm supposed to just wait around for you to get drunk so you can fuck me and leave me again?" Kurt looked disgusted. He got to his feet.

_Yes. Yes that's exactly what I want. Except I wont leave you this time Kurt… I promise… _

"No… I just…" Blaine stood up and looked sheepish. "Can we talk Kurt… I… I owe you an apology."

Kurt pulled out his phoned and dialled for an ambulance. Pressing the phone to his ear he knelt down beside Jake. Blood coated his face. His eyes were closed, but Kurt could see that he was breathing. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Add it to the list of things you need to apologize to me for." Kurt said quietly. He gave the location to the emergency service man. They'd be here in five minutes. Kurt shut his phone; gently he manoeuvred Jake's head onto his lap. He stroked his head softly. Blaine watched this tender exchange, he felt sick.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "I'm sorry… I don't mean that… you… you don't need to apologize to me… but Blaine, what does this mean? Why did you come to my house? Why did you break up with Maggie? Do you… Did you… want to try us again?"

Excellent questions. Blaine didn't have any of the answers.

_Kurt let out a happy sigh; he had lost count of how many times Blaine had taken to the dizzying heights on desire that night. All he knew is that he could no longer move his legs. And it felt good. It felt really, really good. _

"_Kurt?" Blaine said quietly into the darkness. _

"_Mmmm?" Kurt mumbled back, his eyes closed, desperately trying to catch his breath. _

"_Have you done this before?" _

_Kurt paused and opened one eye. "Yes… once…" _

_Blaine chewed his bottom lip. "I haven't." _

_Kurt propped himself up on one elbow. Was he serious? Blaine had touched Kurt like he'd done this a million times before. _

"_What?" Kurt almost laughed. "Are you serious?" _

_Blaine poked him in the side. "Don't laugh! You're my first… you should feel special." He smiled. _

"_I'm not laughing." Kurt grinned. "How come your so… skilled then?" _

_Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt slowly. "I've been dreaming about this moment for a long time…" _

_Kurt shivered. _

"_Are you cold?" Blaine asked. _

"_No." Kurt pulled Blaine's lips back against his. "I just… I just can't believe this is happening." _

"_Me either." Blaine rolled over to lie on his back. "Took us long enough didn't it."_

_Kurt eyed him hungrily. Leaning forward he began pressing kisses down Blaine's stomach. _

"_Kurt… what are you doing?" Blaine looked at him, amusement lining his features. _

"_Tonight's all about new experiences… I'm not letting you get away with just touching me." Kurt grinned. _

_Blaine let his head sink back against the pillow. New experiences. He should have new experiences more often. Blaine let his eyes close… his head still felt dizzy from alcohol. He wondered how much he would remember in the morning… _

**Review? Maybe? Reviews make me super duper happy… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, please, please keep them coming! Two wonderful, wonderful people have set up a fan army for this fan fiction! You can follow them on twitter - HeartbeatsArmy **

**I am so honoured and thankful, so please get hitting that follow button if you are enjoying this story!**

**Once again thank you so much for your support, its awesome!**

**Keep those reviews coming! I love hearing your ideas!**

**And thank you as always to my beta reader Caz, who is awesome. **

**I really struggled with this chapter; I rewrote it about five times! I am really worried its totally crap… I'm really sorry if it is and I promise the next chapter will be better! **

**As always the bit at the end is a memory of their night together, and the bits in italics are memories!**

**All my love!**

**Rrr xxx**

"So… He just fell down the stairs?" Officer Birnham stared suspiciously at the two young men before him. "What about you? What happened to your face?"

"I hit it on a cupboard yesterday." Blaine said, holding the officers eye contact.

Birnham sighed. It had been a long day. He was tired. He didn't believe a word that these guys were saying. It was obvious a fight had broken out, over what he didn't know… although he had a sneaky suspicion it was something to do with the pretty blue-eyed boy before him. The teen with the dark hair and the bruise on his cheek was watching the blue-eyed boy's every single move, like he was the most beautiful thing on the planet. Birnham shifted uncomfortably. Why did he have to deal with the gay love triangle? All the other cops were busting some big drug company down town and here he was trying to get to the bottom of why there was some crippled blonde kid who looked like the shit had been smashed out of him.

He eyed the dark haired one. He supposed he was quite big… Not big enough to do the damage that had been done to the blonde kid.

"There's blood on your knuckle." Birnham said.

"I… I had to help… him… Jake… off the floor, some of his blood got on my hand." Blaine rubbed his knuckle on his jeans. Kurt could have told him he had blood on him.

Birnham had to hand it to this dark haired kid. Every time Birnham fired a question at him, the kid had an answer. This was someone who was used to lying.

"Okay… well as long as Mr. Wallace doesn't want to place charges you're free to go… Mr. Hummel, stay back a minute."

Kurt stayed sat down as Blaine stood up and walked out.

"Its not really my place but… I suggest you get out of this mess… Keep clear of that dark haired kid, something's off about him… and he really, really beat the shit out of… like seriously, kids in a state." Birnham sat back and sighed. "I don't want to see him turn on you."

Kurt swallowed. "Blaine… Blaine's not… Blaine… You're right." Kurt stood up. "Its not your place." Kurt shut the door behind him.

Pain. That was Jake's only waking thought. Intense pain. It throbbed in his chest and stomach. His head felt heavy, his eyelids almost glued shut. His mouth was dry, his breathing shallow. He could taste blood in his mouth. He curled his fingers. Don't hit me again… please. His stomach felt the worse, like he'd been trampled by elephants, his lungs felt under intense pressure. Beep. Beep. Beep. Jake opened his eyes. The room spun and blurred in front of him.

"Jake?"

Oh. The voice was sweet, like warm chocolate… The pain eased. Jake blinked his eyes. He couldn't see where the voice was coming from, his vision still blurred. He reached up his arm, holding out his fingers desperately. Where are you? Warm skin touched his fingertips… Jake held onto the voice's hand. Clinging onto their fingers. He closed his eyes. Kiss me. Kiss me.

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes. Jake was hanging onto his hand. "I'm not kissing him." Blaine said, trying to prize his fingers away from Jake. No such luck. Jake had him in a vice like grip. Blaine was disgusted. He hated this guy and here he was holding his fucking hand. Kurt's shoulders were bobbing up and down.

"Its not funny." Blaine growled.

Kiss me. Hold me.

"Oh Jesus Christ… he better wake up soon, I'm not staying here forever." Blaine sat down indignantly.

"Consider it penance for beating him up." Kurt said.

Kiss me.

Kurt stroked a blonde curl from Jake's face. He looked at Blaine. Then he leaned down and kissed Jake softly on the lips. Blaine felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Blaine squeezed Jake's fingers harder than necessary, maybe if he broke the fuckers hand he'd wake up. Kurt kissed Jake again, then proceeded to kiss each bruise on Jake's face and neck. He knew Blaine was watching him, he knew he was hurting Blaine, but he didn't care. Blaine deserved it. He had no right to beat up Jake like that! Blaine hadn't answered any of Kurt's questions… it was clear he didn't want to be with Kurt still. Seeing Jake… lying on the hospital bed so weak, had made Kurt realize he did have feelings for Jake.

Jake took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. The room spun… but then focused. An angel was leaning over him, bright blue eyes met his. The angel was smiling. The angel pressed their silken lips against Jake's. Jake's heart fluttered. He squeezed the angel's hand. Then paused. He looked at the hand in his own. That wasn't Kurt's hand. The skin was darker… the hand was bigger. Blaine. He was holding Blaine's hand. He dropped it like it was on fire.

Blaine wiped his hands on his jeans. "Finally, Christ I was thinking I was going to have to cut your fucking hand off."

Kurt glared at him. "Blaine."

Jake groaned. The bright lights were hurting his eyes. He closed them again. Kurt took his hand. Hmm. Jake was certainly enjoying the attention he was receiving from Kurt; Kurt never touched Jake first, or kissed him first. Jake tried to suppress a grin. This was going to be fun. Truth be told he was feeling better. He didn't know what kind of morphine they were pumping into his arm but it was working. But he didn't want Kurt to know that.

"How do you feel?" Kurt looked down at him with worried eyes.

Maybe Jake could get Kurt some kind of doctors outfit. Damn. That would be hot.

"I…" Jake said, trying to sound as weak as he could. "My stomach…"

Kurt chewed on his lip. "Oh Jake… I'm so sorry…" Kurt stroked softly at Jake's stomach. Jake bit down on his tongue to stop himself from moaning out loud. If he could just get Kurt's hand to travel a little further south…

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt glared at him again. "Blaine has something he wants to say."

Blaine cleared his throat. "I um… I'm sorry I hit you… I… yeah… I'm sorry."

"Well as apologies go its not the worst I've ever heard." Jake said, keeping hold of Kurt's hand. He played with Kurt's fingers. Watch me Blaine… watch me take Kurt away from you, watch me touch what you could of touched.

"I'm going to go." Blaine said. He stood up.

Kurt paused. He wanted to talk to Blaine. Yes he was mad at Blaine… but Kurt… but Kurt loved Blaine. He didn't want to love him. In fact it haunted him every day but, fuck it, he did love him. But he was mad at him. But he loved him. But he was mad at him. But… Blaine looked hot stood there, his hair all messed up from the fight… Kurt blushed. He wanted to fuck him there and then. No. He liked Jake. He did. Jake was hot… sweet and treated him well. Jake. He wants Jake.

"Blaine… can we talk outside a minute?"

Blaine stood facing Kurt. He hated seeing the boy cry.

Kurt stood facing Blaine, seeing him cry for the first time ever. He watched as Blaine furiously swiped away the tear on his cheek, while he left his own to roll down his face, onto his neck.

"Blaine… I… You know how much you mean to me, but I'm with Jake now…" Kurt drew in a shuddery breath. "I… care about him too and you made it clear you didn't want me."

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt by his waist pulling him against him. Kurt relaxed against the warmth of Blaine's body.

"I do want you." Blaine growled into Kurt's ear. "Didn't I make that clear when I beat the shit out of fucking Brad Pitt in there?"

They stayed there for a few seconds. Blaine held Kurt close. Leaning his head down Blaine moved to press his lips against Kurt's. He needed this. He needed Kurt, he needed to taste him again or he was going to lose it.

"Too late." Kurt whispered, their lips millimetres apart. "You made it clear too late." And with that he pushed Blaine away. Kurt was fairly sure his heart smashed into a thousand fragments as he stepped away from Blaine. More than anything in the world he wanted to kiss him. That's why he stepped away. He didn't trust himself around Blaine… Kurt knew he'd only end up getting hurt again.

Blaine resisted the urge to grab Kurt and never let go until Kurt loved him. I'm with Jake now.

"Call me…" Kurt said slowly. "When you're ready to be my friend again."

"We were never just friends Kurt." Blaine turned around and walked away. When he got outside the hospital car park he started running. He didn't stop. He ran past his house… Kurt's house… His heart felt like it was going to burst. He didn't care he just kept running.

"_Who's going to love you Blaine? Men don't love men." John looked at his son. "Men can't love men… no one will ever love you, Blaine… accept that."_

Blaine kept running.

_John was holding onto Blaine's arm. He knew he was holding on too tight but he didn't care. "Now do you really want to go through your life never being loved?"_

"_John… let him go." Dr. Wilkes unfolded his legs. "Your father has a point Blaine, men can't love men, and God will not allow it. You want to be loved, right?"_

_Blaine looked between the two men's faces. "N-no…"_

"_You don't want to be loved?"_

"_I don't want to live in a world where God wont let me love who I want."_

Blaine kept running.

_Dr. Wilkes didn't bother to intervene the next time John hit Blaine. The kid had to learn._

Blaine kept running.

Kurt pulled the covers over Jakes legs and plumped up the pillow under his head. The hospital had sent him home with enough morphine to last him a lifetime. They said Jake was fine, no internal bleeding, just bruising and a possible broken nose. Kurt had made sure he had wiped away all his tears and Jake hadn't suspected anything when Kurt had walked back into his hospital room. He took a shaky breath - everything was so intense with Blaine; with Jake… things were easier.

Jake grabbed Kurt's arm as he went to leave. "Don't go… can't you stay with me?"

Kurt bit his lip. Really all he wanted to do was go home and cry… but Jake looked so weak and hot at the same time, that Kurt sat back down on the edge of the bed. Maybe he should stay; at home there was always the temptation to call Blaine. Kurt was worried about him.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked quietly, watching Kurt's beautiful face, his brow slightly furrowed in deep thought.

"Nothing… Just…" Kurt paused. "Nothing."

Blaine. You're thinking about Blaine again aren't you. Jake sighed. Was Kurt ever going to get over that guy?

Jake's phone rang.

JOHN ANDERSON.

Jake answered it hurriedly before Kurt could see the name.

"Jake." John barked. "What the hell happened today?"

"He flipped out, got pretty violent, don't worry I wont sue you." Jake grinned.

John sighed heavily down the line. "Fuck… Have you seen him?"

"No he left."

"He hasn't come home."

"That's not my problem."

"Is Kurt there?"

"Yes."

"Good. Keep him occupied. With a bit of luck, Blaine's run away from home and I wont have to deal with the little shit anymore."

"We live in hope."

John hung up.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No one important." Jake said dismissively. He didn't want Kurt to know Blaine hadn't gone home… it would only worry him. Jake leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. Keep Kurt occupied…

Kurt kissed him back somewhat distractedly, as Jake slipped a hand to Kurt's neck and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. He slid his other arm to Kurt's waist and pulled him down on top of him, wincing at the pain in his chest. Kurt pulled back.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "You'll hurt yourself."

Jake pressed his lips to Kurt's throat. "I don't care…"

"I care." Kurt said trying to push him away, but Jake held on. "Jake, I'm not… I'm not doing anything with you after you just got out of hospital!"

Jake ran his tongue to Kurt's ear and nibbled softly. "Shhh… come on, Kurt, we're all alone…"

Kurt's head was beginning to feel a little hazy: he was tired and his eyes hurt with unshed tears. His parents would be wondering where he was… He was worried about Blaine… but… it had been so long since he was with Blaine… he did want this… And… damn… Jake had a talented tongue. He let his eyes close and Jake pulled him completely on to the bed. Leaning over him he kissed Kurt again.

"_We were never just friends Kurt."_

Kurt felt like hitting something he was so frustrated. He wanted to be touched again… and he wanted Jake to kiss him… but he wanted Blaine. He couldn't get Blaine out of his head. Kurt pushed Jake away again.

"Look… I'm really tired, today's been a long day and my parents will be wondering where I am… I should go…" Kurt stood up.

Jake groaned. "Kurt…"

"I'll come round tomorrow okay?"

Jake looked sulky. "Fine, you drive me crazy, do you know that?"

"Yeah… It's a talent." Kurt smiled and planted a kiss on Jake's head before walking out the door.

Fiona Anderson sat nervously at the kitchen table. She glanced at the clock. 1 a.m. Blaine hadn't come home. John wasn't home yet. Neither bothered to text or phone her. John never did. Not that John really ever spoke to her at all. Fiona fought back tears. When they first met they had been so in love… John had showered her with gifts, flowers… they'd gotten engaged only months later when they found out Fiona was pregnant with Blaine. Blaine. Her little baby boy. Fiona blamed herself for his… condition. It had meant her husband had stopped loving her… but Fiona still loved her husband. Still loved her little boy. Even with his disease. She loved to hear him sing, that was why she would bring him the radio… but when he played the radio he'd sing along and his eyes would light up and Fiona would smile at him as he sang and danced around the room. If only he'd just find a nice girl… That was all he needed. The right girl.

The front door opened and closed. Fiona looked up. John walked miserably into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" John said gruffly.

"I was… waiting for Blaine, have you heard from him?" Fiona said quietly, watching as her husband took off his jacket.

"No… he's a big boy, he'll be fine… maybe he'll never come back and we'll be free."

"Don't say things like that!" Fiona said, a little more loudly than she had meant to.

"What?" John snarled.

"Don't say things like that about my little boy… he's my baby and I love him John, I'd die if he didn't come back." Fiona's voice was shaking, tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Your little boy." John said between gritted teeth. "Is a sick and twisted and its all your fucking fault."

"It is my fault… it's not Blaine's fault John…" Fiona sobbed. "Please… please don't touch him again, don't hit him."

"Stop crying!" John yelled. "Fucking hell, I wont touch him, but I don't want him in my fucking house anymore. When he comes back- if he comes back, tell him he's not welcome here."

"No John… please…"

"Do it!" John thundered.

Fiona shut her mouth. She knew better than to argue back to him. John walked out, and Fiona buried her face in her hands, crying quietly. Blaine didn't come home that night.

Burt wiped his hands on his overalls and reached for his mug of tea and promptly dropped it on the floor. The cup smashed, spraying tea everywhere. Blaine was stood only a few metres away.

"Jesus kid, you scared the living day lights out of me." Burt said. "Are you looking for Kurt?"

Burt looked at Blaine curiously; his hair was a mess… he looked like he'd slept outside all night.

"No." Blaine said quietly. "I saw your sign outside… the one about the job, I want it… I'm here to apply."

Burt raised his eyebrows. "You want to work here?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any experience with cars?"

"My dad owns the biggest oil company this side of the United States, I grew up with cars, I know them inside and out."

Burt shrugged. "Great, I'd love to have you here."

Blaine cut him off. "When can I start?"

Burt opened his mouth. What did the kid want exactly? "Well you can start tomorrow if you want, I could really use another pair of hands."

Blaine smiled. "Great, I'll be there."

Blaine left his number with Burt and walked away. Burt was right; Blaine had slept outside in his car all night… he didn't want to go home yet. His mother had tried ringing him but he ignored her calls. Blaine had other things to worry about: things like getting Kurt away from Jake. Kurt may think he could hide from Blaine, but that's where he was very wrong, because Blaine planned to be around all the time. He'd work for Burt and sooner or later Kurt would realise the huge mistake he was making by being with Jake. It's Blaine he should be with.

Burt shook his head as he watched Blaine walk away. He wondered if he should tell Kurt he'd been here. Burt decided he'd tell Kurt at dinner… He deserved to know didn't he?

_Burt watched his little boy as he spread the icing messily on the cakes Burt had spent the afternoon making with him. Kurt had insisted the cupcakes be pink and had wanted to decorate them with the little butterflies they'd picked up at the store. Burt smiled as Kurt held out his little hand, covered in icing._

"_Daddy." Kurt said, grinning, showing off the gap in his front teeth._

"_Looking good Kurt." Burt said, smiling proudly at his son._

"_I like icing." Kurt said, licking at his fingers. "Do you like my one that I made all on my own?" Kurt held out the pink cup cake._

"_It's the best one." Burt said, he watched as Kurt put his apron back on, humming as he did. Just like his mum used to. Kurt began singing quietly, he was singing Madonna. Burt suppressed a laugh._

"_Kurt." Burt said quietly picking up his sons hand in his._

"_I'm singing daddy, don't interrupt me." Kurt said stubbornly._

"_I know… I just… I want you to know something." Burt held his sons eye contact._

"_What?" Kurt said as he began organizing his pink cupcakes in little rows._

"_I'll always love you Kurt, no matter what… always, no matter who you grow up to be, what you love, who you love… I'll always love you, remember that for me?"_

"_You'll always love me no matter what." Kurt repeated, grinning. "Okay, I'll remember."_

"_Good." Burt ruffled his son's hair and smiled._

"_Daddy."_

"_What?"_

"_I love you too."_

Kurt sat staring out of his window. Blaine hadn't been home. Where was he? Kurt looked at his phone. No. He was not going to call him. But. Oh god he was worried. Had he been too harsh on him? Why hadn't Blaine gone home? Had something happened with his father?

Kurt picked up his mobile and dialed Blaine's number.

_Kurt ran his tongue over Blaine's stomach and then kissed his lips softly. Blaine's eyes were closed, his breathing ragged. Kurt smiled softly. Leaning his chin on Blaine's chest he watched Blaine's face as he fell asleep. Kurt resisted the urge to wake him up… he wanted Blaine to touch him again. Kurt decided he'd let him sleep for a little then wake him up… Kurt didn't want to waste one second of their night together._

_He ran his fingers over Blaine's chest… he drew out a little heart… then a little house with the tip of his finger. He drew Blaine and himself as stick men outside the house… he drew another heart between their heads. Kurt smiled to himself, then looked at Blaine, who was still asleep. Kurt placed a hand on either side of Blaine's shoulders and pushed himself up so he was looking down on Blaine._

"_I hope you know I love you." Kurt whispered quietly so as not to wake Blaine. "I fell in love with you the first time we sang together… do you remember?" Kurt smiled again. "Anyway… I've loved you since that very moment… I'll always love you, I promise."_

_Kurt laid his head back down on Blaine's chest. He closed his eyes. Maybe he'd sleep for a little as well… just a little… he was tired… Kurt shut his eyes. Sleep crept up on him and his breathing became deeper. Blaine opened his eyes. He looked down at Kurt. He was asleep. Blaine hadn't been asleep. He'd heard every word Kurt had just said. He smiled. I love you too._

**Please, please hit that review button? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! **

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Please, please, PLEASE, keep them coming! I love hearing your ideas and I quite often use them! **

**I cant thank you guys enough, thank you so much! Remember if you are a fan of this story you can follow HeartBeatsArmy on twitter for all the updates run by the AMAZING Lauren and Kristine! **

**As always thank you to my AMAZING beta reader Caz! **

**Okay. So this chapter is so short because there is going to be a part two either tomorrow or Monday!**

**I really hope you enjoy it, please leave a review!**

**Much love, **

**Roro xx**

**P.S The stuff in italics at the end is mainly Kurt's head talking! **

In a way, Blaine was glad his parents had finally kicked him out. He'd gone round to pick up his stuff, and his mother had cried; his father hadn't been there. His mother had given him money and told him she'd talk his father into letting him come home. Blaine was supposed to be staying with Dr. Wilkes, but instead he was sleeping in his car. He showered at the gyms by sneaking in, pretending to be a member and using their showers. Blaine was free. He was no longer terrified of his father… he answered to no one but himself. He'd run, he'd be at the gym, he'd sleep late. Blaine was happy. Well, almost.

He'd wandered into the tyre shop for his first day and Burt had shown him around: Blaine picked it up pretty quickly. He knew cars, he knew how they worked. Burt watched him carefully - the kid was good. Burt had been talking to some of the Anderson's neighbour's again, they hadn't seen Blaine, and he hadn't been home in days.

"So, how's your father? Been a while since he brought his car here." Burt watched as Blaine tensed up instantly.

"He's fine… his car's in good shape." Blaine didn't look Burt in the eye.

"You get on well with him?" Burt tossed Blaine a cloth to wipe his hands on.

Blaine looked up at Burt. Burt could tell he was deciding whether he trusted him or not.

"We keep away from each other." Blaine said simply, wiping the grease off of his hands. "Tell me about Kurt."

Burt raised his eyebrows. "What? You know Kurt?"

Blaine smiled. "Tell me about him… What did you feel when you found out he was gay?" Blaine was watching Burt's face intensely.

"I love my son, no matter what… at first I was a little… confused, I suppose, but I got over it: if Kurt's happy, I'm happy." Burt smiled.

It was an odd question for Blaine to ask, but Burt didn't mind. He liked Blaine… the kid had a good head on that pair of shoulders. Even if he was fairly sure Blaine had slept with his son, Burt still liked him. Although he had yet to tell Kurt Blaine was working for him but that was understandable, he was a father after all.

"No matter what." Blaine repeated. "You're a good dad." Blaine went back to working on the underneath of the car that had been brought in this morning.

"Your dad doesn't feel the same?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I don't see how my reaction to Kurt being gay was any of your business."

Blaine looked at Burt curiously. He liked Burt. He had a way of answering back that Blaine admired.

"No." Blaine said. "My father does not feel the same, he hates me."

"No dad can hate their son."

"Then we're the exception; he hates me, and I hate him. It works out fine."

Burt looked down at Blaine; Blaine avoided his eye contact and instead pretended to be very busy with what he was doing. Pity set heavy in Burt's chest. Didn't the kid have anyone?

"What about your mother?" Burt asked slowly.

Blaine laughed. But the sound held no humour. "She just goes along with him."

"Look." Burt said. "Why don't you stay for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not looking for someone to pity me." Blaine said, setting his jaw.

Burt held up his hands. "Its not out of pity, I promise. It's a thank you… for your hard work. Plus, I'm sure Kurt would want you to stay."

Burt watched Blaine's face change immediately. A relaxed smile spread over his lips. "Okay." Blaine said, then paused. "Thank you."

Blaine went back to his work, a dopey smile still spread onto his face. Burt shook his head. The kid was shut up like a clam; it had clearly been a while since someone had asked Blaine how he felt about his situation. Fatherly instinct had kicked in, he would get the kid to admit he had been kicked out his house and then he would offer him the spare room. He'd help Blaine get his own place. Burt didn't know why he wanted to help Blaine, but the kid meant a lot to Kurt… And now Burt realized just how much Kurt meant to Blaine.

Jake watched Kurt walk up the pathway to his house. Kurt was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt again and was smiling as he walked. Jake could tell he was humming something to himself; he smiled. Happiness spread through his veins like warm honey. Kurt was here.

Jake swallowed and looked at the cheque that had been posted through his door the day before. John Anderson was being true to his promise. The money was good. Better than good. Jake was making more than he had ever made! He'd managed to pay his rent, and he'd paid off the money he owed to various friends.

Guilt. Jake rarely felt guilty for his actions. He was promiscuous; he was a heart breaker; he never felt any remorse for those he left behind. Yet here he was, being paid to date the most wonderful guy Jake had ever met - which was awesome - and he felt guilty. Guilt, like he'd never felt guilt before. Every time he saw Kurt or the money came through the door, his chest twisted painfully.

"Jake?" Kurt's voice floated through the door. Jake limped over and opened it up.

"Hey! You're up." Kurt said, smiling.

Jake grinned dopily back. He wasn't sure what to say. For the first time in his life he had been rendered speechless by a smile. Uh oh. Jake was falling in deeper than he had wanted to - this was meant to be about business.

"Jake?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Hi." Jake said, then blushed. "I mean… yes…"

Kurt laughed. "Did you hit your head?" Reached forward Kurt brushed his hand through Jakes hair. "No bumps."

Jake shut the door behind them and leaned down to give Kurt a long kiss. Kurt kissed him back, happy that Jake was looking better. His face was still bruised but the colour had returned to his cheeks and the spark to his eyes. Blaine hadn't answered his mobile when Kurt tried to call. It had gone straight to voicemail. Well, good. Kurt was still mad at Blaine. Right? Yes. He was. Very mad. So mad. He definitely had not dreamt about Blaine last night, and he'd taken a cold shower this morning because it was hot, not because of the dream… which he hadn't had. The weather was hot. Not the dream. Kurt blushed.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Jake's neck.

"Good." Jake said, smiling. "Much better now you're here."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, whatever… don't think that your cheesy words will get me into your bed." Kurt grinned. He was feeling bolder this morning. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps it had been the dream… which he hadn't had.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "What will get you into my bed?" He grinned back, enjoying this flirty version of Kurt immensely.

Being Blaine gets me into your bed. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

Kurt thought about it for a while, still smiling. "I'll get in your bed if you can name who wrote the Notebook."

Jake opened his mouth. Damn. He had no fucking idea. He had a feeling Kurt knew that he wouldn't know the answer.

"That's not fair." Jake said.

Kurt shrugged. "Rules are rules, you'll be sleeping alone tonight." Kurt smirked and pecked Jake's lips, before letting him go and wandering into the kitchen.

Jake followed him, leaning against the doorframe and watching as Kurt reached for a glass from the top cupboard. The soft skin of Kurt's lower back was briefly exposed. Jake resisted the urge to press his lips against that porcelain skin right there and then. He didn't know what was happening, but suddenly he had all these… feelings for Kurt he hadn't had before. Before he had simply wanted to get Kurt into bed. He still did want to get Kurt into bed, but… now he wanted more than that. He wanted to make Kurt smile, laugh; he wanted to go places with Kurt; show him the art museums nearby; go for a picnic.

"Stop staring at me." Kurt said. "Its unnerving."

Jake laughed. "Sorry…"

Kurt smiled. Jake smiled back. They watched each other from across the kitchen. Jake didn't know what Kurt had done, what Kurt had said… but he was falling in love with him. Of that he was certain.

Kurt had gotten half way home before he realized Jake's mobile phone was in his bag. Kurt figured it had fallen in there whilst they had been fooling around. He'd give it back tomorrow. Oh God. Kurt was so confused. He loved being with Jake, he loved everything about Jake: Jake was hot, cute, funny, smart… he just… well just… he just… wasn't Blaine. Kurt realized that was the only thing wrong with Jake. He wasn't Blaine. And Kurt was desperately in love with Blaine.

"Dad?" Kurt called out, dropping his bag to the floor he looked around his father's tyre shop.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around expecting to see Burt but instead, Kurt was confronted with the back of what could only be described as a God. The God's jeans were riding low on his defined hips; he was wearing a white vest t-shirt, showing off well toned arms. Beads of sweat lined his skin, rolling down the back of his neck. Damn. He should be illegal.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times like a goldfish, before the God turned around. Blaine's hazel eyes… Blaine's dark curly hair… Blaine. It was Blaine. Blaine. Oh God. It was Blaine. Blaine had been working out. The full force of how much Kurt had desperately missed him since the time at the hospital, hit Kurt so hard he almost fell to the floor.

"Kurt." Blaine said.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

"B-Blaine… wh-what are you doing here?" Kurt couldn't stop staring. He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his entire life.

"Oh… I, um… work here now." Blaine looked slightly embarrassed. "Didn't your dad tell you?"

_No. He definitely didn't. Can we get naked now?_

"I've missed you." Kurt said, then cursed himself. _Nice going Kurt. This guy just beat up your boyfriend and not only can you not stop picturing him naked, but also you miss him now too._

Blaine paused. "I um…"

"Kurt." Burt walked in smiling.

Kurt reluctantly dragged his eyes away from Blaine. "Dad, you didn't tell me Blaine was here!"

"Oh yeah, he's staying for dinner." Burt said waving his hand.

_HE'S WHAT? Shit. Naked. Naked. Naked. Can I eat Blaine for dinner?_

"If you don't mind." Blaine said slowly.

_I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I DO MIND, THE FACT THAT YOU'RE STILL WEARING CLOTHES. Shut UP brain. What is wrong with you? Naked. SHUT UP._

"Of course not." Kurt managed to stutter out. _Oh yeah. Just have dinner with the guy who nearly killed your boyfriend. How moral of you. Maybe tomorrow you can punch a kitten._

Blaine smiled. "Great, mind if I use your bathroom to get changed?"

_Can I come?_

"Go for it." Burt said.

"I'll show you the way." The words were out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop them. Blaine smiled again as Kurt picked up his bag and began to lead the way.

They walked up the stairs, Kurt first and Blaine couldn't help remembering the last time they'd been on these stairs: drunk, desperate. Blaine swallowed.

Kurt blushed remembering the last time they'd been walking, or stumbling, as the case of been, up these stairs. He cleared his throat. _Don't think about where Blaine's hands were. Don't think about where Blaine's hands were. Crap._

Before Kurt could even get out the words to direct Blaine to the bathroom, Blaine had pressed him somewhat forcefully back against the wall.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, shock lining his face. _Shut up. This is what you want. Oh god. Please let him kiss me. NEED I REMIND YOU AGAIN BRAIN THAT HE BEAT UP YOUR BOYFRIEND. Look at that ass though. _"What are you doing?"

"Kurt." Blaine almost growled. "I need you to kiss me."

Kurt looked at him. "Blaine… I don't understand what's gotten into you… One minute you're pushing me away, telling me our relationship is disgusting, and the next you're all over me! What's going on?"

"Kurt." Blaine repeated, somewhat more softly. "I don't know. When I'm away from you, I hate myself: what I am; who I am. I hate you quite often too… f-for making me feel like this. But when I'm with you… When I'm with you, I can't help myself. I need you, Kurt. Please, look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel it too."

"You beat up Jake." Kurt said.

"That asshole had it coming." Blaine growled. "But… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I happen to care a lot about that asshole." Kurt said indignantly. Or at least that's what he would have said had Blaine not pushed closer, their lips only a breath apart.

"I can't explain my feelings… A lot of the time I hate myself. I'm sorry you have to put up with my shit but…" he paused, eyes flickering to Kurt's lips. "If you don't want me to kiss you, just tell me to stop." Blaine leant his head down.

_OKAY TELL HIM TO STOP. TELL HIM TO STOP RIGHT NOW. KURT HUMMEL YOU WILL TELL HIM TO STOP THIS SECOND. KURT HUMMEL THIS MAN BEAT UP YOUR BOYFRIEND. HE LEFT YOU. TELL HIM TO STOP, TELL HIM T- oh._

Blaine's lips were warm, his kisses soft. Kurt forgot everything else; all he could think was here, and now, and Blaine, and kisses. Before he could stop himself Kurt slid a hand into Blaine's hair and pulled him closer. Blaine's tongue touched Kurt's lower lip, asking for entrance, and Kurt opened his mouth obediently. Just tell me to stop.

Kurt sat hyperventilating in his room. Oh shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. He'd really fucked up this time. What was his fucking problem? And what was that fucking buzzing sound? Angrily Kurt ripped open his bag. Jake's phone buzzed loudly at him. Without thinking he opened up the text.

_Deal's off._

_You'll receive your last pay cheque next week._

_I'm not paying you date him anymore. _

_Blaine's not my son anymore, so I don't care about protecting him from that Hummel kid._

_John R. Anderson._

**Review? Pretty pretty please? **


	8. Chapter 8

_**WARNING - This chapter contains strong language and smut. DO NOT read if you don't like smut or sex scenes. **  
_

_**Massive thank you to my better reader Caz, who part wrote the sex scene when I started getting all embarrassed. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**P.S Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews, they honestly keep me writing so please please keep leaving them and spread the word! It means so much to me! **_

_Jake walked up behind Kurt and pressed his lips to his neck._

"_Nicholas Sparks wrote The Notebook." He smirked._

_Kurt let his head fall back against Jake's shoulder and laughed. "Did you just Google that?"_

"_Maybe…" Jake sucked on Kurt's ear lobe softly. "Now, what was our deal?"_

"_It doesn't count." Kurt closed his eyes and smiled. "You googled it."_

"_You never said I wasn't allowed to Google it."_

_Kurt turned round in Jake's arms to face him and looked at him. Jake grinned at him hopefully and Kurt leaned forward to kissed him softly. He took a deep breath._

"_Okay." He said softly, biting his lip._

"_Kurt… I… we don't have too, I was partly joking."_

_Kurt kissed him again. "I want too."_

_Jake wrapped his arms around Kurt, a jolt of anticipation running through his body. He lifted Kurt up into his arms and Kurt let out a squeal in shock, wrapping his arms tightly around Jake's neck._

_Jake carried him upstairs and laid him back against the bed, and stepped back to looked down at Kurt. He truly was breathtakingly beautiful. Jake swore to himself that tonight, he would phone up John Anderson and tell him not to pay him anymore. He _

_was in love with Kurt. He no longer needed, nor wanted to be paid anymore._

_Kurt's eyes flickered up to him nervously. "What are you staring at?"_

_Jake grinned and knelt down on the bed, his body hovering above Kurt's. "You. Just you... you really are perfect, you know."_

_Kurt blushed._

_Jake kissed him again, taking his time and savouring every detail: the taste of Kurt's lips on his; the heat between them; the little noises Kurt was making against Jake's mouth. Jake let his body rest softly against Kurt's, pressing close. To his surprise Kurt rolled them both over so Kurt was on top of him. Jake looked up in surprise, but Kurt just grinned down at him, enjoying his shock. Kurt leaned down and kissed Jake's neck, kissing along his collarbone, down his chest… He paused at Jakes waist and looked up at him. Jake was looking down at him, fascination lining his features. Who was Kurt Hummel? He never failed to surprise him. _

_Kurt pulled at Jake's trousers, pulling them off and dropping them onto the floor. Then sitting up, Kurt pulled his t-shirt over his head. Jake did the same. They sat back briefly, admiring each other's perfect skin. Kurt's hand dropped to his own trousers but Jake grabbed his wrist._

"_Let me." He said softly. Kurt swallowed and nodded._

_Soon both of their clothes lay in a pile beside the bed. Kurt blushing again as Jake pushed him back against the pillows. He ran his hands down Kurt's chest, marvelling at how soft it felt beneath his fingers, and leant down to kiss that porcelain skin. Kurt whimpered beneath him and arched his back slightly. Jake bit back a moan as their bodies touched, kissing his way to Kurt's lips again, his hunger for Kurt growing as he kissed him feverishly. _

_Kurt let his head fall back and his mouth open, accepting Jake's rough kisses. He could feel Jake's heart beat hammering against his own. Jake opened his eyes briefly as he reached down between them to wrap his fingers around Kurt's length. Kurt gasped against his mouth and pushed his hips up desperately into his hand. Jake watched Kurt's beautiful face as he stroked him softly, almost teasingly. _

_Kurt's lips parted and a moan escaped, as his eyes fluttered shut and his hands grasped clumsily at the sheets. Kurt's mind hazed over. A wonderful feeling was growing in his stomach, spreading down his legs and causing him to shiver against Jake's touch. He pushed Jake away a little, fairly certain that if Jake carried on what he was doing he was going to push Kurt over the edge and Kurt didn't want that yet… He wanted to touch Jake, he wanted to feel Jake… He wasn't done enjoying himself just yet._

_Kurt rolled them over again. Jake mewed in protest but Kurt shushed him with his mouth. This really wasn't the time to be thinking about Blaine… but… Kurt couldn't image anyone being on top than Blaine. When Blaine had been on top of him it had been the most heavenly experience Kurt had ever had, he wasn't ready to be bottom for someone else just yet…_

_Jake got over his initial protest fairly quickly when Kurt's hand slipped between his thighs. Kurt's fingers were teasing his dick, stroking softly. Jake tore his mouth away from Kurt's to groan loudly._

"_Shit." He breathed. "Stop… being… such a t-tease…" He bucked his hips up into Kurt's hand, desperately searching for more friction._

_Kurt smirked and kissed Jake again, biting down on his bottom lip roughly as he traced his fingers down to Jake's ass. Kurt felt suddenly shy. He'd only been top once… and that was his first time. What if he wasn't very good._

_He paused, and Jake groaned in frustration, pushing down against Kurt's fingers. What was Kurt trying to do to him? Jake was so turned on, that in a minute he was going to have to start begging!_

_Kurt removed his fingers altogether, leaning over to search for lube and a condom in the nightstand, all the while Jake was moaning and calling out for Kurt to "come back, baby"._

_Coating his fingers rigorously, Kurt took a deep breath and returned his fingers to Jake's hole. He slowly began pushing in one finger, as Jake sighed and moaned beneath him._

"_Ahh…" Jake breathed out a groan as Kurt pushed in a second finger, and he bucked his hips again. Kurt leaned down to suck on his neck, nipping lightly at his throat. Kurt could feel Jake's heart beat against his lips. He licked at his pulse, and then bit down again. Jake whimpered, pleasure and pain rushing through him. Kurt was… wow… Kurt was… Oh._

_Kurt pulled his fingers out, scissoring one last time, and ripped open the condom packet, fumbling slightly, before rolling it on and coating himself with yet more lube. He pulled Jake's hips against him, and Jake wrapped his legs around him, pulling them impossibly closer. Kurt lost control completely. All rational thought left him as he lined himself up with Jakes hole, sliding inside him a fraction at a time until Jake was clawing at his back and whimpering against Kurt's ear…_

_What seemed like only moments later, the hours blurring into one, Kurt collapsed breathlessly against Jake's body. His heart was beating like the speed of light, his breath coming out embarrassingly loud. They lay there in a sweaty pile, Jake wrapped his arms around Kurt's body, the aftermath of their love making still sweeping through their bodies like a wild fire. Jake shuddered._

"_You…" Jake breathed out, kissing Kurt's damp throat. "Jesus Christ… you."_

_Jake could feel Kurt laughing quietly. "That was amazing."_

_Jake smirked. "Understatement of the year, I cant move my legs."_

_Kurt rolled off him and stared up at the ceiling, his breath beginning to slow to its usual pace._

_Jake rolled onto his side and took Kurt's hand._

"_Kurt."_

"_Yes?" Kurt smiled at him._

"_I… I… really… care about you, you know." Jake said quietly. "Please don't ever forget that."_

_Kurt smiled again. "I've already forgotten, remind me again."_

_Jake smirked and pressed his body down on top of Kurt's. "Tease."_

"_Shut up and kiss me."_

_Jake leaned down and pressed his lips back against Kurt's. "Well… if you insist."_

There is a point. A moment. A flicker of time when everything becomes too much. Where everything comes crashing down on your weary shoulders and your knees buckle to the floor. You don't cry. You've cried enough tears already.

Kurt's legs fell from underneath him, and he dropped the phone as he fell to his knees. He pressed his hand to his mouth. His fingers were shaking; he couldn't bring himself to draw a breath properly.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was soft and curious. It floated through the door. "Are you okay? Look I'm sorry okay… you can't lock me out forever… please?"

Kurt barely heard him. He had pushed Blaine away mid kiss and ran to his room, slamming his door behind him. Blaine was now sitting out side his door. Blaine's lips had been… perfect. Too perfect. Kurt had forgotten what it felt like to have Blaine's body pressed against his and God it had felt so good. Kurt blushed at the noises he had made. He hoped no one else had been near by. He had pushed Blaine away because… Kurt was a lot of things but he was not a cheater. He cared about Jake… he didn't want to cheat on him.

"Kurt." Blaine said again. "Please open the door."

Kurt hugged his knees and read the text again. It still said the same thing. Jake was being paid to date him. By Blaine's father. Blaine had told Kurt he didn't want him. Then kissed him.

"Kurt you cant lock me out forever… Please talk to me." Blaine tried the door handle again. It was still locked.

Kurt stared at the phone. He turned it over in his fingers. How many times had his heart been broken? He had lost count. He'd slept with Blaine, then Blaine had left him. He gave in and slept with Jake, but Jake was only doing it for money.

He wrapped his arms tight around himself. He felt used. He was disgusted with himself.

Was that all he was? Just a body - a plaything - who you could fuck and then leave heart broken. Why couldn't one guy Kurt slept with fucking stay with him? That was it. His trust was officially broken. Kurt could almost feel the walls building up around him. Kurt waited until they were finished, then reinforced them. No one would be knocking these walls down again. Kurt stood up.

He unlocked the door, and Blaine fell through onto Kurt's carpet: he had been leaning against the door.

"Kurt." He said scrambling on to his feet. "Kurt I'm so sorry… I just… I couldn't resist you… You just looked so gorgeous, and I…"

"Shut up." Kurt cut him off. "SHUT UP!" He screamed. "Its not fair Blaine, its not fair for you to do this to me."

Blaine looked taken aback. "Kurt? What's wrong? Look just keep it down, your family will hear you."

Kurt gritted his teeth. "Get out."

"Wh-what?"

"I said get out." Kurt's chest was rising and falling heavily.

"Kurt… I… I don't understand, cant we just talk?"

"No!" Kurt yelled. "I hate you, I hate you." Kurt shoved past Blaine and ran down the stairs, bursting through the front door; he set off running down the street, gripping Jake's phone in his hand.

Blaine was only seconds behind him. "Kurt! Kurt! What the hell are you doing? What's gotten into you?"

Kurt stopped and turned around. "Leave me alone Blaine."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders. "No, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? What's fucking wrong? I… I fell in love with you Blaine, I slept with you… what do you think I just sleep around with everyone? I don't… that night meant everything to me, and then you just leave me! I woke up all alone, then you tell me you don't want me… then I meet Jake… and he seems to actually fucking like me, unlike you! And then- and then I let him sleep with me too… only to discover your fucking father is fucking paying Jake to date me so I'd fucking leave you the fuck alone! Do you know how that makes me feel?" He was yelling at Blaine, voice loud and accusatory. "Like nothing, Blaine! Abso-fucking-lutely nothing! Like this _insignificant_ little speck that everyone can just fuck and leave! That is what's wrong, now let me go." Kurt's voice cracked with emotion, and tears spilled over his cheeks.

Blaine stared at him. Speechless. "My dad… WHAT?"

Kurt pulled away from him. "Please… please just go Blaine… Please."

Blaine stepped away, still unable to speak properly. His father paid Jake to date Kurt? That was it. Blaine was going to kick his father's ass and then he was going to beat the living shit out of Jake again. And this time he wasn't going to let him stand up. He'd make sure the fucker never walked again. Blaine turned around and stormed back down the road.

Kurt watched him leave, wiping furiously at the tears on his cheeks. He took a deep shaky breath and walked up to Jake's house.

He knocked on the door, clutching the mobile in his hand.

Jake opened the door with a smile on his face, his hair still messy from their lovemaking.

"Hey…" Jake looked a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt looked at him, dead in the eye. "I don't think we should see each other any more."

Jake looked confused, hurt lining his face. "What? Why?" Tears we're threatening to overflow under his eyelashes. Oh god. What was wrong with him? He was Jake Wallace, resident bad boy and heart breaker and here he was threatening to cry over a guy. Jake didn't understand. Only hours ago Kurt and himself had been lying naked in each other's arms, out of breath but blissfully happy… what had happened?

"This is why." Kurt shoved the mobile into Jake's hands.

Jake read the text. Horror ran through his veins. "No… Kurt… I… this isn't what it looks like…"

"Really? Because it looks to me like you were being paid to… love me… that everything between us was just a _lie_." Kurt's voice was low and thick with emotion. "Tell me it isn't what it looks like…"

Jake stuttered. "No I mean… I was… I was being paid, but Kurt, I… I was going to call John and tell him our deal was off I promise! Because I'm in love with you Kurt."

"Do you get paid extra for the love part?" Kurt snarled and turned away. He didn't want to see Jake anymore. He didn't want to see anybody.

Jake grabbed his arm. "Kurt, please… I love you, I really do… That's not a lie; none of it was a lie… I was _stupid_: I just needed the money."

Kurt yanked his arm away. "I hope he paid you well, then." Kurt started to walk away.

"You know what this is really about Kurt." Jake shouted after him. "This isn't about us… this is about Blaine… admit it, you're so fucking in love with him! All you needed was an excuse to break up with me… If you really did care about me, if there was no Blaine you'd stay here and talk things through with me… but you wont because of him. It's always him, it always has been him."

Kurt whirled around angrily. "This has nothing to do with Blaine, Jake!" _Lies_. "This has to do with you… betraying me… and… also…" Kurt struggled to find words.

"You see." Jake said, his voice breaking. "You cant find the words because you know I'm right… well fine, whatever, run back to Blaine! That fucker will only break your heart again and you know it Kurt, you know it."

"It's not about Blaine." Kurt said again. "It's not about Blaine."

Jake stood there brokenly. He stared at Kurt. Kurt stared back. They stayed that way for a few moments.

"Please don't leave me Kurt." Jake whispered.

Kurt felt nothing. No pain. His heart just wouldn't break anymore than it already was. He turned and walked away. He didn't look back this time. Not even when Jake shouted his name.

Kurt kept on walking. Where he was going he didn't know. Nor did he care. He just wanted to get away. He had to get away.

Will pulled his car to a halt just outside the town. He opened the door and got out, breathing in the familiar air. He looked around smiling. He had missed this little town. His parents didn't know he was here. He'd told them he was just visiting old friends somewhere else.

Not a complete lie.

He was visiting an old friend. An old friend whom he had tried desperately to forget but he couldn't… He would see John Anderson on the TV, a truly vile man, and he would think of Blaine. Beautiful Blaine. With his curly hair, soft skin and dazzling smile. Will wondered if Blaine still looked the same as he had all those years ago when they used to play on their bikes together.

Will smiled. Then frowned, remembering the bruises on Blaine's arms… sometimes his face… he remembered the way he could sometimes hear Blaine crying from across the street.

"I'm here to save you, Blaine." Will said quietly, in the general direction of Blaine's house, and got back into his car.

His phone buzzed, and he picked it up, smiling. "Maggie! Hi, yes, I just arrived, I'm coming over now."

Blaine stood outside his house. He looked up at his bedroom window. The sky was darkening around him. How many times had he sat alone, crying in that room… how many times had he hidden from his father? How many times had he forgiven his father? Blaine could remember the way his father used to beat him. He remembered the pain. He remembered the tears, the shouts, and the cries.

His father had stopped hitting him when he started dating Maggie. Blaine had felt like he had a father again, he had forgiven him for everything. He hated him. He avoided him. But he never said anything. Never told his father exactly what he thought, that he was a coward, a cowardly bully.

Blaine curled his fingers around the object in his hand. He raised it and looked at it again. The moonlight glinted off the silver metal blade. Blaine didn't know why he had brought his flick knife with him. Something just told him he might need it. He didn't know what he intended to do with it. The metal looked cold. Blaine touched the tip of the blade with his finger.

"_You're nothing Blaine." John sneered. "You disgust me, I should just kill you know and do us all a favour."_

Blaine ran his finger down the sharp edge.

"_Who would miss you Blaine? Even your mother hates you! You're sick, Blaine. Sick in the head."_

He curled his fingers around the hilt.

"_You're going to burn in hell; you're nothing, _worthless_. You're just a sick little worthless creature."_

Blaine stepped forward and pushed open his front door.

_Will watched Blaine intently as he swirled the stick in his hand around, pretending it was a sword, or a wand, Will wasn't sure. Will giggled to himself and Blaine spotted him and ran towards him, pointing the stick at him._

"_Put your hands up!" Blaine demanded, grinning and prodding Will softly with the end of the stick._

_Will laughed and raised his arms. "I surrender, I surrender."_

"_Good." Blaine said grinning. "Now you are my slave and I may do what I want with you."_

_Will didn't know why this sentence made him feel so happy inside. He giggled again._

"_Mutiny!" He shouted, hurling himself at Blaine, knocking him to the floor and prising the stick from his fingers. He pressed it to Blaine's throat. "I win."_

"_Not so fast." Blaine growled playfully rolling Will over and pinning him down. "Beat that, weakling."_

_Will was still laughing; he kicked his legs under the weight of Blaine's body. "Get off." He squealed. "You're going to break my ribs." He laughed breathlessly._

"_Say… Blaine is stronger than me." Blaine said, grinning wickedly._

"_Blaine is… s-stronger than me." Will gasped, still giggling._

_Blaine leapt up and, picking up his stick, started running away. Will grinned and grabbing a stick of his own ran off after him._

_**Review? Maybe? **  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys here is Chapter 9. This chapter has a lot of dialogue but its necessary for the story and its quite short but its my last exam on monday so I'll be posting another longer chapter then! **

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts, please please please keep reviewing! It keeps me writing! And thank you so much! **

**People have been a bit confused with all the flashbacks, I like to do flashbacks to give the character more of a background and the flashbacks of Will and Blaine seemed necessary to explain their relationship. **

**Anyway, I really hope you like it, please review! **

**R x**

Maggie had thought long and hard before she phoned Will. She just couldn't hold it in any more. She was worried about Blaine. It had become clear to her that Kurt Hummel was abusing him. She had never liked Kurt, nor understood Blaine's need to be friends with him. It had irritated her, the way he touched his arm and the way Blaine blushed at him.

Kurt was playing some kind of sick game with Blaine's head and Maggie planned to put a stop to it. How else could anyone explain Blaine's black eye? Or when Maggie had watched Blaine pick his pen up off the floor and his back was briefly exposed showing a series of red scratch marks. Maggie was thoroughly disgusted. Blaine always looked so miserable, heart broken. The only time he ever looked happy was when he was with Kurt. Blaine was clearly unhealthily addicted to an abusive relationship.

Blaine would never listen to Maggie, she knew that. There was no point going to his parents, plus Blaine would never in a million years listen to what they had to say. Blaine didn't really have any friends. The only person Maggie knew Blaine trusted was Will. His best childhood friend, who had moved away just as they turned teenagers. So Maggie had rung Will and filled him in on the situation. Will had said he was hardly surprised Blaine had chosen someone abusive after the abuse he was given by his father. Will had agreed to come and talk some sense into Blaine.

"It will be fine." Will said quietly. "He'll come around, I'm here to protect him now."

Maggie squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Blaine!"

Blaine whirled around the flick knife clutched in his hand.

"Blaine…" Burt paused. "Why are you holding a knife?"

"I'm doing this for him."

"For who?"

"For Kurt."

"You're doing what for Kurt?"

"Getting rid of him."

"Blaine." Burt grabbed his arm. "Your father is wrong but he doesn't deserve this… what the hell are you thinking?"

Blaine attempted to wrench his arm away, but Burt held on strong. "Why doesn't he deserve it? He ruined my life, he tortured me for years."

"Your not a killer Blaine." Burt said.

"Why do you even care? You don't even know me."

"I know you more than you think and I know what you mean to my son." Burt said quietly. "Take a deep breath Blaine and calm the fuck down."

The flick knife fell to the floor with a soft metallic clatter.

"Your not my father." Blaine growled.

"You can't keep pushing people away Blaine, I'm trying to help you, to welcome you into my family even though you broke my sons heart." Burt held Blaine's eye contact.

Blaine stared back at him. Maybe he was pushing people away. But that was understandable right? Everyone he had ever trusted had turned around to smack him in the face or stab him in the back. When Blaine was a little boy he learned to block people out, to not let anyone close to him.

"Why?" Blaine said, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Burt sighed. "You're a good kid Blaine and in a way… you remind me of myself, lost, I never had a father or a mother who really cared, I pushed people away, never let anyone close, but then I fell in love and everything changed."

Blaine was watching him closely. Part of him wanted to throw himself into Burt's arms and sob like a little boy, part of him wanted to shove him out the way and carry on with what he was doing. He paused.

"Why are you here Burt?" He said finally. Burt watched him soften a little. Time. That's all Burt needed. Just a little time and he knew he could get through to him.

"I can't find Kurt." Burt said simply.

_Blaine was picking up pebbles from the side of the lake. He inspected each one. If he felt it was sufficiently shiny and smooth he'd shove it in his back pocket for his collection. Blaine loved pebbles. When he was home he would draw different things on them. Sometimes faces. If he was happy he would put a smiling face, if he was sad he would draw a tear shape. When he was angry he would draw demons and monsters on the pebbles and make them fight each other, his teeth gritted. On one small pebble he drew himself. Sometimes the demons and the monsters would gang up on the Blaine pebble and he would feel scared. The pebbles with the smiley faces would always come to his rescue. _

_Blaine wandered up the riverbank and dropped a pebble in Will's lap. _

"_Its for you." He said proudly. _

_Will turned the shiny red pebble over in his hands. "It's got a smiley face on it." _

"_Its for when your scared." Blaine said, grinning and sitting next to Will on the grass. _

_Will handed him half of his cheese sandwich. Will's mum always packed him extra sandwiches when she knew he was seeing Blaine. She always looked so sad when Will told her about the bruises on Blaine's arms. Once he overheard his mother talking to his father. His mother had said Blaine's parents should be put in jail. His father had replied that there was nothing they could do. Will thought his father was wrong. He even got up the courage to ask his mum if Blaine could live with them. His mother had pretended she didn't hear him. _

"_Do you ever get scared?" Will asked curiously, still stroking the pebble with his fingers. _

"_No." Blaine said. "Nothing scares me." _

"_I think your lying." _

"_Shut up." Blaine said, a little louder than he meant to, an evil grin spread across his face. "Say it again." _

"_Say what again?" _

"_That I'm lying." _

"_You're lying." _

_Blaine pounced on Will, knocking him to the floor. They tumbled over the grass, giggling. Blaine landed on top of Will, pinning his arms down by his sides. Will squirmed underneath him. _

"_You always do this Blaine." He said breathless with laughter. "Why do you always pin me to the floor?" _

_Blaine sat back and thought about this. Then wordlessly he leant forward and pressed his lips against Will's. He tasted like cheese. But his lips were warm and soft. Blaine only kissed him for a second. A fraction of a second even. Then he stood up and backed away. _

_Will scrambled to his feet. "Blaine." _

_Blaine was staring at him in horror. His face white. He carried on backing away. _

_Will raced forward and grabbed his hand. "Don't run away from me." Will said, cocking his head to one side curiously. _

_Blaine's lips parted. Then he squeezed Will's hand. Will smiled. Blaine looked away, but smiled to himself. They walked together in silence. They never mentioned the kiss again._

Blaine knew exactly where Kurt was. He knew it from the second Burt said he was missing.

Burt waited in the car. He trusted Blaine. A little. He trusted the way Blaine felt about Kurt. He trusted Blaine would get Kurt to come home.

Blaine made his way through the park and stopped just outside the gate. As he had predicted Kurt was sat on the far left swing. He paused and watched him for a while. His soft slim fingers were playing over the metal of the swing, he would curl and then uncurl them… something Blaine knew he did when he was nervous. Or upset. He pushed his feet lazily back and forth, the swing barely moving, just a gentle comforting rock. Blaine couldn't see his face, but his shoulders were moving gently back and forth so Blaine could tell his was crying. Blaine's heart broke. How many times had he made Kurt cry? Although Jake had had something to do with it this time. Blaine's upper lip curled. He'd deal with Jake later.

"You can stand silently behind me all you want Blaine, I don't want to talk to you." Kurt didn't turn around; he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

Blaine strode silently forward and sat down in the swing next to him. They moved back and forth, eventually finding a rhythm that was in sync with each other.

"I'm sorry about Jake." Blaine said quietly.

"No your not." Kurt said. "You hate Jake."

Blaine opened his mouth. Then closed it again. Kurt was right. He was actually pretty glad Jake was out of the picture.

Kurt turned to him. "All I want is just… no drama… I cant do this drama anymore Blaine and that's all our relationship is, just one drama after another and I just cant do it anymore."

"That night we spent together… when you said you loved me… did you mean it?"

Kurt stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"You said you loved me… did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it." Kurt said shaking his head. "Of course I did."

Blaine turned around in the swing and took Kurt's hand in his. "I want you to stop loving me…"

"Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"Stop loving me, please, just… fall out of love with me, cut off your feelings towards me, do whatever, just stop loving me."

Kurt stared at him. What was he talking about? Stop loving him? Why? Why did Blaine want him to stop loving him?

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly, his hands tightening around Blaine's.

"So I can do it right." Blaine said simply.

"Blaine for god sake, stop talking in riddle and just tell me what's going on." Kurt was beginning to get irritated. Blaine was making no sense.

"Stop loving me… so we can start again… we'll start fresh Kurt… I'll take you out, a proper date, we'll laugh and exchange numbers, then I'll take you out again and because its our second date you'll kiss me for the first time and… and I'll text you each day and then I'll invite you over for dinner and I'll cook you something nice and you'll look at me from across the table and our eyes will meet and you'll fall in love with me again and this time it will be right."

Kurt's lips were parted. He stared at Blaine. Blaine stared back. Start again? Anew? So they could do it right?

"No drama…" Kurt said quietly, a smile beginning to spread across his mouth.

"No drama." Blaine promised, letting go of Kurt's hands.

"But not yet." Kurt said.

"What?"

"I just… I need some time… I mean I just broke up with Jake; I'm not ready to start… dating again… I need some time, please Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed. "Okay." He said quietly. "I'm still allowed to flirt with you right?" He grinned.

Kurt smiled again. "Maybe… I suppose you are going to be around a lot if you're working for my dad."

They sat in silence once again. Blaine took out his phone and deleted Kurt's number. Kurt deleted Blaine's. They smiled at each other. Blaine pushed his feet against the ground. They swung back and forth again. Blaine thought back to the flick knife, lying in his father's drive way. He shivered. It was dark around them. The only light coming from a few streetlights dotted around the park. The only sounds were the crunches of their feet touching the floor and the soft noises of their breath. Kurt's eyes dried eventually. He felt better. The knot in his stomach untwisted. He took a deep breath and sighed. Blaine looked over at him. More than anything he wanted to pull Kurt close and kiss the living day lights out of him but… no. He wanted to do this right. Kurt deserved this. Blaine owed it to him.

They walked silently back to the car. Kurt got in. Blaine told Burt he'd walk home.

"Everything okay kiddo?" Burt asked. "Things got a bit crazy back there…don't you ever run out on me again, your dinners cold."

"Sorry." Kurt bit his lip. "And yes… you know what… I actually think everything's going to be okay."

"Blaine's a sweet kid." Burt said.

_He's perfect_, Kurt's brain whispered softly. _He's perfect._

Blaine decided to leave the flick knife where it was. He wandered along the dark streets back to his car. His heart sank a little. He wanted to be in a proper bed… with pillows and a proper blanket. His neck and spine ached from days of sleeping in his car. But he was happy; things with Kurt were looking up. He didn't care how long he had to wait for Kurt.

Okay. So that was a small lie. Blaine hoped he didn't have to wait long. Jesus, how many dates was it until you were meant to sleep together? Blaine wasn't sure how long he was prepared to wait to get Kurt naked again. Maybe he could convince Kurt it was the second date your meant to sleep together… Blaine grinned as he opened his car door. He settled back in the seat… remembering how it had felt as Kurt had kissed his way down Blaine's stomach… over his thighs and then wrapped his hot wet mouth around him, his silk lips moving over him, grazing his teeth over where he knew Blaine was most sensitive… Blaine clamped his mouth shut and blushed as he heard himself moan out loud in the car. He had to get a grip. Shaking his head he closed his eyes again.

"Blaine?"

Blaine jumped as someone tapped on his car window. He fumbled around for his flick knife. Fuck. Balling his fists he swung the car door open and stopped dead.

"Blaine." They said again, smiling.

"_When I see you, my tummy feels like its got bees in it… they buzz around and around and make me feel funny." Will said grinning. _

_Blaine looked at him and then crossed his eyes. "Your silly." _

_Will crossed his eyes back and poked out his tongue. "Your silly." _

"_Don't copy what I say." _

"_Don't copy what I say." _

_Blaine poked him roughly in the sides. Will squealed and pushed him away. _

"_Where are the bees?" Blaine said reaching out his hand. _

_Will took his hand and placed it on his stomach. "Here… buzz buzz." _

_Blaine ran his hand up and pressed it against Will's heart. _

"_When I see you… I feel bees buzzing around here." _

"_In your heart?" Will said quietly. _

"_Yes… In my heart." _

"Will." Blaine said quietly as Will stepped out of the shadows.

He looked good. Just how Blaine remembered him, messy brown hair that fell just into his eyes and big brown eyes so dark they could be black. Those long curling eyelashes and soft, supple mouth…

"Blaine." Will said again. "How have you been?"

"What are you doing here?"

Will laughed. "I've missed you too."

Blaine paused. "Sorry I just… I'm just a little shocked… I thought I'd never see you again."

Will smiled. Blaine looked hotter than Will remembered. He was taller. His shoulders wider, his cheekbones more prominent. He looked older.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to startle you… I brought you a present." Will reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He placed it carefully into Blaine's palm.

Blaine turned over the pebble in his hand. It was red. On the other side there was a smiley face, messily drawn. Blaine stared at it.

"You gave it to me… remember?" Will said.

"Yeah I… I can't believe you kept it." Blaine looked from the pebble to Will and back to the pebble again.

Will grinned and gestured to the car. "You not sleeping in that are you?"

"Yeah I… I'm kind of homeless at the moment."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Come on, you can stay with me tonight."

Blaine took a step backwards. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't be ridiculous Blaine, come on… we'll have a drink, catch up… You can sleep downstairs, don't tell me you want to sleep in your car?" Will laughed.

Blaine looked back down at the pebble.

"Okay…" He paused. "Thank you."

Will smiled broadly, showing off rows of neat white teeth. "My pleasure, come on, let's get back, it's freezing out here."

**Review? Maybe? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! **

**Okay so here is Chapter 10, as always thanks to the amazing Caz, who is a awesome beta reader, yay!  
**

**Warning: Contains light smut/Kurt having a wet dream at the beginning and sex references through out and swearing etc etc...  
**

**Please, please keep spreading the word about Heart Beats and please, please leave a review! I love hearing from you guys, every review puts a huge smile on my face!  
**

**If you like Heart Beats you can go to twitter and follow - Heartbeatsarmy run by two awesome peeps.  
**

**Also, if anyones interested the song that inspired this fan fiction was - You Wont Feel A Thing by The Script. You should check it out!  
**

**Anyway yes, thank you again!  
**

**Rrr xx  
**

**P.S The bit at the end is a memory if anyone is confused!  
**

Kurt couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. But Blaine had other ideas. Grabbing Kurt's wrists in his hands, he held them still. Kurt raised his eyes to Blaine's, breathing heavily as Blaine smiled softly. Blaine wanted to savour every second; the way Kurt moved, his deep blue eyes, half lidded with desire. He pressed his lips back against Kurt's, kissing him softly, his fingers stroking at the soft skin just underneath Kurt's shirt. They stumbled backwards, until they hit the back wall, and Blaine pressed himself against the length of Kurt's body. Hooking his fingers around the loops of Kurt's jeans he pulled their hips together, rocking into Kurt gently, and Kurt moaned against his mouth.

He watched as Blaine sunk down to his knees, grinning up at Kurt as he did so. Inch by inch Blaine began pulling Kurt's shirt up over his head, kissing each new bit of bare skin he revealed. Kurt let his head fall back against the wall, clamping his mouth shut to suppress another moan.

"We were… supposed to take it slow." Kurt gasped out, as Blaine began nipping at his throat, leaving little red marks on his porcelain skin.

Blaine smirked at him. "Do you really want to take it slow Kurt?" Blaine slid his hand down the front of Kurt's jeans, stroking the bulge teasingly.

Kurt groaned again. "N-not fair…" He pushed against Blaine's hand. "Fine, you win."

Blaine grinned. "I always win."

Kurt closed his eyes and gave in to the sensation of Blaine's hand between his legs. His knees were threatening to buckle underneath him. Blaine's fingers curled around him, moving back and forth over his length.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered, arching his back as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him.

"Blaine…"

"Blaine…"

Kurt woke up with a start; Blaine's name still lingering on his lips. He looked around his room. It was dark and quiet. He was alone.

He sank back against the pillows and ran his hands through his hair. Fuck. He looked down at himself. He was achingly hard. The dream had not given him time to release himself. Kurt sighed, frustrated. He looked over at his mobile and bit his lip. Maybe he could just call Blaine… or text him. Did they really need to take it slow…?

His hand twitched. He picked up his mobile… then paused. They'd deleted each other's numbers. He slammed his phone back down on the bedside table. Maybe he could run to Blaine's house. Then Blaine could pick up where the dream left off and everyone would be happy. Kurt grumbled as he turned over onto his side. This was going to be a long night.

Blaine looked incredulously from Maggie's face and then back to Will's.

"Please tell me you're joking." He choked out in disbelief.

Will sat down beside him and took his hand. "We're here to help you, Blaine."

Blaine stared at him, eyes wide. Had they both gone insane? Blaine couldn't believe what was happening.

He went back with Will. They drank late into the night, reminiscing about when they were younger, remembering that kiss, remembering the pebbles. Blaine laughed at Will's jokes. It was… nice. Blaine wasn't really used to having a friend. Will asked about Blaine's father and Blaine admitted that he had been kicked out of the house.

_Then Will's eyes flickered to Blaine's arms. _

"_You used to come and play, covered in bruises." He said quietly, stroking a thumb over the inside of Blaine's elbow. _

_Blaine swallowed and pulled his arm away. "Yeah well… me and my father had our differences." _

"_Tell me about it." Will said. _

_Blaine shook his head. "I… I don't want to talk about it." _

_It wasn't that Blaine didn't trust Will, he did… and it was so good to see him again but Blaine wasn't all that sure he could talk about it. The memories of his father hitting him were hazed with childhood fantasies. He couldn't really remember one specific time his father had hit him and why… all he knew was that he didn't want to remember those years he had spent locked in that house with Dr. Wilkes. _

_Will dropped the subject and they went back to joking around. _

"_Are you seeing anyone?" Will asked, in an – at the time, seemingly innocent – tone. _

_Blaine paused. "No… Not really… But I'm not… available." He sighed. "It's complicated." _

_Will took a swig of his drink and grinned. "Love should never be complicated, Blaine." _

_Blaine laughed. "But it is, always…" _

"_It was never complicated between us." Will said, his face suddenly serious. "Don't you remember, Blaine? The way we used to feel around each other." _

_Then it was Blaine's turn to take a swig of his drink. "We were just kids." _

"_You don't think we were in love?" _

"_I don't think we knew what love was." _

_Will smiled. "You always did have an answer." _

_Blaine smirked back and shrugged. "Yes, I'm exceptionally clever." _

_Hours later, the night long darkened and the first rays of light showing, Blaine leant forward and kissed Will lightly on the lips. Only for a second. Just like their kiss in the woods. _

"_It's really good to see you again Will." He said, before turning around to curl up on the sofa and promptly falling asleep. _

_Will watched his face in slumber for a while. His eye was completely healed, but Will could see the slight shadow of what had been a nasty black eye._

_Gingerly, he stood up and, making sure Blaine was truly asleep, he lifted up the corner of Blaine's top and pulled it over his head. Blaine stirred, but there was enough alcohol in his system that he stayed asleep. Will looked down at Blaine's bare back and chest._

_Sure enough there were long red marks over the broad of his back, they were only light, but they were there all the same. Will ran his finger over one of the scratches and Blaine shivered. Will looked closer at a purple mark on Blaine's shoulder. Teeth marks._

_Will took a step back and then looked again, a look of disgust crossing his face. Picking up a nearby throw, Will had laid it over Blaine, kissing his lips once more before turning to his own bedroom. _

"Where's my shirt?" Blaine demanded.

"Blaine…" Maggie sat down on Blaine's over side. "We know what Kurt is doing to you."

"Kurt is not abusing me." Blaine growled. "Have you seen him? He couldn't abuse a fly."

Maggie cocked her head pityingly. "Every kitten has their claws."

Blaine choked again. What was she talking about? Was this a dream? When had he taken off his shirt?

"We've seen the scratches Blaine." Maggie reached to stroke Blaine's cheek.

_Blaine groaned loudly as Kurt dug his fingernails into Blaine's back, pulling him closer as Blaine thrust forward… _

"Are you both insane?" Blaine asked, recoiling from Maggie's touch. "Those were… they are… I mean… they were… um… consensual."

Maggie bit her lip and looked at Will. He shrugged and looked at Blaine again.

"Kurt may have convinced you it was consensual Blaine. We're here to help you break the circle of abuse." Will gestured to the bite mark with his fingers.

_Kurt whimpered underneath Blaine as Blaine pushed inside him. Burying his face in Blaine's damp neck, he sank his teeth into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine gasped: the sensation of Kurt's heat around him and Kurt's teeth on his shoulder, threatened to overwhelm his senses. He groaned… _

"Also consensual." Blaine said, blushing angrily. "Please don't make me explain."

"Blaine." Will said quietly. "You don't have to explain yourself to us, we're here for you."

Blaine stood up. "Why does everyone keep trying to help me? I don't need your help okay? I don't need anyone."

"You do need someone, Blaine. You're sleeping in a fucking car!" Maggie said standing up to point a finger at Blaine. "You need us."

Blaine pulled on his shirt and shoved Maggie's hand away roughly. "I've never fucking needed you, Maggie."

Maggie took another step forward, as the anger boiled in Blaine's stomach. Without thinking, he shoved her backwards and she hit the floor with a thud, her head hitting the ground with a dull noise. Blaine stumbled backwards and looked down at his hands with horror.

"Maggie?" He said, sinking to his knees by her side.

Maggie lifted her head, spitting out blood onto the carpet. "What the fuck Blaine? You freak, I'm bleeding!"

Will sank down next to Blaine, and began to wipe the blood from Maggie's mouth. "You do need help Blaine."

Blaine looked down at the blood on his hand. He thought of the flick knife. He thought of Jake lying in that hospital, the way he had choked up blood as Blaine kicked at his stomach. His fists curled. Maybe he was dangerous. He didn't know what went through his head when he lashed out like this at people. What if he lashed out at Kurt? He imagined Kurt lying on that hospital bed… beaten and bruised all because Blaine hadn't been able to control himself.

"No." Blaine said softly. "No." He growled a little louder.

He turned and walked out the door.

Will grabbed his arm. "Blaine… please come back tonight… You can sleep here again."

Blaine nodded. He wasn't sure if he was nodding because he would come back, or if he was just nodding to make Will let him go.

_11:10 _

_Kurt. Look I'm sorry, okay? Please just call me so we can talk. _

_11:23_

_I don't see how many times I can apologize. _

_11:25_

_I need you, please, please just talk to me. _

_11:30 _

_I was an idiot, I needed the money. I just I can't do this without you. Please. _

_11:35 _

_Please. _

_11:40 _

_It's not as if precious Blaine has never made mistakes. He ran out on you, he beat me up! You still talk to him. There's a lot you don't know about Blaine. His history. He's seriously fucked up. You know he has a criminal record right? They moved him from his old school because he nearly killed a kid by throwing him out the window of 5-story building. _

_11:45_

_Well whatever. Just please call me, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _

Kurt turned his mobile over and over in his hands. He'd been receiving texts like this from Jake all day. Sighing he turned his phone off and shoved it under his pillow. He didn't want to talk to Jake. But his words played on his mind. Did Blaine have a criminal record? He certainly showed his violent streak when he beat up Jake.

Getting up, Kurt grabbed his coat and walked outside. Maybe he just needed some air.

Burt was sat at the kitchen table, cup of tea in hand, paper in the other, when Blaine walked in.

"Blaine." Burt looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"November the 11th." Blaine said, sitting down. "I was 13. On the front of my history book I had written my best friend Will's name and mine with a little smiley face… My dad saw it. He'd been drinking… I… I didn't even see the hit coming, but it got me in the side of my jaw and I fell off my chair… I was too shocked to do anything… that's the first time I remember him hitting me…"

Burt put his cup of tea down and stayed silent.

"It became a pattern, the days he wasn't working, he'd get drunk. He would tell me I was useless, an embarrassment to him, then he'd hit me… or shove me to the floor… my mother was too weak to do anything."

Silence.

"I… I knew he didn't love me anymore… He told me enough times… Suddenly I didn't have a father anymore; there was just this monster that lived in my house, which I was constantly terrified of. I liked the radio, the songs that played, I had a little toy dog who would… who would cuddle me… and I'd draw how I felt onto little pebbles and… Every now and again my mother would hold me close and I could feel like I was loved… even just a little…"

Burt watched Blaine's face intently.

"Then… Dr. Wilkes came and suddenly I wasn't allowed out the house anymore. They didn't let me see Will, he moved away. I… I missed him every day. Dr. Wilkes would come and tell me all the horrible things God was going to do to me, then he told me all the wonderful things that would happen if I liked girls. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. My father would shout at me through the night: there was no escape. I had nothing; no one… Th-then I met Maggie and I liked her a little so we started dating and… things got a little better… But I wasn't happy, I was fucking miserable."

He paused.

"I'm not going to sit here and be a big victim about it… but the truth is that I'm scared. Not of my father - that fucker can't touch me anymore and he knows it. But… but of myself." He took in a deep breath. "Sometimes I just see red and I lash out: I hit people; beat them up. I've almost killed two people now… I shoved Maggie and she hit her head and for an awful moment I thought I'd killed her. I just… I couldn't bear it if I hurt someone close to me… I couldn't bear it."

Burt knew Blaine was talking about Kurt. He didn't have to say it.

Blaine sat back in his chair. "Look I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to dump all that on you."

"You're not your father, Blaine." Burt said.

"What?"

"You're not your father. You're stronger than he is; he was a coward and a bully. But you? You're different, I can see it… Kurt can see it." Burt folded his hands. "It's not going to be easy… but you're capable of being a good guy."

Tears began to fall over Blaine's cheeks and for the first time, he let himself cry. He let his head drop and his tears hit the table with little splashes. "I don't want to be scared anymore… I don't want to be scared anymore… Why didn't they stop him?" Blaine looked up at Burt. "Everyone around saw the bruises… my own mother watched him hit me and none of them… none of them tried to help…" Blaine slammed his fist down on the table. Anger was burning inside him once more.

Burt reached forward and grabbed Blaine's fisted hands. "You're free, Blaine. Let it go… he can't hurt you anymore… you're free Blaine, you're free."

Burt let Blaine cry for a little longer then stood up to get him a tissue.

They were silent for a while.

"Thank you." Blaine said finally.

"Anytime." Burt smiled.

"Can you give this to Kurt?" Blaine said, handing Burt a small folded up piece of paper. "Don't tell him it's from me."

Kurt looked down at the piece of paper in his hand.

_12th of September. _

_What a day to fall in love. _

**12th of September **

Kurt shoved his bag into his locker and turned to face the hallways of his new school. Dalton Academy. He took a deep breath. So far, so good. No one had shoved him into any lockers or ruined his hair by dumping a slushie on it. Smiling to himself he walked down the spiralling stairs that lead to the music room. He'd heard Dalton had its own show choir: The Warblers. Just as he set foot on the bottom step he looked up into the most golden hazel eyes he had ever seen, paired with: dark curly hair; soft looking red lips; and long dark, curling eyelashes.

"Hi." The beautiful creature extended his hand. "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt took his hand. It was soft… His handshake was firm enough to make Kurt feel a little weak at the knees.

"Hummel… Kurt… I mean… Kurt… is my name… Hummel is my last name… I don't know why I said it that way round." Kurt laughed nervously. "Who do I think I am? James Bond?"

Oh god. He was rambling. Had he really just said that?

Blaine smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt… Hummel."

Oh the pleasure is all mine you gorgeous god of a man.

"Are you new?" Blaine asked, still smiling.

Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Blaine's eyes were raking over his skin, if he didn't know better he would have said he saw… hunger in those eyes. Kurt blushed. Was this guy gay?

"Yes… just transferred."

"Come on, I'll show you around." Blaine gestured to Kurt to follow him as he set off down the halls.

Kurt was rewarded with a perfect view of Blaine's ass. He grinned. Oh he loved this school already.

**Review...? Maybe? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Contains small amount of smut at the begging and the rest of this chapter is so cheesy and full of so much fluff and decided I had to warn you! **

**This is the cheesiest chapter possible EVER. But I felt you guys deserved some romance after all the tears I have given you!  
**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they are always so AWESOME and I cherish every single one!  
**

**Please, please keep reviewing, it really does mean everything to me!  
**

**As always thanks to my absolutely freaking awesome beta reader Caz who puts up with all my shit and is generally just amazing.  
**

**Remember, if you enjoy this story you can follow - HeartbeatsArmy for updates and stuff!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**R xx  
**

It took Blaine approximately 3 days to convince Kurt to go on a date with him. The deciding moment was when Blaine had pulled his shirt off on a particularly hot day when he knew Kurt was watching him. Kurt had mouthed 'fuck you' at him from across the garage and Blaine had grinned back.

Now Blaine stepped under the warm gushing water of Will's shower, preparing for their first date. He hadn't seen Maggie since… well… since he'd pushed her over. He hadn't seen much of Will either. He would see him in the evenings: it had been slightly awkward between them, but Will didn't bring up the Kurt thing again.

Blaine had been drinking a lot more than he usually did. He noticed Will was quite the drinker. Will had even taken him out to a bar and, under fake IDs, they drank into the night until Blaine had thrown up. Blaine grimaced. Not one of his finest moments, but Will was too drunk to notice.

Thank god Kurt hadn't seen him. Kurt didn't strike Blaine as the kind who drank or particularly enjoyed being around those who did. Blaine smiled. He had such an innocent air about him… except when he was in bed; then everything changed. Blaine grinned to himself. He planned to romance the crap out of Kurt tonight. He admitted he had gone completely over the top. He wondered if Kurt knew just how much money Blaine had. He wasn't proud of how much he had stolen from his father's bank account… but whatever. It would be his money one day anyway. Who else was his dad going to leave it too? He bought himself a new suit: Armani of course.

It turned out Will had a fucking massive car, an Aston Martin Vanquish. It was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen, except for Kurt of course. He'd bribed Will to let him borrow it, just for tonight and he'd reluctantly agreed.

Blaine couldn't remember being this excited in a long time. He had a date. A date with Kurt. Just the two of them. All night. With all the surprises Blaine had lined up through the night. Money gets you in everywhere.

Blaine was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

Or the footsteps as the person stepped inside.

He didn't even hear the shower door open.

He had just reached up to turn up the heat to soothe his muscles – for Burt worked him hard in that tyre shop – when he felt that person's arms slip around his waist and lips touch the back of his neck. Blaine jumped, whirled around and found himself face to face with a very naked Will.

"Will!" Blaine said, squirming in his arms, trying to break free. "What are you doing?"

Will smiled at him, tightening his arms around Blaine's waist, so that their bodies were pressed close together, water running down both their backs.

"I cried for three days straight when we moved away… my parents couldn't understand why I was so upset." He said quietly, his black eyes pinned on Blaine's hazel ones.

Blaine relaxed a little, his eyes pricking with tears. "Me too… I missed you so much…"

Will dipped his head to lick the water droplets from Blaine's collarbone. Blaine bit his lip and let him… He couldn't deny how he felt for Will.

"Be with me." Will said, lifting his head again to press his nose against Blaine's. "We were always meant to be together Blaine… you and I…"

Blaine pressed his lips against Will's. "I love you so much… I really fucking love you."

Will kissed him back hungrily. "I love you too… Forget Kurt… be mine, I'll take care of you."

Blaine melted into the kiss. Soon Will's hands were wandering on his back, his fingers stroking at Blaine's skin. The heat from the water and the steam that surrounding them was blurring Blaine's vision. He was losing his head. He knew he shouldn't be there… but it felt so good to be pressed against Will. Not to mention the way Will's erection was pressed against Blaine's own… Carefully Blaine rocked his hips slightly. Oh… Will groaned into Blaine's mouth. Blaine blushed. Will's hands ran down over Blaine's ass, pulling him against him, teasing his fingers over where Will knew Blaine would be sensitive. It worked. Blaine was squirming and whimpering against Will's mouth.

"Turn around…" Will whispered, sucking on Blaine's ear lobe.

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he swallowed. "I… Well… no one's ever…I mean…"

Will smiled. "I'll be gentle, I promise…"

Blaine let his eyes drop to what was between Will's legs. That did not look gentle. Did he really want this? His first time to be with Will? He had always guessed the first person he'd let… well… he'd let fuck him would be Kurt. It was this thought that snapped Blaine was the trance like state desire alone had put him under. Kurt. His date. Kurt. It was Kurt he was meant to be with. Not Will. Blaine pushed Will away feeling sick to his stomach. Jesus Christ. What was wrong with him?

"No… I… fuck… I have to go." Blaine shoved past Will, grabbing a towel and rushing into the lounge to get his clothes.

Will followed him, pulling a towel around his own waist. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Its Kurt I was always meant to be with… If you had never moved away, I'd probably still be with you and that would be wrong because… you're… insane… like seriously, you're crazy… you were meant to move away and I was meant to fall in love with Kurt… Oh God… I love Kurt okay."

Will stared at him brokenly. "Blaine… you just said you loved me…"

"I do love you… You were my first love, my first kiss… I'll always love you, but I am meant to be with Kurt." Blaine pulled on his boxers and trousers. He was going to be late and he had to pick up some things before he could pick up Kurt.

"If you walk out that door you'll break my heart forever Blaine." Will said plainly.

Blaine paused as he buttoned his shirt. He walked over towards the door.

"You can't deny what just happened between us Blaine… Walk out that door, and you'll never kiss or hold me ever again." Will was standing, his arms folded, watching Blaine intently.

Blaine opened the door.

"I'm so sorry." Then he closed the door behind him.

Will watched the closed door, and within 30 seconds, he heard the roar of an engine. Wills mouth dropped open. Oh… Blaine had to be joking. He'd taken Will's fucking car? That asshole. Will gritted his teeth. That fucking asshole.

Kurt was sitting on his front steps, waiting eagerly for Blaine. He wondered if waiting outside was a little too forward… but he didn't care. He'd gotten ready hours ago. Burt had raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Burt had decided against telling Kurt that Blaine had come round… and what he had said. Burt knew that it was obviously very personal to Blaine and he'd tell Kurt when he was ready. Burt should've known Blaine's dad had hit him… He knew he should've intervened, called social services or something. It had been eating Burt inside… the way Blaine had asked why no one helped him. Good question, Burt thought, good fucking question.

Kurt swung his legs and checked his watch for the 10th time that minute.

"Waiting for Blaine?" A voice said.

Kurt turned his head, surprised. A tall man, a little older than Kurt, with brown hair and… wow… really, really black eyes, was standing, his hand thrust in the pockets of dark denim trousers.

"Y-yes… who are you?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I'm an old friend of Blaine's… and… I'm here to warn you about him, because roughly…" Will paused to check his watch. "Half an hour ago he was showering with me and telling me how much he loved me."

Kurt's heart fell into his stomach. "Wh-what?"

Will smiled. "How much he missed me, did I mention we were showering together?"

Kurt stood up and squared his shoulders. "Yes you did. I suggest you leave, now. I don't know who you are, but you are not ruining my date with Blaine."

Will walked up to Kurt and whispered in his ear. "As him about me… ask him who his first love was… and just one more thing…" Will paused. "Blaine likes to be bottom too." Will walked away.

Kurt had flushed scarlet. Who was that guy? An asshole. Blaine certainly hadn't mentioned any tall dark stranger he had been in love with. Just how much was Blaine keeping secret from him? All suspicious thoughts left Kurt's head when a sleek black car rounded the corner. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

The car halted in front of Kurt and Blaine stepped out to hold the door open for Kurt. Kurt's jaw dropped. Damn. Blaine scrubbed up good. His suit – Armani suit, he corrected himself – looked like it had tailored to fit him perfectly, and his gold, almost flashing eyes, flashing skin and sleeked back hair pulled the look together. He looked like he'd just stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine. He grinned.

"I…" Kurt looked down at what he had thought was the perfect outfit, but looked plain compared to Blaine. "You ruined my outfit." He grumbled. "Why are you working in a tyre shop when you have a car like that?"

"I like the company." Blaine winked as Kurt got into the car.

Blaine started the engine and pulled away from the house.

"I feel a bit like your prostitute." Kurt laughed. "Or your trophy wife."

Blaine laughed. "That's not something people say on a first date."

"Sorry…" Kurt smiled at him. "You're full of surprises you know."

"Just you wait."

They spent the rest of the car journey in silence. Kurt turned in his seat to admire the side of Blaine's face; he really did look like he had been sculpted by an artist, he was so perfect. Not a single blemish: he had a perfect nose; squared cheekbones; and plush lips. Kurt sighed. The man with the dark eyes was still playing on his mind. He tried to push what he said to the back of his mind, he'd talk to Blaine about it later. He just wanted to enjoy himself.

They pulled up outside a modern-looking restaurant, with walls that were pure glass. His eyes widened. In the dark, fairy lights were rigged up in every glass corner, causing the whole place to sparkle.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Kurt spluttered out as Blaine dragged him towards the door. "Oh no… I am not going in there, I don't even have a job… they'll kick me out."

Blaine laughed. "Come on, it's even more beautiful inside."

Kurt found that hard to believe. They walked through the door and… the place was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt said.

Blaine looked sheepish. "I um… I dropped a little cash so we could have the place to ourselves."

Kurt stopped dead. "Okay, that's it, I'm not moving until you tell me how much money you have and where you have been hiding it all?"

Blaine couldn't help but wrap an arm around Kurt's waist. "Look, forget the money… let me spoil you tonight, please?"

Kurt nodded mutely and let Blaine pull him up a spiralling staircase, where they were met by a smiling red haired lady.

"Evening, Mr. Anderson." She bowed her head slightly. "You must be Mr. Hummel; it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled widely as she led them to their table.

They sat down, but Kurt was still eyeing Blaine suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He said, narrowing his eyes. "This is not the Blaine I know and why do I feel like I've stepped into the set of a very bad, very cheesy romcom? Please don't tell me Colin Firth is going to suddenly appear."

Blaine pressed his fingers to his ear. "Call off Colin Firth, I repeat, get rid of Colin Firth." He grinned.

Kurt laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. "Ass hole… seriously, what is this?"

Blaine shrugged. "Let's just say, I'm trying to reinvent myself."

Kurt smiled.

They talked through the meal and Kurt had to admit that the food was amazing… Half way through the meal Blaine clicked his fingers; the lights went down to a simple glow and out of nowhere a man with a guitar appeared. Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hands in his.

"This one's dedicated to the couple in the corner." The man said, a twinkle of humour in his eyes. "Have a nice night guys…" And with that, he began to play. Kurt recognized the song instantly.

"A Thousand Years?" He laughed. "How top 40 of you."

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Blaine smiled and stood up, holding out his hand. "Dance with me."

Kurt blushed and took his hand. Blaine pulled him into the middle of the room and pulled him close as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, and smiled.

"This is definitely not first date stuff…" He said quietly.

Blaine smiled. "Shut up and enjoy it."

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine stared off into the distance. He looked down at the man in his arms. He didn't deserve someone so perfect… He couldn't bear it if he broke Kurt's heart again.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Kurt lifted his head to press his lips against Blaine's.

"Kissing is not first date stuff." Blaine said quietly.

"Shut up and enjoy it." Kurt whispered back, smiling.

Blaine couldn't argue with that.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Before Kurt even knew what was happening the song was over and the man had disappeared. The lights came back on. They kissed for a few moments more before breaking apart. Kurt let out a long shaky breath.

"Okay seriously, where are the cameras?"

Blaine took his hand again. "Come on, I better take you home."

It wasn't until they got back into the car and Kurt watched the glowing restaurant fade into the distance that he confronted Blaine about the man with the dark eyes.

"While I was waiting for you… Someone came up to me and… said you'd been showering with them and you told them you loved them." Kurt said it all at once. Part of him hated him for saying it. What if it ruined this perfect, perfect evening?

Blaine's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. Will. That bastard. Perhaps it had been taking things a step too far to take Will's car…

"Don't worry about him… he's um… he's an old friend, my first love I suppose…" Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "He means nothing to me anymore, I swear it… look, we have a lot to talk about, you and I… a lot of shit to sort out but can you just let me have tonight without someone trying to ruin it?"

Blaine looked so lost and hopeful that Kurt couldn't help but sigh and sit back in his chair. "Okay… but starting tomorrow you are telling me everything I don't know about you, Blaine Anderson."

"It's a deal." Blaine smiled.

Blaine had one more surprise up his sleeve. He pulled the car into the parking lot of the big hockey stadium just outside of town.

"What's this?" Kurt opened his mouth. "I thought you were taking me home?"

"I lied." Blaine said opening his door. "Come on, this is the last surprise I promise."

Kurt bit his lip but took Blaine's hand. "If Anne Hathaway is in there, I swear to God, I will slap you."

Blaine laughed. "Will you let the movie thing go?"

"This just doesn't happen to real people."

"Guess you're extraordinary then."

Kurt noticed that the stadium was empty as Blaine pulled him along to one of the seats. Set out in front of them was two glasses of drink on a little picnic blanket. They sat down, and Blaine pointed to the sky.

"Is this the part of the movie where I tell you about all the star constellations?" He grinned.

"Don't you fucking dare." Kurt glared playfully, but it was short lived when he began to giggle slightly.

"Good, cause I know fuck all about constellations."

Kurt grinned at him and took a sip of his drink. "It's kind of beautiful up here…"

Blaine watched his face carefully. "Yeah… beautiful."

Kurt turned to look at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

Blaine paused. "A little birdie… named Rachel, told me it had always been your fantasy to be kissed on those little screens in a hockey stadium."

Kurt blushed. "Wh-what? Oh god… don't judge me… it just always looks so cute… like on F.R.I.E.N.D.S and…"

Blaine held up his hand. "Hey, no judgments, watch the screen." He smiled. As Kurt guessed the screen lit up and Kurt and Blaine appeared. Kurt blushed harder.

Blaine leaned in. "Kiss me, then."

Kurt shook his head and leaned in to press his lips against Blaine's. "You're incredible… I feel like any second I'm going to wake up."

Blaine kissed him back, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist. They stayed like that, wrapped in each others' arms as the world darkened around them. For a few precious seconds they forgot the everyday pressures and problems that awaited them back in reality. It wasn't going to be easy… nothing ever was… But as Kurt felt Blaine's warm tongue touch against his, he just had this feeling that maybe they were strong enough to make it through. That maybe… just maybe, they could make it right this time.

John Anderson stared at the credit bill in his hand. His face turned a deep shade of red. Crumpling up the paper he hurled it against the wall. That little bastard. Not satisfied, he picked up his glass of scotch and threw that instead. It hit the wall with an almighty crash, sending pieces of glass and alcohol flying over the room. John sat down in his chair and for once in his life, he felt completely and utterly helpless.

**Review? Maybe..? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Swearing, mild violence and smut in this chapter. You have been warned! **

**As always thanks to my beta reader Caz!  
**

**And thank you so much for reading!  
**

**Roroxx  
**

"Don't you dare let me go."

Blaine smirked at the fear lining Kurt's features. Kurt was gripping onto his hands so tightly he thought he bones might break.

"Jesus, I wouldn't have brought you here if I knew you were such a wimp." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"If I wasn't holding your hand I'd hit you."

"Kinky."

"Shut up."

Blaine smiled. Kurt looked adorable in his scarf and tight fitting tweed jacket. The blue light glaring off the ice around them was enhancing his porcelain skin. Their second date. Blaine had taken Kurt ice-skating; it was far simpler than their first date, and other people skated around them. Kurt loved it… even if he couldn't skate to save his life.

"Look, just turn around." Blaine said, moving Kurt around so his back was to Blaine. Then Blaine slipped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind so he could push him forward.

"I don't like it." Kurt said, squinting his eyes and giggling in Blaine's arms.

Blaine ignored him; they were getting some looks from around the rink. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek and tightened his arms around him. One woman shook her head, tutting and ushered her children away. Blaine gritted his teeth. A couple of burly looking guys were stood on the outskirts of the ice rink and were watching Kurt and Blaine closely. Blaine felt a little uneasy, but he refused to let the fact that they were being stared at ruin his time with Kurt and he certainly wasn't going to hide their relationship.

"People are looking at us." Kurt said quietly, biting his lip.

"Ignore them." Blaine growled, feeling angry.

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss my cheek in public." Kurt said slowly, the smile leaving his face.

Blaine spun Kurt around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. "I'll kiss you if I want to… I'm not going to let some red neck idiots stop me from showing affection to my perfect boyfriend."

Kurt smiled at him. "I'm not your boyfriend… yet, we're only on date two."

Blaine grinned, it was kind of hot that Kurt was playing hard to get. "So… on our next date… that will be date three right…?"

Kurt leaned in close and said quietly. "Yes… so you're going to come over to my house, I'm going to cook you something amazing and since we'll have the house to ourselves we're going to make love in as many rooms as possible before my parents come home, okay?"

Blaine stared at him open mouthed. He was embarrassingly hard. Damn. Kurt was laughing.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Kurt smirked, looking down at Blaine's crotch.

"I hate you." Blaine said grinning.

Blaine pulled Kurt off the rink and they walked outside hand in hand. It was dark out, the car park stretching before them as a mass of black. A few streetlights gave a dim glow but Blaine couldn't see his car anywhere. Grumbling he looked around, it was just as he thought he spotted his car in the corner that something hit him in the back with such force he almost fell flat on his face. He choked; the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. "What the hell was that?"

Blaine was still coughing, before he could reply something hit him again, this time in the back of head and this time he was sent sprawling to the floor. Stones. Large ones, rocks even. Blaine touched his hand to the back of his head, only a tiny bit of blood dripped onto his fingers. Kurt was on his knees beside him.

"Blaine… wh-whats happening?" Kurt's voice was choked with fear, tears threatening to bubble over his cheeks.

"Run." Blaine choked, grabbing Kurt's hand. "We've got to run."

They didn't get far. Before Blaine could even haul Kurt to his feet they were surrounded on all sides by the men who had been watching them earlier. Blaine clenched his fists.

"Going somewhere?" The largest one asked, flexing his fingers.

"Get out of our way." Blaine growled, gripping Kurt's hand and holding him close beside him.

"This faggot's got attitude." One of them laughed.

"We don't appreciate you faggots coming into a family friendly place like that." The big one said. Blaine didn't like the look in his eye. Kurt was dead silent beside him, but Blaine could feel his hand shaking violently.

The men were moving in on Kurt and Blaine, one of them knocking roughly into Blaine's shoulder. Then came their fists. Blaine threw up his arm in front of his face as the first punch came in; he heard Kurt cry out beside him as one of the men tried to shove him to the floor. That was it. Blaine snapped. Before he even knew what he was doing his flick knife was in his hand, having picked it up the day before, a second punch headed his way and he sank the knife deep into his attacker. Luckily for the man, it only punctured through his arm and not his chest. Blaine ripped the knife out as blood dripped to the floor. The man looked down at his bloodied arm in total disbelief. They backed away slightly. Blaine held the knife out, his upper lip curled into a growl.

"Take one more step towards us and it will be the last fucking thing you ever do." He said, his voice eerily calm.

"This isn't over." One of them snarled as they backed away, leaving a trail of blood across the floor.

Blaine wiped the blood off onto his sleeve, as he noticed that Kurt had let go of his hand. He knew Kurt was crying before he even turned around to face him.

"Kurt… are you okay?" Blaine breathed out, reaching to rest his hand on Kurt's arm.

Kurt sniffled and flinched slightly at Blaine's touch. "No."

They walked in silence to Blaine's car. Once inside, Blaine locked the doors and pulled Kurt into his arms. Kurt sobbed quietly into Blaine's chest, still shaking.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine said over and over again.

Kurt wiped his eyes and looked up at Blaine's face. "Would you have stabbed them… properly? Could you do it?" His voice was quiet, barely even a whisper.

Blaine paused. He had certainly felt ready to kill them all… he wasn't sure if he wanted Kurt to know that.

"I don't know…" Blaine said carefully. "If they touched you…"

Kurt put his finger over Blaine's lips. "Don't say it." He said. "Don't say you'd kill for me Blaine, I… you're not a killer, don't make me see you as one."

Blaine stayed silent. In all truth he was pretty sure he would kill someone if they tried to hurt Kurt. He'd nearly killed Jake; he'd been on his way to maybe even kill his father. Jesus. He was so fucked up. Shoving the keys into the ignition, Blaine slammed the car into reverse and pulled out of the car park.

They stayed silent for 5 minutes until Kurt put out his hand and rested it softly on Blaine's leg. "In a way… part of me wasn't that scared, because I thought… if I'm going to die, at least I'd die with you beside me." Kurt squeezed his leg.

Blaine pulled his car over just outside of Kurt's house and, undoing his seat belt, leant over and kissed Kurt on the mouth, sliding his hand over his waist and pulling him close. Kurt kissed him back, feeling his tears drying on his cheeks; his stomach was still knotted with fear, but he felt safe sat there in Blaine's arms.

Blaine pulled away a little. "Sorry it's so hard being with me." He said, laughing quietly.

Kurt kissed him again. "Should we call the police…?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, forget about them okay."

Kurt nodded as Blaine pulled him in for another kiss. Blaine's fingers were trailing along Kurt's waist as they kissed causing Kurt to feel a little dizzy. Blaine touched his tongue to Kurt's lips and he opened his mouth obediently. Their tongues flicked against each other as Blaine's hand slipped under the bottom of Kurt's jacket. The familiarity of Blaine's touch meant Kurt had to clamp his mouth shut to stop a moan escaping from his lips, he pushed Blaine's hand away.

"Look… I… it's been a long night, I just want to get in my bed." Kurt said quietly.

"Okay…" Blaine said, still looking at Kurt hungrily.

"Stop looking at me like that or I won't be able to leave." Kurt breathed out, fighting the urge to climb into Blaine's lap and grind against him: he really did want him and Blaine to take it slow…

Kurt opened the car door, Blaine leaned over and kissed him again, softer this time. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Kurt swallowed. "I've been bullied all my life, I'm used to it… plus they didn't really touch me, it was you they hit…" Kurt ran his hand over the small bump on the back of Blaine's head. It wasn't bleeding he was pleased to find.

"As long as you're sure…"

"Good night Blaine… thanks for the date." Kurt said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Blaine nodded as Kurt got out the car, closing the door behind him. He watched him walk to the door and let himself in. Blaine let his head fall back against the car's headrest. He wouldn't admit it to Kurt, or even really to himself, but Blaine had been scared back there in that car park and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

"I don't care."

Maggie stared at John Anderson in disbelief. "B-but… Mr. Anderson he's your son… and this guy, Kurt he's… abusing him."

John looked tiredly from Maggie to the other man who sat there. What did they say his name was? Will something? It rang a bell in John's mind but he couldn't place his finger on who the guy was.

"Kurt would never abuse anyone" said Jake indignantly from the corner of the room.

John rolled his eyes. Who had invited this kid?

"Who asked you?" Maggie snapped. "Just cause you're in love with him and he chose Blaine over you."

"Shut up Maggie, Blaine chose Kurt over you so…"

Will looked bored. "Look all I know is that Blaine won't listen to us, he's really got it bad for the guy."

"Blaine is not my son anymore, he is no longer my problem." John said. "Now please leave, you're all wasting my time."

Will narrowed his eyes. He didn't like John Anderson… he hated what he'd done to Blaine, the way he had abused him.

"Let's go; this ass hole is never going to help us." Will said, standing up.

"Watch your mouth." John said, as eerily calm as his son had been the night before.

"Fuck you." Will growled, slamming out of the door.

Maggie blushed. "Sorry about him Mr. Anderson… but look… please think this over, at the end of the day he is still your son…"

With that Maggie and Jake walked after Will.

John sat, staring at the empty place where they had just been. He sighed heavily, and closed his eyes. His wife never stopped crying anymore, he could hear her at night. Sometimes he'd catch her standing in Blaine's room, or going through his things. The other day he'd even caught her hugging one of his baby grows. He knew she missed him terribly. It was starting to irritate John greatly; he was glad that little bastard was gone. He'd been on the phone to his bank all morning, Blaine was completely cut off. There was no way he'd take any more money out of that account.

Then there was Maggie. John was very fond of Maggie; she was most certainly the daughter he should have had: a good head on that pair of shoulders. Her determination to break Blaine and Kurt up made John admire her greatly. Maggie believed that Blaine was just going through a phase and planned to win him back, no matter what it took. John poured himself another glass of Scotch.

The door opened and Mark, one of John's lawyers walked in. He was a big man, much taller than John.

"Mark." John stood up to shake the man's hand. "What happened to your arm?" John asked, his eyebrows raised. Wrapped around Mark's forearm was a pretty hefty bandage.

"John." Mark said. "I ran into your son last night."

Maggie, Jake and Will sat at Jake's kitchen.

"Look, we all have our differences, but we all only want one thing, Blaine to wake up and leave Kurt." Jake said slowly. "So I suggest we put aside our different motivations and join together."

Maggie nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I agree…"

Will folded his arms. "Blaine won't listen to us… so it's time that more… desperate measures are taken."

Jake nodded. "Yes… Whatever we do it's all for a good cause, so it's justified."

"Anything is justified."

Maggie's eyes sparkled. "We need to get rid of Kurt, like really… take him out of the picture completely."

"I have just the idea." Jake said leaning back smiling.

Kurt didn't tell his father what happened. Part of him just wanted to forget it ever happened, but it felt weird keeping things from his dad, they were so close. He had told his dad that Blaine was coming over for the evening. Burt had looked slightly uncomfortable; but agreed.

Kurt looked around the kitchen. It wasn't exactly as impressive as Blaine's first date but Kurt had made the effort. He had made noodles, he remembered vaguely Blaine mentioning something about liking them. At least he hoped that's what he said; he could have said he hated them. Kurt suddenly felt very nervous. Was he ready to sleep with Blaine again? What if he just walked out on him again? Kurt sat at the table, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Maybe he had put out dinner too early… He looked at the two bowls set on the table. He reached over to correct Blaine's fork that had gone crooked. He thought about Jake. Jake had stopped texting him every day, and Kurt was a little worried. Maybe he should just call him… Kurt looked down. They never really talked things through. Speaking of talking through, he had made it very clear to Blaine that he expected Blaine to explain everything about Will; Blaine had been reluctant but finally agreed.

The doorbell rang. Kurt's heart lurched. He walked as calmly as he could and opened the door. Blaine was leaning against the doorframe, he hands flung in the pockets of tight black jeans. His white shirt was tucked in and buttoned up, a dark grey waistcoat flung over his shoulder.

"Hi." Blaine said, smiling.

"Hi." Kurt breathed, he really was ridiculously gorgeous.

"How are you?" Blaine said as he followed Kurt into the kitchen. "I mean, are you okay about what happened?"

Kurt smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes, I know you would protect me and yes… it was pretty scary but… I'll get over it."

Blaine still looked concerned.

"Sit down." Kurt said. "Don't let them ruin our night together."

Blaine smiled and sat down opposite Kurt. "Okay… Wow… this looks amazing." Blaine grinned at Kurt and picked up his fork.

So do you.

Kurt blushed happily.

Kurt was, Blaine soon discovered, an exceptional cook. Blaine kicked off his shoes, and Kurt did the same. They entwined their legs together whilst they ate, Kurt's foot stroking at the inside of Blaine's legs. They laughed together, chatting as they ate.

Blaine grinned as he picked up one end of a noodle and offered the other end to Kurt. Kurt laughed and put it in his mouth; they nibbled each end until their lips met in the middle. Kurt giggled. Blaine grinned at him.

When they finished eating Kurt led Blaine to the couch. Blaine lay down and Kurt lay down beside him, shuffling in close so that their noses were touching. He raised his eyes to lock with Blaine's.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed. "I was thinking… we really don't have to… do anything, I mean I know how much it hurt you when I left last time and everything that happened in the car park and stuff with… Jake…"

Kurt responded by sliding his hand over the front of Blaine's jeans, squeezing his crotch lightly with his fingers.

"Shhh…" Kurt said, smiling. "If we're going to do it in as many rooms as possible, preferably ending in the shower, you need to stop feeling guilty." Kurt grinned teasingly.

Blaine was enjoying this confident Kurt greatly. "How romantic." He teased.

Kurt smirked. "We've had enough romance for now."

Blaine smiled and leaned forward to lock his lips with Kurt's. Kurt kissed him back a little breathlessly as Blaine pushed himself up and then lowered his body down on top of Kurt's, settling easily between his legs. Kurt swallowed and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine lowered his head to kiss him again, deeper this time, their tongues flicking against each other passionately.

Kurt bucked his hips against Blaine as Blaine began to grind against him. Kurt was whimpering against Blaine's mouth. He couldn't believe how turned on he was already: he wanted to be naked; he wanted Blaine to be naked; he wanted to feel their bare skin touching once again. Jesus Christ he'd missed it. The feeling he had with Jake was nothing compared to how Blaine made him feel. Blaine seemed to agree as his hands were fumbling with the buttons on Kurt's shirt. Blaine tore his mouth off Kurt's.

"I can't open your fucking buttons." Blaine gasped breathlessly, a bubble of laughter escaping his throat. "They're welded shut!"

Kurt stared at him in disbelief and reached down to try to undo them himself. Blaine was right.

"Kurt." Blaine said quietly. "Do you like this shirt particularly?"

Kurt shook his head and was about to say something when Blaine took the bottom of his shirt and ripped it clean in half, discarding it to the floor. A few buttons lay on Kurt's stomach but Blaine pushed them out the way. Oh… fuck. He'd forgotten how perfect Kurt was. He groaned at the sight of his bare chest. Kurt was staring at him in disbelief.

"Blaine!" He gasped, giggling. "That cost a lot of money."

Blaine grinned and pulled off his own shirt. "I don't care, I'll buy you a new one."

He lowered himself back down. Kurt sighed happily as their bare skin touched. Their heartbeats thundered against each other. For the first time everything just felt right. With Will… with Jake… things just didn't fit properly but this… this was the way it supposed to be.

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt again and looked down at him, adoration lining his features. "I don't like hearing your heartbeat…" He whispered trailing his fingers over Kurt's chest.

"Wh-why?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

"It makes you seem so fragile, like anything could stop that little thudding noise and I would just… die with you."

Kurt reached up to stroke the side of Blaine's face. "I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine smiled and kissed him again. Blaine pulled Kurt's trousers off and kicked his own to the floor. They rocked against each other, desire building inside them. Kurt swallowed Blaine's moans against his lips. Blaine's fingers trailed down the middle of Kurt's stomach and reached inside his boxers. He stroked Kurt roughly enjoying the little whimpering Kurt was making as he let his head fall back, his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted in pleasure.

Blaine rolled them over so Kurt was on top of him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kurt said breathlessly.

"Letting you be top." Blaine said, leaning up to suck Kurt's neck. "I want you to be the first person to fuck me."

Kurt groaned, tilting his head, but shaking his head he rolled them back over.

"No… I want you to be top again… I missed you being inside me…" Kurt looked up at Blaine, a little smile dancing on his lips. "Please fuck me again Blainey…" He whined softly.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. Jesus Christ… Kurt was going to be the death of him. Hearing Kurt plead him sent Blaine over the edge, he couldn't get the rest of their clothes off fast enough. Blaine panted softly against Kurt's mouth.

"Did you bring protection?" Kurt said, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

Blaine froze. "Shit…"

Kurt's face fell. "Blaine…" He whined. "I don't have any… or lube."

Blaine's heart sank. "Fuck… shit…" He gritted his teeth, it took all his will power to untangle himself from Kurt's legs. "Is there a convenience store around here?"

Kurt grumbled as Blaine pulled his trousers back on. "Come back, I don't care… forget protection, I want you…"

Blaine shook his head. "I'll be two minutes…"

"There's one at the end of the road." Kurt sighed, he grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled him down for a kiss. "Hurry the fuck up."

Blaine groaned and nodded, he shot out of the house as fast as his legs would carry him, pulling his shirt back on.

Kurt watched him leave, he laid back against the couch, covering up his nakedness with a pillow and prayed Blaine would be quick.

**Review maybe...? It'll make me write the next bit faster..**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING - This is basically a chapter of just smut to be honest. So I'm sorry ;) I think you all thought something really bad was going to happen, but I'm not that mean so here you go... **

**As always thank you so much for your beautiful and perfect reviews, your support means everything to me so please keep reviewing and spreading the word!  
**

**As always thanks to my awesome beta reader, Caz. x  
**

**Rorrxxxx  
**

The sound of the door slamming made Kurt jump, he looked around, slightly panicked, before Blaine burst through the lounge door. He looked out of breath, and clutched a small brown paper bag in his hand. Kurt's body visibly sagged in relief. He was here. He was here.

Wordlessly, Blaine, tore off his clothes once more and, hitting the light switch so that they were plunged into almost darkness (minus the gentle glow from the kitchen) he lowered himself back onto Kurt.

"You took too long." Kurt whimpered, welcoming the warm weight of Blaine's body once more.

Blaine kissed him hungrily, parting his knees and settling between his legs. Both of them gasped as their bodies touched. Their need for each other throbbed entirely noticeably between them.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine said breathlessly.

Blaine's hands trailed down Kurt's back until they reached his ass, which he caressed softly with his fingers.

Kurt groaned but pushed his hand away. "You don't need to… prepare me… I um…" Kurt blushed scarlet. "I did it myself while you were um… gone."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "You did wh-what…?" That was the hottest, sexiest, damn thing Blaine had ever heard.

Kurt, still feeling embarrassed, pulled Blaine towards him to kiss him deeply before rolling onto his stomach and pushing against Blaine. Blaine reached for the little brown paper bag, fumbling against the cock-block of a condom box, and retrieving a foil packet and the small bottle. He ripped the packet open and moaned almost illegally as he rolled on the condom and coated himself with lube.

Kurt whimpered. Blaine groaned and, pushing Kurt's legs a little further apart, gripping his hips with his hands, Blaine slammed into him. Kurt near-on screamed, and gripped at the couch with his fingers. Oh… He had missed the way Blaine filled him. He bit his lip against the pain and pushed back onto Blaine, grinding down on his cock.

Blaine stopped still. Kurt looked so sexy underneath him. His pale smooth pale back, the soft bumps of his spine and the way he was whimpering and grinding against Blaine. Begging for more.

"Why… have you stopped?" Kurt gasped, his body aching for Blaine just to fuck him… to make Kurt his… "Just do it Blaine… p…please."

Blaine didn't need telling twice and, his fingers tightening around Kurt's hips, he began to thrust forward. Shit. Kurt felt so good. It had been too long since they had been like this. Desire took over.

Kurt continued to whimper and moan, writhing underneath Blaine. Blaine. Relentless Blaine.

He didn't slow down, nor let Kurt catch his breath. Kurt didn't think he'd ever been fucked like this… he was shocked to find he loved it. Blaine's breath was hot on his neck, his groans getting louder. The friction from the couch was almost unbearable; Kurt could feel himself nearing his climax.

Blaine's hand slipped underneath Kurt and he began to stroke Kurt's cock roughly. Kurt cried out, thrusting into Blaine's hand.

Thrusting forward once more, Blaine exploded inside Kurt, groaning out his name and panting helplessly. He continued to stroke Kurt until Kurt came hard into his hand, crying out "Blaine" and "fuck" and all sorts of unholy words that Blaine could never imagine him saying, but loved it all nonetheless.

Blaine collapsed against Kurt, panting against his neck. Kurt's eyes drifted closed; his whole body ached and it was… wonderful. He smiled happily.

Blaine pulled out of him and chucked the condom back in the paper bag before settling back on top of Kurt, their limbs sliding against each other, slick with sweat. They lay silently; the only sound was their breath, still coming out raggedly. Blaine rolled off Kurt and pulled Kurt against him.

"Did I hurt you…?" He asked quietly, after noticing the way Kurt winced as they moved.

"A little… I liked it though." Kurt said quietly, blushing again.

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

Kurt paused. "You don't have to say that."

"No I do." Blaine stroked his fingers over Kurt's hip. "I love you, I really, really, do."

Kurt's heart sang happily. "I love you too."

Sliding his arms underneath Kurt's body, Blaine carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. Settling him down on the bed they snuggled closer again.

Blaine lay down on his back; Kurt pushed up on his hands and rested the top half of his body on Blaine's chest. He folded his arms and rested his chin on his hands, looking up at Blaine.

"What made you change your mind?" Kurt asked softly.

"Change my mind about what?"

"About being gay… one minute you're convinced your straight, and the next minute we're having sex on a couch." Kurt grinned. "Not that I have any complaints."

Blaine smiled. "I realised how miserable I was… I realised I needed you, that you are the only thing that makes me happy."

"So… you feel okay… about being gay…?"

Blaine paused. "I mean I… I'm not totally comfortable, I don't want to come out again or anything… but I accept that it's who I am and I accept that I love you and want you and need you."

Kurt smiled up at him. "Tell me about Will."

"Pardon?" Blaine looked a little panicked.

"Tell me about Will." Kurt repeated. "I trust you Blaine but… this Will guy, I don't trust… because you love him Blaine."

Blaine sighed. "Will was my first love… my first kiss… you just… you don't ever stop loving your first love do you?" Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and kissed his fingers. "But I love him in a completely different way to how I love you… And I would never… ever… cheat on you with him."

Kurt looked sceptical. "I just don't know, Blaine, I mean… you've never even slept with anyone but me… you're bound to get curious."

Blaine rolled them over so that he was pinning Kurt down once more. "Never."

Kurt giggled and squirmed underneath him. "Blaine… I'm serious, you'll get bored of me…"

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's wrists. "I will never, ever get bored of you… Do you know why?"

Kurt raised his eyes to meet Blaine's and swallowed. "Why…?"

"Because…" Blaine trailed his finger down the centre of Kurt's chest. "I love everything about you… I love your eyes…" Blaine pressed kiss to Kurt's eyelids. "I love your little button nose and the way it flares when you get angry." He kissed the tip of his nose. "I love your cheeks and the way they blush all the time." He kissed each of Kurt's cheeks. "I love your lips… God, I really, really love your lips…" Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly and slowly. "I love your neck, you always smell so good." Blaine pressed little kisses down Kurt's throat. "I love your chest…" His assault of kisses continued over Kurt's chest and he flicked his tongue against each of his nipples. Kurt's breath hitched a little. "I love your stomach…" Blaine kissed and licked his way over Kurt's stomach, his voice was getting quieter.

"I love your thighs… And the way they feel around my waist…" Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin, pressing kisses to the inside of each of Kurt's thighs.

Kurt bit his lip and whined softly, pushing up his hips desperately. "Blaine…"

Blaine took him into his mouth.

Kurt's lips parted and he gasped as Blaine ran his tongue over him. Fuck. Shit. Kurt squirmed and wriggled underneath him. Grabbing a pillow Kurt flung it over his face as he groaned embarrassingly loud. Blaine had an exceptionally talented tongue and oh… Blaine began to suck gently. Kurt's groans, muffled by the pillow he was holding over his face, were turning Blaine on like crazy. Pushing Kurt's legs apart he took him further into his mouth, deep throating him as he continued to flick his tongue.

Kurt came hard; slipping his fingers into Blaine's hair and clinging onto him as his body shuddered. Pleasure rippled through him: his heart hammered in his chest; his legs felt like jelly. Blaine swallowed him down and licked him clean so achingly slow, that Kurt was fully turned on again by the time he was finished.

Blaine kissed his way back up Kurt's chest and pushed the pillow out of the way to kiss Kurt's lips.

"You were saying…?" Blaine said, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

Kurt moaned. "I was saying…" His body shivered again, the aftermath of his climax still rippling through him. "I was saying… Wait… so no one has ever made love to you before…?"

Blaine shook his head. "No one's ever… I mean… no one's ever fucked me or made love to me."

Kurt looked at him and blushed.

Blaine leaned down and kissed him softly. "I promise I won't leave you or cheat on you… Ever Kurt… I would never do that…"

Kurt nodded.

They lay in silence for a little while. Enjoying the warmth from each other bodies, the comfort of being in each other's arms. Like no one could touch them; as if there was no one else in the world but them… laying there… wrapped around each other, their breath fitting together in a gentle rhythm.

There had never been a point in Blaine's life where he had felt loved. Everyone around him would lie to him, leave him, beat him, and manipulate him… He had grown up so battered and bruised by his past, that he wondered if his broken heart would ever be mended. The truth is… Blaine didn't know what it felt like to be loved… but he wanted to find out.

"Make love to me… Kurt." Blaine whispered. "Please… I need it… I need you."

Kurt kissed him softly, moving his body onto Blaine's. He wanted to make Blaine feel loved. He wanted to make Blaine feel as good as Blaine made him feel.

Kurt took his time; Blaine kissed him nervously. Kurt thought it slightly amusing to see tough, scary Blaine looking so helpless and a little scared. He kissed Blaine for a long time until he felt him relax… Then he started work. Planting wet and warm kisses down Blaine's chest, he began to kiss over his thighs, causing Blaine to hiss softly. Kurt paused as he ran his hand over Blaine's ass. He looked up at Blaine, who was biting his lip, but when he saw Kurt was looking at him, he nodded softly.

Kurt sucked on his fingers, in a quick attempt to provide some form of lube, before he rubbed gently at Blaine's entrance. He gently pushed a finger inside him. Blaine gasped, Kurt paused again. Oh… Blaine let his head fall back against the pillow. This was… This was… oh…

Slowly, Kurt pushed in another finger and began to rub at Blaine, curling his fingers slightly to find his prostate. Blaine lost his head. He pushed down on Kurt's fingers. He wanted Kurt. He wanted all of him… But words failed him when he opened his mouth and all that escaped was a moan.

Kurt rubbed and twisted his fingers until Blaine was a trembling, jelly like mess, whimpering and arching his back. Kurt removed his fingers and quickly applying the lube.

He settled down on top of Blaine, hitching Blaine's legs up over his hips, and positioning himself at Blaine's entrance. Leaning down, he kissed Blaine softly.

"I love you…" He murmured against Blaine's lips. "You are so very loved Blaine Anderson… do not forget that…"

Blaine moaned softly and arched his hips closer to Kurt. "I love you too…"

Kurt slid inside him. Oh… oh… oh! Blaine was hot and tight, and Kurt tried desperately to hold back as pleasure rippled through him. Shit… Blaine whimpered and winced softly at the pain. Crashing his lips against Blaine's, Kurt began to rock softly, moving his hips and wrapping his arms around Blaine. Kurt made sure not a single part of their bodies were not touching. He rained sweet kisses down onto Blaine's mouth, stroked his sides with his fingertips and murmured 'I love you' softly into Blaine's lips.

After a while Blaine gained confidence and began to move as well, he worked his hips into a rhythm with Kurt. They bodies locked in some kind of dance, their minds expanding and wrapping around each other. Perhaps even their very souls touched ever so softly, like the touch of fingertips in a newly established relationship, shy, yet determined. Cocooned against each other they rocked and thrusted. Kurt reached between them and stroked Blaine softly, making sure their climaxes came at the same time, both of them crying out the others name.

They lay, panting, in each other's arms. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tightly.

"Thank you…" He breathed. His body felt like it was glowing. Being loved felt… so good. He couldn't stop the few tears that tumbled over his cheeks. Kurt licked at each tear as it fell, kissing Blaine's eyelids.

"Shhh…" He whispered softly. "It's okay… you're okay. I've got you."

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's neck. Soon their hearts slowed and their breathing returned to normal. They relaxed against each other, pleasantly exhausted.

Soon sleep overcame them; they slept soundly, never moving, always wrapped in each other's arms.

Little did they know the next morning that, when Blaine left with sweet kisses and promises to "see each other again very soon", that very soon might not come as soon as they'd like. In that 1 crucial hour, worlds would hurricane out of control and heart beats would be put to the test.

**Review? Maybe? Reviews are cuddles... so cuddle my maybe? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to Chapter 14 my lovelies!**

**As always thank you so much for your love and support it means the world to me so please keep it coming, reviews makes me so so happy so thankyou.  
**

**Thanks to my beta reader Caz!  
**

**I really hope you enjoy...  
**

**Rr xxx  
**

Blaine was surprised by how numb he felt. He could feel the warmth from the blood trickling from the wound in his head but he could feel no pain. He counted it a blessing. His insides felt strange… like they were leaking… his lungs punctured in some way. His vision was blurred; he could only make out the faint outlines of the people that surrounded him. Something hit him in the back, knocking the wind from him once more. He coughed; the iron taste of blood filled his mouth. A pressure settled deep in his chest, he could no longer draw in a breath. His eyes widened desperately as he rasped for air. Something hit him again, in the stomach this time, that warm feeling of blood flowering across his skin. Blaine's eyelids dropped… Suddenly the hands that were surrounding him were being pulled away roughly. Bright lights and shouts filled the air.

_Blaine. _

_Blaine. _

Was someone calling his name? Blaine tried to open his eyes but they stayed shut… his chest eerily still. More hands were pushing at him now, yet gently. They were stroking his face… then something cold was being pressed against his face. Sweet oxygen burst into his mouth and nose, Blaine almost cried with relief as the air forced its way into his lungs.

_Blaine. _

_Blaine. _

Who was calling to him? Blaine tried to move but it was no use. His head fell to the side, and Blaine let the overwhelming darkness take over.

…

Kurt sat down at his kitchen table, unable to keep the smile from his face. His body was practically humming from the night before… he and Blaine had fucked and made love the whole night through, pausing only to tell each other how much they loved each other. Kurt blushed and sighed happily, sipping at his coffee. He wished Blaine hadn't have had to leave in the morning. Kurt had tried to keep him in bed: they'd had slow morning sex and Kurt had blown the hell out of Blaine, before reluctantly saying good-bye to each other. Kurt wasn't sure Burt and Carol would be so impressed to find out Blaine had stayed the night, no matter how much they said they liked Blaine.

Burt and Carol had arrived home moments after Blaine slipped out the door.

"So did you have a nice evening with Blaine?" Carol asked, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled. "He's a good looking boy."

Kurt hid his blush behind his coffee cup. "Yes thank you…"

He was saved from having to say anything else by Burt walking in through the door, a concerned expression on his face.

"There's a whole great commotion at the end of our street." He said. "Ambulances, paramedics, police cars… they've arrested four guys for attacking some kid in broad daylight."

Carol frowned. "Was the kid okay…?"

Burt shook his head. "Blood all over the pavements when I drove past… looks like it could have been a knife attack… Don't know who it was, some gang war probably."

Kurt didn't know why but hearing about the attack was making him uncomfortable. Standing up he left the kitchen, a feeling of unease settling in his stomach. He looked at his phone. Maybe he'd just call Blaine… just in case. Just to check he was okay.

Kurt paused.

No. That would be ridiculous, Blaine would think he had gone insane. Plus, who calls someone just as they leave your house? Kurt was already waiting for Blaine to freak out and disappear; he didn't need to give him an excuse. Sighing, Kurt flicked on the TV.

Fiona Anderson wiped the tears from her eyes for the millionth time on her sleeve. She didn't care that her mascara was staining her white suit jacket. She stared at the white hospital walls that surrounded her, closing in on her… She remembered the day she was wheeled into this very hospital. The day she gave birth to her little baby boy… curly haired and with the face of an angel.

"My baby…" Fiona couldn't stop the words from leaving her lips. Her chest heaved slightly as she tried to keep her sobs quiet. "My baby…"

She'd been making tea when the phone call had come.

_Mrs. Anderson. Your son. Critical condition. Our sincerest apologies. Critical. Knife wounds. Police. Sincerest apologies. _Was all she took in.

A heavy hand set on her shoulder. Fiona flinched.

"Don't touch me." She snarled.

John let go of Fiona's shoulder. 1 day ago and his wife would never dare speak to him like that… He sat down beside her. She shifted away.

"God dammit Fiona!" John smashed his fist onto the small table next to them. "I pulled them… away from him… I pushed them off… What more could I have done?"

"SO MUCH JOHN." Fiona screamed at him. "YOU COULD'VE NOT HIRED PSYCOPATHS AT THE WORKS… YOU COULD HAVE LOVED YOUR SON… BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HE IS… YOUR SON, NO MATTER WHAT, HE'S YOURS."

John sat still. He needed a drink. Fucking hell he needed a drink.

"He's not my son." He growled.

"Then you're not my husband."

"I SAVED HIS LIFE TODAY." John thundered. "DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?"

"Saved him?" Fiona whispered, her voice shaking. "He's lying on that hospital bed, one thread away from dying… we could loose our son… our only son at any moment…" Fiona broke off into loud sobs once again.

Silence. Moments passed. Minutes… 5… 10… 15…

"Do you remember when we first met?" John said quietly. "At that party… you were wearing this big ball gown… you looked so beautiful and young… I remember that like it was yesterday…"

"_Who's that?" Fiona's best friend Madge was squealing beside her. "He is so hot! Fi… you've got to talk to him… he's totally looking at you." _

_Fiona rolled her eyes. Madge, at 4'5, stocky and ginger, had never had a boyfriend and therefore lived in the land of stories and fairy tales. Everyone who even glanced at Fiona, Madge was convinced was the prince charming she had been waiting for. _

_Usually she was way off the line… Madge's taste in men was not spectacular but this guy… Fiona had to hand it to her… this guy was hot. Easily 6'5, he towered over his guests, dressed in a close fitting suit, a large gold watch upon his wrist. The watch was far too big for a man of his age to be wearing but it suited him… Fiona bit her lip. The man glanced her way and smiled. Fiona smiled back, tipping her glass at him. _

_Madge could barely contain herself. "Oh god… do you think he'll come over? This is amazing… he's gorgeous… so dark and mysterious." _

"_Madge, do us all a favour and shut up would you?" Fiona hissed. "Dark and mysterious? What is this Jane Eyre?" _

_Madge hit Fiona on the arm, hard. "Shut up… and Jane Eyre is an excellent book… filled with the passion and lust of forbidden love…" _

_Madge was cut off by Fiona stamping hard on her foot. The man was coming over. This way. He was walking towards them. Oh god. Oh god. Fiona tried to compose herself. _

"_Say something funny." She hissed at Madge. _

"_What? Why?" _

"_So I can laugh! Just do it!" _

"_Okay um… this one time I peed myself whilst playing hide and seek and blamed it on a dog." _

_Fiona laughed heartily, trying not to sound too fake before hissing. "That's not funny that's disgusting… remind me why I'm friends with you?" _

_Before Madge had a chance to answer the man was at their side. He smiled again, showing rows of white teeth. _

"_Hi…" He said. His voice was deep. "You're Fiona right? My brother talks a lot about you." _

_Fiona flushed all shades of magenta. "Yeah hi… sorry I don't know your name?" _

"_John." John held out his hand and Fiona shook it lightly. "Anderson." _

"_Pleasure to meet you." Fiona said, smiling at him again. _

"_Can I get you a drink?" _

_2 years later … _

_Fiona stared down at the pregnancy test in her hand, tears dripping off her cheeks. She walked slowly back into the bedroom where John was sat reading the paper, as he always did in the mornings. _

"_John…" She said quietly. _

_He looked up. "Honey? What's the matter?" John got to his feet looking concerned. _

_Fiona's face cracked into a huge smile. "I'm… pregnant!" She squealed. _

_John picked her up and spun her round before kissing her on the lips. "Oh Fiona… I knew it… I knew we'd have a baby soon… I love you, I love you so much." _

_Fiona giggled happily. "I love you too…" She took a deep breath. "A baby… I can't believe it…" _

"_It's a miracle, babe… a miracle." _

Fiona stared at her husband. "You used to love me… Do you remember John? Before Blaine… when you loved me… when you were happy?"

John stayed silent.

"We were so in love… so over joyed when I got pregnant." Fiona said softly, her voice still shaking with tears. "The problem is… I don't love you anymore… because you're not you… this is not the John I fell in love with… you changed and… I don't love the new John."

And with that Fiona stood and walked away from her husband. She didn't turn back. She walked down the long white hospital hallway, ignoring the tears that fell over her cheeks, ignoring the pain that was throbbing in her chest. She pushed open the big grey door to her son's room and sat down by his side.

Blaine's face was grey, apart from the large purple bruises over his cheek and eye. Long plastic tubes were running from his nose to an assortment of big machines. Oxygen was still pressed to his mouth and small electrodes were monitoring his heartbeat. Fiona listened to the soft beeping sound and reached out to take her son's cold hand in her own.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry I didn't leave him earlier and take you with me Blaine… I'm so sorry… for what I let him do to you."

Blaine pulled his hand away with all the strength he could manage and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Blaine…" Fiona said reaching out to stroke his cheek. He flinched. "Please don't do this… please let me apologise."

"I don't want your apology." Blaine croaked. "I don't want you here… get out…"

Fiona began to cry again. "Please… Blaine, honey… please…"

"I said no." Blaine growled, wincing at the pain. "Kurt…"

"What?"

"Get… Kurt… Get him… now." Blaine's eyes were drifting closed.

And with that Blaine drifted back out of consciousness. Fiona sobbed into his still shoulder, clutching at his limp fingers desperately.

Kurt stepped under the hot torrent of water coming from the shower and sighed happily. As amazing as he felt, he had to admit he was also pretty sore. He blushed; Blaine had certainly not held back… his thrusts had been ruthless and, as much as Kurt had certainly enjoyed it at the time, he was having a hard time concealing the fact that he winced every time he sat down.

Kurt paused, the soap in his hand. His mobile was ringing. For a moment he considered leaping out of the shower in case it was Blaine… Kurt smiled. He'd ring him back once he got out the shower. _Was this what it felt like to be happy?_ Kurt wondered. This wonderful warm feeling like honey in his tummy. Him and Blaine… together… finally. He couldn't stop replaying their night together over and over in his head. Kurt bit his lip. He was determined not to let anything ruin this day for him… he didn't want anything to ruin how happy he felt.

Once he had finished showering and daydreaming about Blaine being in the shower with him… on his knees preferably… Kurt grabbed a towel and wandered back into his room. The missed call on his mobile was from an unknown number. Kurt frowned… it could wait. Sitting on the edge of his bed Kurt flicked the TV on. The evening news flooded his room.

"… The boy was rescued by his father who pulled the attackers away… the boy is currently in intensive care following blows to the head and knife wounds to his stomach and chest, doctors described his condition as critical but stable."

And then Kurt noticed the little picture of the boy they were talking about in the corner and it was none other than Blaine Anderson.

**Review...? Maybe..? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

**Here is Chapter 15, so sorry that it took me so long to post this. Life has been mental.  
**

**I really hope you like this Chapter, it was definitely one of the hardest to write I didn't know what I was doing so please please keep your reviews coming they mean so much to me!  
**

**On a side not, happy birthday to the wondrous EllsBells (itsrainingglee) You'll find a little birthday present in this chapter just for you. (;  
**

**As always thank you to my beta reader Caz who is awesome.  
**

**Roro x  
**

What surprised Kurt the most was that he didn't cry. He stared at the TV for a few seconds as his heart leapt into his mouth and his stomach dropped to his feet. He pulled on his clothes with shaking fingers. Then grabbing his phone he bolted downstairs where he ran straight into Burt.

"Kurt…?" Burt said, raising an eyebrow at his sons pale face and shaking hands. "I thought we would ring Ella, its her birthday... She loved your present, she told me down the phone and... Kurt what is it?"

"Blaine…" Kurt said in a voice that was barely a whisper. That one word held more hurt and emotion than if Kurt had broken down in tears. "It was Blaine… the boy… the attack… It was Blaine."

Burt had grabbed his car keys and was bundling Kurt into his car before Kurt had even finished his sentence. They drove in silence, the only sound were Kurt's deep shaky breaths. They said he was still alive. Stable. They said he was stable. Something in their tone of voice made Kurt think they were lying. Perhaps Blaine would already be dead by the time they reached the hospital. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. No. No. That couldn't happen, Kurt wouldn't let it happen. He had to see Blaine. He couldn't get the image of Blaine lying stiff and cold on an iron table as doctors pulled the sheets over his face… He had to see Blaine. He scrunched up his fists so tight his fingernails left crescent moon shapes on his palm. He didn't care. He didn't feel the pain. His body felt numb.

…

Mrs. Anderson stared down at her sons mobile, her finger hovering over the 'call' button. Kurt Hummel. Kurt… Hummel. Should she call him? She turned the phone over and over in her fingers. Kurt. Hummel. She looked over at her son. Blaine's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. The soft beeping that filled the room was the only thing that confirmed he was still alive.

Kurt Hummel.

Who was this man that her son so desperately needed? Jealousy raged in the pit of Fiona's stomach. Why didn't her son need her anymore… why wasn't he that little curly haired boy anymore… clinging to her hip… or tugging on her dress. Fiona smiled weakly as more tears spilled over her cheeks. Why didn't her son love her anymore?

Fiona looked back down at the phone. Her jealousy replaced by guilt… She knew why her son didn't love her anymore. Because she abandoned him… left him at the mercy of his father… and Dr. Wilkes.

Kurt Hummel.

She stroked her thumb softly over the name. Kurt Hummel.

She pressed dial.

…

"Kurt."

"Kurt."

Kurt looked at his father… he was still unable to get the image of dead Blaine out of his head. The casket. The funeral. The gravestone.

"Your phones ringing."

Kurt stared down at his mobile. An unknown number flashed up at him. With shaking fingers he accepted the call.

"Hello?" He said softly, his throat thick with unshed emotions.

There was silence down the end of the receiver.

"Hello?" Kurt tried again.

"Kurt Hummel…" Whispered a woman's voice.

"Yes what?" Kurt snapped.

"My son… B… Blaine Anderson… you know him… I think…"

Kurt's heart froze. Was this the call? The call to say they were sorry but Blaine had passed away? Kurt felt dizzy. No. No it couldn't be.

"I know him." Kurt squeaked. "Please… please tell me he's okay."

Fiona stared down at Blaine's mobile as she desperately tried to control her sobs.

"He's… he's… he wants to see you." She said.

Kurt squeezed the phone against his ear, closing his eyes. "Tell him I'm nearly there… please tell him I'm nearly there."

Kurt dropped the phone. Fiona heard the click as the phone rang off.

Burt looked over at his son. "He'll be okay Kurt…"

He meant it to make Kurt feel better but Kurt felt nothing. At least Blaine was alive… and wanted to see him. At least Blaine was alive.

…

Fiona placed Blaine's mobile back on his bedside table.

"He's coming." She said quietly, not looking at Blaine. "Blaine I… I'm… Can I meet him?"

Blaine stayed silent.

"I know your too weak to talk but… I want to meet him… Kurt…"

Blaine's fingers twitched. He was awake but didn't want to give himself away. The painkillers that were being pumped into his body were making him feel hazy. He couldn't move any part of his body. He felt nailed to the spot. A single tear made its way over his chin. Kurt. He needed Kurt to be here. Where was he?

…

Kurt had almost made it to the hospital emergency wing corridor when a large hand stopped him.

"Can I help you sir?" A doctor in his late 40's, with graying hair and raised eyebrows looked at him.

"I… I need to find Blaine Anderson…" Kurt stuttered, desperation echoing in his voice.

The doctor took out a pen a clipboard. "Are you family?"

Kurt paused. "No… I'm a friend… but I need to see him."

The doctor shook his head. "Family members only I'm afraid."

Kurt's heart sank. "No you don't understand…" Kurt didn't even care if he sounded desperate. "I have to see him… please… please…"

"I can't let you do that sir, Mr. Anderson is in a very fragile state, he must be left to sleep."

"I wont wake him I swear." Kurt was on the verge of tears. "I have to see him alive… Please… I need too."

The doctor sighed. He wasn't stupid. It was clear that this blue eyed boy was more than a friend to his patient. He took pity on the boy, whose eyes were sparkling with tears and hands shaking almost violently.

"Sit down here." He said softly. "And take some deep breaths… Mr. Anderson is alive… but he's in a critical condition, if he makes it through tonight he'll be in the clear…"

Kurt took a deep shaky breath. "If? _If?" _His voice rose in volume. "He will, _he'll survive tonight or I'll… I'll sue all of you… I'll make sure this hospital never works again." _Kurt was getting hysterical but he didn't care. "_Blaine Anderson will live or you will die." _

The doctor took a step back. "I do not appreciate harassment from visitors, please leave sir." He turned to go.

"Wait." Burt was making his way down the corridor. "I'm sorry… my son is in a bit of a state could you not just let him see Blaine? Just see him? That's all he needs." Burt squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

The Doctor paused and sighed. "Fine." He said eventually. "He might not be himself he is on a large amount of morphine."

It took what seemed like a lifetime to reach Blaine's room. They passed grey door after grey door. Sickness and death hung in the air like a sickly perfume. Kurt felt sick. They passed patients breathing their last breaths; they passed patients hanging onto life by a single thread hooked up to life support. They passed crying family members. Kurt closed his eyes.

Finally they reached the big white door with the round window that lead to Blaine's room.

"I'll let you be alone." The Doctor said and turned to walk away, his grey clipboard tucked under his arm.

Kurt pushed the door open.

Blaine lay still. His face an odd grey colour… all except the large purple bruises… His chest rose unsteadily.

Kurt was by his side in seconds. He was almost afraid to touch him but reaching out his tentatively stroked Blaine's cheek that wasn't covered by an oxygen mask with the tip of his finger. Warm. He was still warm. Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"Blaine…" He croaked. "I'm here… I'm here."

Blaine turned his head, his eyes fluttering open. His vision was blurred but he could make out Kurt's out line. His body cried with relief. He was here.

Kurt leant down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead… savoring the way he tasted, the way he smelled…

"Hello."

Kurt's head snapped up. Sat across from him was Mrs. Anderson. A pretty woman Kurt thought.

"We… we spoke on the phone."

"Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said shortly, his eyes falling back on Blaine as he stroked Blaine's hand softly. He knew Mrs. Anderson was watching him but he didn't care. He wanted to be sure Blaine knew he was there and that Kurt was never ever leaving his side ever again.

Mrs. Anderson watched Kurt curiously as he stroked her son's hand, occasionally pressing kisses to his face on any piece of skin he could find that wasn't bruised. More curious was her son's reaction. His heartbeat sped up to normal again… his eyes were open and he stared up at the other boy with nothing but pure adoration. Blaine's fingers uncurled and reaching they found Kurt's and they entwined their hands together.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mrs. Anderson said quietly.

Kurt looked up. "Of course…"

"Do you love him?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine who was still staring up at him. Kurt knew Blaine could hear them. He looked back at Mrs. Anderson.

"I do… so much… so very much… I love him."

"Does he love you?" Mrs. Anderson questioned further. The question was aimed at Kurt but answered by Blaine who nodded, squeezing Kurt's fingers softly. Mrs. Anderson stood and left the room.

Then the tears came. They flooded Kurt's cheeks and sliding his arms under Blaine pulled him against his chest. The machines around him beeped softly in protest but then went silent. Blaine was limp in Kurt's arms. His stomach screamed in pain at being moved but Blaine closed his eyes. Reaching up he tugged the oxygen mask from his face and buried his nose in Kurt's shirt, breathing in his familiar smell.

"I thought you were dead…" Kurt sobbed. "I thought you were dead… I… Blaine… please… stay with me… I cant… I realized what my life would be like if you died and… and… I'd die too…"

Blaine shook his head furiously. "No." He growled with as much strength as he could find in his body. "If I died you'd carry on as normal… just promise me you wouldn't start dating Jake…" Blaine's voice rasped. His lungs hurt. He needed his mask… but Kurt smelled so comforting he couldn't bare to move away.

"Shut up." Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's head repeatedly. "Your alive… that's all that matters… your alive."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his own eyes filling with tears. "I was… scared… I was really, really scared…"

Kurt bit his lip. "I know… Your safe now." He said quietly. "They can't hurt you."

"But I… They could come back for me." Blaine's voice shook. "Don't leave Kurt… Stay here… Please don't leave me… please… please… don't go… don't leave please…"

"Shhh…" Kurt whispered. "I won't leave, I promise… go to sleep… I'll be here when you wake up."

Blaine pressed the mask back to his face and closed his eyes.

Kurt cradled him closer, trying to make sure his tears didn't hit Blaine's face. Resting his hand against Blaine's chest he felt the gentle pulse of his heart beat and relaxed a little. He didn't trust the mechanical beeps that told him Blaine's heart was beating. He wanted to feel it…

…

Burt looked in through the small round window, watching as his son cradled a bruised Blaine close to his chest. He watched his son cry. Something told him it was best he left Kurt alone so he stayed in the corridor.

"Do you see it?" A small voice said behind him.

Burt turned around… He recognized the woman. Mrs. Anderson. Blaine's mother.

"See what?" He asked. Her eyes were read and swollen from crying.

"The love…" She whispered looking back through the window. "The love that your son has for my son… the adoration… the care…"

Burt raised his eyebrows at the bitterness in her tone. "I see it… You don't?"

Mrs. Anderson nodded. "I see it… I don't like it… but I see it."

"Well then I think you are supremely ignorant." Burt couldn't kept the snarl out of his voice. Was the woman serious? There lay her son… almost dead and she still couldn't keep her bigotry to herself.

"Not because... it's… two men." Mrs. Anderson hissed. "I accept that your son makes my son happy… which is more than I ever did for him… But because… My husband doesn't love me like that… and I'm beginning to wonder if he ever did."

Burt folded his arms. "I am sorry to hear that…" He said. But he didn't sound sorry. "But pardon me for saying that you shouldn't let your own relationship problems ruin your sons… You know your son was living his car? On the streets? I took him in… Fed him and he told me… he told me what you and your husband did to him."

Mrs. Anderson stepped back like she had been slapped. "I never… ever hit my son…"

"You might as well have." Burt growled. "You left him to your husband who is nothing but a cowardly bastard who hit a… child… who screwed that kid up so bad he lost the ability to love but do you know who saved him? Who pulled the broken shell of your son out of the dust?" Burt jabbed his thumb towards himself. "My son… my son whose sat in there right now… he did everything for Blaine… gave him the love he never ever received from you so instead of being jealous that Blaine has someone who actually cares for him you should be in there thanking my son with all your heart because without him… Blaine would probably be dead."

Burt's voice had risen in volume as he spoke until he practically shouted the word 'dead' in Mrs. Anderson's face. Burt didn't even give her the chance to reply; he marched off back down the corridor, slamming out through the hospital reception.

Mrs. Anderson stood still.

**Review? Maybe...? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! **

**First of all, I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I have been run off my feet with family members and working and isnt this meant to be the summer holidays?!  
**

**Anyway. Here it is, finally!  
**

**Thank you as always for your awesome words, I cant reply to them but I cherish every one and read them aloud to myself cause I'm sad and lonely (;  
**

**I really hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Also there will only be one more chapter of this fan fiction, possibly two I haven't decided, and then two epilogues of future Klaine.  
**

**Rr x  
**

**P.S If you cant remember who Mark is, look back to Chapter 12!  
**

**WARNINGS - Swearing and sexual reference  
**

'No.' Blaine said for the what felt like the hundredth time.

'Blaine for gods sake.' Kurt huffed, sounding utterly exasperated. 'You wont let the nurses feed you, so you'll have to let me do it or they will stick that tube back into your stomach.'

Blaine shuddered. He had hated that sickly tube that had fed him his food until they were sure the puncture wounds in his stomach were sufficiently healed. Now they fed him disgusting, yellow mush that Blaine couldn't stand, and worse of all, it had to be spoon fed to him. Having never received any nurture as a child, Blaine couldn't stand it when people tried to coddle him.

'Just give me the damn spoon.' Blaine growled. He would rather drop his food all over himself than face the humiliation of being spoon fed by his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed. Blaine was being exceptionally unhelpful. 'You can't feed yourself Blaine, the doctors said-'

'I don't care what those stinking doctors said!' Blaine interrupted loudly. 'I don't understand why I cant just go home; I'm fine, for gods sake! All I do is sit here all day, and every now and again some nurse wanders in, pokes me for a while, and then walks out again and I'm just sick of it here.' Blaine let out an exasperated sigh and slumped back against the pillows, crossing his arms haughtily.

Kurt reached out and stroked his boyfriend's cheek. 'I know you don't like it, but you'll be coming home soon… they just need to make sure you'll be okay.' He said quietly. His eyes were red and tired from sleepless nights and the many tears that had fallen from them. Every day he would rush down to the hospital to see Blaine; the doctors were used to him now and even took a liking to him, letting Kurt stay longer than the other guests. Mainly because Kurt was the only person who kept Blaine happy.

'But I am okay…' Blaine insisted, his voice softening as he held onto Kurt's hand on his cheek. 'I am okay…'

Blaine was tired too; he couldn't sleep in the hospital, forever taunted by visions of his attackers. He never told Kurt about his nightmares - he didn't want to worry him more than he already was.

'You're not though Blaine…' Kurt said, his voice a little thick. 'You… nearly died and you cant even feed yourself and…' Kurt took a deep breath, desperate to keep strong for the sake of Blaine.

Blaine sat up, biting his lip at the pain in his stomach. 'Kurt… stop worrying about me… I'm not going to die.' He took his boyfriends hand in his and pulled him closer.

Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead. 'I know…'

Blaine tilted his head. 'Kiss me.'

Kurt looked down at Blaine's lips, his bottom lip was purple in colour, the stitches holding it together were stained red. 'No, I'll hurt you.' He shook his head.

Blaine moved closer. 'I don't care… please… kiss me… I need you to.'

Kurt chewed his lip and leaned down to kiss Blaine's upper lip as softly as he could. Blaine bit back a whimper of pain and kissed Kurt back. Blaine desperately wanted to hold Kurt against him but his chest hurt too much. Thankfully, Kurt reached out and gingerly placed a hand on Blaine's stomach, giving Blaine the contact he so ached for. It had been far too long since they had had the chance to be intimate and every pore on Blaine's skin was crying for Kurt to touch him.

Kurt pulled back, still leaving his hand on Blaine's stomach and stroking his fingers soothingly.

'Come on… eat the damn food, get it over with.' Kurt picked up the spoon and pressed it to Blaine's lips. Blaine reluctantly opened up to swallow. The food was disgusting as always. Blaine grimaced.

He ate half of it before refusing to ingest anymore, and Kurt gave up. He couldn't be bothered to argue anymore. Gently he leaned down to lay his head on the pillow next to Blaine and Blaine turned to look at him.

'Has your mom been in again?' Kurt asked, pressing his nose as close to Blaine as he could without hurting him.

'Yes…' Blaine said. 'Every day she comes in and tries to talk to me… my father even came in, but only to tell me I wasn't welcome home.'

'Your mother is only trying to fix things with you.' Kurt said softly.

'It's too late.' Blaine said stubbornly. 'I don't need her anymore.'

Kurt sighed. Part of him was jealous…. At least Blaine had a mother.

'I still think you should give her a chance… I mean, what about in the future… don't you want her to be at your wedding? The birth of your first child?' Kurt smiled softly.

Blaine watched him carefully. 'Our wedding…' He said softly. 'Not mine… ours… and the only person I care about being at our wedding is you.'

Kurt's heartbeat quickened at his words.

'Do you want children, Kurt?' Blaine asked.

Kurt paused. The answer being a definite yes… but he didn't want to scare Blaine off. He wanted children… they'd get a surrogate… Kurt wanted Blaine to be the father, not him. He wanted a baby with Blaine's dark curly hair and his hazel eyes.

Kurt nodded slowly. 'Yes…'

Blaine smiled. 'I can't promise you that in 10 years we wont break up… or spend time apart… Because I cant control the future.' He said slowly. 'But I can promise you that there is no one else on this earth I want to be married to, or have kids with… it's you and it will always be you, so no matter how much we break up or how long we are apart, I know I'll come back to you, always.'

Kurt's heart fluttered. For some reason what Blaine had just said was far more romantic than if he had out right promised to be with Kurt forever because it was much more realistic. Anything could tear them apart but Blaine was promising that if it did, he'd always come back. That promise was much stronger… all couples argue, all couples break up… in every relationship you love each other and you hate each other but as long as you can accept that sometimes you'll just want to push your partner off a cliff, the relationship with strengthen. As it did then between those two naïve teenagers lying side by side on that hospital bed. It strengthened and for those moments, they were only head over heels in love with each other.

'If we're separated I'll always find you.' Kurt said finally. 'Because I love you.'

Blaine smiled again. 'I love you too… thank you for putting up with me being a miserable bastard in this hospital…'

Kurt chuckled softly. 'You are a bastard when you're sex deprived.' He murmured.

Blaine grinned. 'Its been so long Kurt…' He whined.

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'I know… control your hormones we wont be getting intimate for a while, not until I'm absolutely positive I wont hurt you at all.'

Blaine groaned in frustration. That could take months. He was just about to open his mouth to complain when Kurt's lips found his ear, his voice low and sexy.

'But when you're all better I'm going to blow your mind… and your dick.' Kurt said softly. 'We've been far to boring in the bedroom, its time to get adventurous… I've always wanted to be tied up…'

Blaine didn't hear the rest of what Kurt said because all his blood had flooded south. Oh god.

'I hate you.' Blaine said huffily, trying to shove Kurt away. Kurt only grinned.

'I love you too gorgeous.'

….

'You're fired.' John Anderson said, his voice hard.

Mark stared at him in disbelief. He was one of John's best employees! What was going on?

'What?' Mark said, his thick eyebrows rising.

'You're fired.' John repeated.

'What the fuck, Anderson?' Mark exploded. 'Why?'

John tried to control his breathing. 'My son… you… you were the reason he got attacked.'

Mark sat back in his chair, astounded. 'I thought it was what you wanted? Your faggot of a son dead?'

John curled his fingers. 'Don't talk about my son, get out.'

Mark started to protest.

'GET OUT.' John screamed, his face turning an alarming shade of read, sweat running down his temple.

Mark stood up. 'You're weak just like your son… I'm done with this shit anyway.'

Mark stormed out.

John sat in his seat, his heart pounding in his ears. He turned to the TV in his office and pressed play.

Blaine filled the screen. 4-year-old Blaine: his curly haired angel. He was sat in the very chair John was sat in now.

'_Daddy.' Blaine said, big hazel eyes meeting the camera._

_Mr. Anderson held the camera steady. 'One day this office will be yours Blaine, my boy.' He said, in a voice John barely recognized as his own._

'_Mine…?' Blaine breathed, little eyes widening. 'When I am a big boy?' He said, a grin spreading across his chubby face._

_The camera shook as Mr. Anderson nodded. 'Yes… when you are a big boy, you'll be doing daddy's work.'_

_Blaine looked excited. 'I will kick some ass.' He said solemnly, repeating what he often heard his father shout down the phone._

'_Blaine!' A new voice. A woman's. Mrs. Anderson._

_She was stood at the door, holding Blaine's lunch. She looked considerably younger and breathtakingly beautiful._

'_Where did you learn that word?' Mrs. Anderson's hands were on her hips._

'_Daddy.' Blaine said. 'I'm gonna kick some ass!' Blaine said again._

_John laughed. 'Yes, you are my little man.'_

'_John, don't encourage him!'_

_John's arm came into view on the camera and he hugged his wife close._

'_John get off.' Mrs. Anderson giggled like a teenager._

'_I love you.' John said softly, so that only the camera heard as Blaine munched happily on his lunch._

_The camera cut out._

John stared at the TV. He missed his wife. He missed his son. He really, really did.

…

Burt arrived at the hospital to collect Kurt. He walked down the familiar hallway until he found their room, stopping to look in briefly. As usual, Kurt was sat beside Blaine, talking excitedly at a million miles a second, probably about a new song he was working on. Blaine was looking up at him, a blissed out expression on his face, clearly not listening to a word Kurt was saying but enjoying the sound of his voice all the same. Burt smiled; he liked Blaine - he was a good kid. Burt knew Blaine made Kurt happy and that was all Burt had ever wanted.

'Hey kiddos.' Burt said as he pushed open the door. Kurt looked up and Blaine turned his head slowly. 'How you feeling?' He said to Blaine.

Blaine grimaced. 'Like someone stabbed me in the stomach and beat the crap out of me…'

'That's not funny Blaine.' Kurt said biting his lip.

Burt truly admired Blaine for his strength - the kid had been brutally attacked, and yet here he was: not a single tear; he didn't look frightened. Burt didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

'Doctors say they'll let you home soon.' Burt said.

Blaine nodded. 'A few more days.'

'I'm giving you a pay rise.' Burt said.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. 'Burt I wont be able to work for weeks… I-…'

'And I'm paying you whilst you're off sick.'

'Burt you don't have to…'

'I do.' Burt cut in. 'I want you to save the money I give you and I want you to buy an apartment of your own, I don't want you to live on the streets, or in your car or with that crack pot family of yours… until you can afford your own place you'll stay in our guest bedroom.'

Blaine stared at Burt. Kurt stared at Burt.

'Burt that's very kind but I couldn't possibly...' Blaine began.

'It's not up for negotiation, Blaine.' Burt said firmly. 'As long as you boys behave yourselves around each other… I know how teenagers can be! You can stay, Carole and I would love to have you.'

'Thank you Burt, I… I don't know how to thank you enough.' Blaine said quietly. 'Thank you.'

Burt smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 'No problem kiddo.'

…

Kurt lay back in his bed, twirling his phone in his fingers before texting Blaine.

_Thinking of you_

His phone buzzed seconds later.

**You know I can't type, I'm sick.**

It buzzed again.

**I love you.**

Kurt smiled and typed again.

_Let me type then. Don't hurt your self._

_I miss your cock._

_And you._

Kurt pressed send, smirking to himself.

**I think I just ruptured my stitches.**

Kurt laughed.

_I want you; I'm tired of jerking off whilst thinking about you. I want you. The real thing. It's been too long. When you get your own place we'll spend hours fucking and god, I want you to tie me up so bad._

**Kurt.**

_We should make a list. Top three things we've always wanted to do in the bedroom. I'll start. 1. Dirty talk._

**Kurt.**

_2. Sex toys._

**Kurt.**

_3. Tie me up._

**When I met you, you were a bundle of innocence.**

_Its time to grow up Blaine, nearly losing you made me realize I want to live. I want to experience every thing with you; our relationship has been treading on eggshells. I want to get dirty._

**1.** **Sex outside.**

**2.** **Sex in the bath.**

**3.** **Wall sex.**

_How are you even typing if you cant even feed yourself?_

**I'm in horrifying pain.**

_Sorry._

**Should of thought of that before you started talking about bondage.**

_I love you._

**I love you too.**

…

'So, I say we just jump on Kurt and kidnap him.' Maggie said excitedly. 'We'll make him write Blaine a note explaining that he cant be with Blaine anymore and kidnap him.'

Jake looked at her, a bored expression on his face. 'You're joking, right?'

Will was looking at Jake. 'I agree with blondie, look… yes I want Blaine to myself, but I went down to the hospital and I don't know… he looked happy with Kurt, I love Blaine, part of me wants him to be happy.'

Jake nodded. 'I'm a hot piece of ass, its not as if I need Kurt or anything.'

Will looked over at Jake. The blonde was right. He was a hot piece of ass. A hot piece of ass that Will had fucked relentlessly the previous night.

It hadn't _meant_ to happen. After being with Maggie all day, they had both decided they needed a stiff drink. Jake had mentioned he had some whiskey at his house so Will had gone home with him. One whiskey too many and they had found their lips pressed together. There had been a moment when they had battled for dominance, neither of them particularly wanting to bottom but in the end Will had came through as the winner and fucked Jake until they were both screaming in a pile of naked skin and sweat. And it had been amazing. Will was far bigger than Kurt and Jake was mesmerised. Jake was far sluttier than Blaine, and Will appreciated that in a guy.

Will smirked over at Jake.

'What is wrong with you guys?' Maggie screeched. 'We're supposed to be breaking them up, I want Blaine back! He's mine!'

Will rolled his eyes. 'Listen, Blaine's gay, okay… you cant have him! Find someone else, we're bored of this.'

'But Kurt… he's abusing Blaine!'

'There is nothing wrong with a bit of a kink in the bedroom.' Jake said with a grin. 'Clearly Blaine enjoyed Kurt biting him… I wouldn't mind a bite myself.'

Will shifted to hide his erection. Oh he was going to bite Jake later, and he was going to bite him hard.

Maggie stood up. 'Fine… I'll break them up myself… I don't need you two.' And with that she stormed out of Jake's house, huffily slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Will looked over at Jake. 'Do you really want to be bitten?'

'Are you really over Blaine?'

Will paused. He would always love Blaine but… but damn. 'Yes.'

'Then yes.' Jake said.

Will pounced on him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! **

**So I know it has been MONTHS since I updated but I have been so, so, so busy but here it finally is!**

**I have to say I shed a tear for the end... I may write an epilogue of them 10-15 years in the future?! What do you guys think? **

**I want to take this opportunity to thank you all SO SO SO much for all your support and kind words. Seriously. You guys have made me the happiest girl in the whole entire world. Writing is my absolute passion and hearing that people actual like what I write means so much to me. I honestly cannot thank you enough and I will definitely be releasing more stuff in the future! I don't know how to say thank you as much as I want to, I want to run round all your houses and give you all hugs and chocolate for being so awesome. I love you guys so, so much. **

**I truly appreciate and thank you all, however this chapter is specifically dedicated to Kristine, Laura and Caz. **

**Kristine - Thank you for your kind words and ****enthusiasm, you have definitely made me cry with joy more than a few times! Your reviews of this story are what kept me writing all this time so THANK YOU. I love you so much, this chapter is for YOU. **

**Laura - Thank you so much for co-founding the fan army for this story and for your wonderful, wonderful fan art. I printed it all out and its all on my wall. You are so, so talented and I honestly cannot say thank you to you enough. You made me so happy and feel so special! Your the absolute best!**

**Caz - Ah my perfect beta reader! Thank you for putting up with everything and how annoying I am ;) Your input is what made this story great. Your fantastically wondrous and thank you for EVERYTHING! **

**Thank you everyone!**

**THANK YOU ****THANK YOU ****THANK YOU ****THANK YOU ****THANK YOU ****THANK YOU ****THANK YOU ****THANK YOU ****THANK YOU ****THANK YOU **

**All my love, always and forever. **

**Roro xxxx **

Lavender. Kurt had always loved the smell of lavender. His mother used to wear it as a perfume and Kurt found the smell comforting. Smiling, he dropped a few drops of the yellow liquid into the bath and turned off the taps. Testing the water with his elbow he found it warm and just right.

"Its ready." He said, turning to Blaine who was sat wearing nothing but a towel in the corner. Sliding his arm around Blaine's waist Kurt helped him up onto his feet slowly and undid the towel.

"Thank you…" Blaine muttered, still not enjoying having everything done for him but grateful all the same. Kurt grinned at him as he helped him into the bath.

"I know this is hurting your manly pride Blaine, you'll just have to deal with it." Kurt said, chuckling softly as Blaine glared at him.

Blaine sank down into the warm water until it almost hit his ears, grateful for the soothing warmth to his aching body. The scars on his chest were still red and angry but they were closed now, the bruises on his face had mottled to a faint green and his busted lip was almost completely healed. He sighed. Kurt had been by his side each day and, once his parents were asleep and he could creep over to Blaine's room, each night for the past weeks. Kurt took his role as carer very seriously, dressing, undressing, washing, putting to bed, making sure Blaine had his medication each day and even taking him out for walks in his wheelchair. Which Blaine hated. Kurt would wheel him around flower displays and gardens for hours and Blaine would sit and grumble the whole time but secretly he loved just having Kurt close.

Kurt took his seat by the bath and pulled out a magazine, thumbing through the pages slowly. They still had yet to have sex.

"You could always join me." Blaine said, raising one eyebrow.

'Nice try.' Kurt replied, not taking his eyes off the magazine. 'You've got wandering hands Blaine Anderson and I don't trust you… or me.'

Blaine grinned. Kurt was right. Every night when Kurt crawled into bed next to Blaine, Blaine's hands would be on him instantly, running over his chest and arms and then down lower. As soon as his fingers brushed Kurt's waist, Kurt would smack his hands away. Of course that often didn't stop Blaine and he would start on Kurt's back… then his ass… then he would get slapped away again. Then Kurt would threaten to go back to his own bed and Blaine would sigh dramatically and snuggle into Kurt, content with having Kurt's round perfect ass pressed tight against his crotch… even if it did drive him insane. Sometimes Kurt would rub against him, in fake slumber, just to tease him even more. Thus was their nightly routine.

Blaine watched Kurt as he read the magazine, playing softly with the bubbles around him as wafts of lavender hit his nose. The smell was comforting and mixed with the soft rustle of the magazine pages Blaine was feeling pleasantly sleepy.

'Thank you… for taking care of me.' Blaine said softly, raising his darker eyes to meet Kurt's paler ones.

Kurt smiled at him. 'Your welcome… I have to say I have quite enjoyed being the one in control, usually its you.'

'I plan to take back control the second I can walk… namely control of our nonexistent sex life as my dick is growing cobwebs.'

Kurt rolled his eyes and set down the magazine to lean his elbows on the sides of the bathtub. 'I don't think that's possible Blaine.'

'It is, its an epidemic.' Blaine said, with false sincerity. 'Men all over the world are suffering from lack of sex and their dicks grow cobwebs… its called… Dickus Cobwebiues, its very serious.'

'You know your lucky your attractive.'

'Are you saying you only like me for my looks?'

'What else am I supposed to like you for? Your wit?' Kurt grinned.

Blaine pressed his hand to his heart. 'Kurt Hummel you break my heart.'

'Blaine Anderson, when you can walk, please break my ass.'

Blaine laughed, splashing Kurt with bath water and causing Kurt to squeal loudly.

'Hey! Blaine! This is my favorite shirt!' Kurt looked down in horror at his shirt, now covered in bubbles and water.

Blaine looked innocent. 'Don't say things like that to me, I'm struggling as it is.' He pouted.

Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine's softly. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'For more than your looks.'

'Just for your ass.'

Kurt slapped him.

'Hey! You wont sleep with me cause your worried your hurt me but you'll slap me?' Blaine grinned widely.

'You deserved it.' Kurt kissed him again; his soft lips meeting Blaine's slightly rough ones. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue flicking out in search of Kurt's. Kurt gave him access by parting his pink lips. Their tongues danced together happily, entwining together and flicking against each other in a battle for dominance. Kurt rolled up his sleeve until it met his shoulder and leaned down to nibble on Blaine's ear lobe.

'We're home alone.' He murmured softly.

'So?' Blaine asked, a little breathless from their kiss.

Kurt didn't reply, instead he kissed Blaine deeply and dipped his hand down under the water, brushing over Blaine's lower stomach and pulling softly at the hair under Blaine's belly button.

Blaine held his breath. Just a little lower. Centimeters. Millimeters even. Just a tiny bit lower. A breath away. Just a speck… ohhhh. Kurt's long soft fingers curled around Blaine's eager cock, already hard and waiting. Blaine's back arched in the water and he gasped against Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed down over Blaine's jaw as he began stroking his hand back and forth causing Blaine to near loose his mind as he grunted in pleasure. Kurt's lips hit Blaine's neck, sucking on his pulse point and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the sensitive nerves at Blaine's tip. Blaine let his head fall back against the bath, his eyes closed as he thrust shamelessly into Kurt's hand, eager for the release he had waited so long for. Kurt really did have talented fingers. They played up and down Blaine's cock, stimulating his entire length in a way that made Blaine's eyes roll back into his head as he gripped the sides of the bath.

It only took a few minutes for Blaine to come hard into Kurt's hand and the water around them. He collapsed, panting; his forehead lined with sweat, against the back of the bath, his body sagging contentedly.

Kurt continued to suck at Blaine's neck as his pulse raced at the speed of light, still dizzy and in post orgasmic bliss.

'So much for waiting.' Blaine panted out with a wide grin.

Kurt lifted his head and shrugged, washing the come off his hand in the water. 'You look good naked and I've missed your moans.'

Blaine smiled, feeling pleasantly sleepy after their little escapade. He stretched his arms up into the air and pulled Kurt against him, as far as he could without Kurt getting wet in the water. Kurt nuzzled into him happily and they let out a joint sigh of contentment. _Is this what happiness feels like? _

…

Burt stared at the woman before him with some discontent. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd let Mrs. Anderson into his home, but she had looked so sad and desperate on his doorstop.

Fiona's face was gaunt and tired. She looked thinner.

'Where is he?' She asked quietly, her small eyes glancing nervously at the door to the kitchen.

'He was napping but I sent Kurt to wake him up.' Burt replied evenly.

Silence fell. The sound of Blaine's voice broke it, floating angrily down the stairs. Kurt sounded pleading and reassuring. They couldn't hear his words but Kurt must have said something right because the sound of Blaine's feet on the stairs sounded through the door. Fiona tensed. Burt sighed. How had he managed to get so enrolled in the affairs of another family?

The door opened and Blaine walked in, his eyes landing on his mother. 'What are you doing here?'

Mrs. Anderson stood up. 'I want you to come and live with me Blaine…' Mrs. Anderson whispered. 'I have my own place now, I left your father…'

Blaine scoffed. 'Why the fuck would I do that?'

Kurt rubbed soft circles into Blaine's back. 'Give her a chance Blaine, she's your mother.'

Blaine relaxed under Kurt's touch but his face remained hard and unchanging. 'A mother is someone who cares about you.' He spat back.

Mrs. Anderson flinched as if she had been hit, her brown eyes filling with tears as she took a step forward. 'I know I have never been the best mother Blaine but please… Please… Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?' She said, her voice low and cracked with emotion.

Burt looked up at Blaine, watching the confliction run across his face, his brow furrowed as his lips parted. Blaine was silent. All those times. All those times his mother had ignored the bruises on his face, the tears in his eyes.

_He usually wasn't allowed to listen to the radio but his mother had snuck it up into his room whilst his father was out. Blaine loved the radio. Happy, cheerful songs were always played; he liked listening to the broadcasters talking._

The radio.

His mother had brought him the radio.

Blaine sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. 'Why did you bring me the radio?'

Mrs. Anderson looked confused, sitting down opposite her son. 'What?'

'The radio. Why did you bring me the radio?'

_Mrs. Anderson listened to her son's soft cries from his room, her own tears bubbling over her cheeks in a never-ending rush. Her stomach twisting with hurt and fear. Weak. She was a weak mother and a weak wife. She couldn't stand up to her husband. She wished she could. She wished she could tell him to stop. She wished she could pick up her little boy and run away. Somewhere far, far away. Her chocolate eyes flickered to the small portable radio resting on the kitchen table. Blaine loved the radio. It was the only time Mrs. Anderson heard her little boy laugh. Her baby. _

_Without a second thought she grabbed the radio and took it upstairs, knocking softly on Blaine's door before entering. _

_Blaine was curled in the corner of his bed, an old worn out dog in his arms as he stared blankly at the wall, looking round with wide fearful eyes as he heard the door open. _

'_I brought you something.' Mrs. Anderson said softly, trying to keep the sadness and heartbreak out of her words as she produced the small plastic device from behind her. _

'_T-the radio?' Blaine's eyes lit up, scrambling to the edge of the bed and reaching out his small hands. 'Am I allowed?' _

'_Just for a little.' Mrs. Anderson whispered, placing the radio in Blaine's grasp. _

_I want to hear you laugh. _

_Blaine grinned and placed the radio on the bed. 'Okay.' He said, picking up his toy dog as he turned the radio on, the latest chart topper filling the quiet and tense room. _

_Mrs. Anderson closed the door behind her, settling against the wooden frame as she listened to Blaine's giggles float out from his room. _

_I want to hear you laugh. _

'I just wanted to hear you laugh.' Mrs. Anderson said, so quietly it was barely audible. 'I just wanted to hear you laugh.'

Blaine stared at her.

'I was so scared Blaine… Scared of your father… Scared of what he would do to you or me if I tried to run away… I was weak… So weak.' She continued, reaching out a weathered hand to rest upon Blaine's.

Blaine didn't move.

'I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you Blaine, I promise… I will be the mother you always deserved, just please… please give me a second chance.'

Kurt watched Blaine's face, staying silent throughout the whole conversation but keeping up the small touches he was administering to Blaine's back.

Blaine looked up at Kurt's soft grey eyes, so full of love and support. No matter what happened he had Kurt. He would miss living in the Hummel household but this was something he needed. Something he wanted. He squeezed his mother's hand.

'Blaine?' She asked softly, her heart lifting a little at the squeeze from her son. 'Blaine?'

'Yes.' Blaine said, keeping her eye contact. 'Everyone deserves a second chance.'

Mrs. Anderson's eyes over flowed with tears. 'Thank you… Thank you.' She said and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime she threw her arms around her son.

Blaine flinched from the pain but hugged her back, breathing in her smell. Lavender. Blaine had always loved the smell of lavender.

…

'Blaine this isn't a goodbye, your only moving down the street.' Kurt said with a smile, stroking a wayward curl from Blaine's eyes.

They were lying on Kurt's bed, facing each other, arms and legs entwined, pressed as close together as they could possibly get. Blaine's arms only tightened around Kurt, crushing the taller boy against his chest. Kurt shifted a little, needing space to breathe as he rested his nose in the crook of Blaine's neck.

'It will never be goodbye.' Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled. 'Don't make promises you might not keep.'

'I'm not.'

Kurt lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's warm lips. 'Blaine we're only young.'

Blaine smiled and shook his head, peppering Kurt's face with soft open-mouthed kisses. 'I don't care… I'm only ever going to want you.'

Kurt hummed happily, his eyes drifting closed as Blaine's lips roamed his face. Perfect. Perfect. This. This. _This. _Blaine's hands slid down the soft material of Kurt's shirt and curled around the jutting bone of his hips, pressing Kurt back into the mattress. Kurt allowed Blaine to roll him onto his back, the sky outside was beginning to fall into darkness, lending a purple glow to the room as Blaine hovered over Kurt, his knees resting either side of his boyfriend's torso.

'My dad's downstairs…' Kurt whispered, his soft voice breaking the heated silence in the room.

'Don't care.' Blaine said, his lips finding Kurt's throat, trailing over the bump of his Adams apple before sucking on the protruding flesh softly. 'You'll just have to be quiet.'

Kurt's chuckle vibrated into Blaine's mouth.

'I never took you for a screamer Kurt…' Blaine said his lips reaching Kurt's collarbone. 'But I guess I was wrong…' Blaine's voice had dropped distinctly lower and caused shivers to rush down Kurt's spine in delicious tingles.

'I am n-not…' Kurt breathed out, feeling his cock twitch inside his boxers.

Blaine grinned against Kurt's skin. 'Do I sense a argument that definitely needs to be settled?' He said, raising himself up to look down at Kurt. Kurt looked up him; pupils slightly blown with lust, lips swollen and shining with spit and brown hair that was starting to stick up at the back.

'I'm not a screamer.' Kurt said, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could.

Blaine's grin only widened. 'Its on.'

'What's o-…'

Kurt never got to finish his sentence as his lips were claimed by Blaine's, the curly haired mans hands travelling up and down Kurt's torso slowly, raising his shirt a little at the bottom with each stroke. The kiss quickly turned hungry, Blaine's tongue forcing itself into Kurt's mouth, Kurt's eyes fell closed as their tongues battled for dominance.

Blaine won. His fingers gripping harder at Kurt's hips, the tips of his fingers beginning to dig into the soft flesh there. The sharp stings of pain only served to turn Kurt on even more, his breath coming out in needy pants in Blaine's mouth. Slowly Blaine lowered his hips down onto Kurt, his swelling cock bumping eagerly against Kurt's, which had already grown to full hardness. Kurt arched his hips up, desperate for the delicious friction that sent shivers through his body, a needy whine bursting from his lips. Blaine moaned and… got off the bed.

Kurt whined loudly at the loss of contact, rising up on his elbows. 'What the fuck are you doing?' He hissed, his words sounding breathy.

Blaine held a finger to his lips as he began rummaging through his pile of clothes on the floor. 'I brought something the other day.'

Kurt's eyebrows shot up as his cock twitched in curiosity. 'What?'

Blaine threw a grin at Kurt over his shoulder. 'Get naked.'

Kurt's fingers were shaking a little in anticipation as he slipped out of his pants and shirt, wriggling out of his boxers and looking down at his dick, catching the flesh of his bottom lip between his teeth. It was already flushed red with anger at not being touched, a little wet at the tip where pre-come was leaking already. 'Shit.' He grumbled, falling back against the pillows as he waited for Blaine.

Kurt closed his eyes.

'Keep your eyes closed.' Blaine said as Kurt felt the mattress move as Blaine rejoined him on the bed.

Kurt was horrified to find that Blaine's commands were making his stomach twist hotly in arousal as he groaned in reply. His groan turned quickly to a gasp as he found his hands pressed above his head and the cool metal of… _handcuffs… _being clipped around his slim wrists. His body jolted in surprise, his eyes flying open as he tried to tug his hands down. Blaine had handcuffed him to the headboard.

'Blaine!' He cried softly, wriggling a little as Blaine straddled him again. 'What… and _when _did you get handcuffs?'

Blaine leaned back to rid himself of his shirt and pants, kicking the articles of clothing off the edge of the bed.

'I thought we could try them out…' He said with a proud grin.

Then he kissed Kurt again and Kurt forgot what he had been so scared of. The feeling of helplessness washed over him as he bucked his hips up again. Why was Blaine taking so fucking long? As if sensing Kurt's impatience Blaine kicked off his boxers and settled in between Kurt's legs.

He worshipped Kurt's skin with his tongue. Reaching every plane of his chest, every dip of muscle in his stomach and trailing his lips over the lines of his abdomen. Kurt was a quivering mess of breathy moans and sharp pants.

'Blaine…' Kurt begged in a whisper. 'I want you… please… now… please.'

Blaine walked his fingers up over Kurt's chest and neck, finally reaching his lips as he pressed the digits into Kurt's hot and wet mouth. Kurt accepted them eagerly, sucking on Blaine's fingers, his touch flicking out to wet down to Blaine's knuckle. Once Blaine felt his fingers were sufficiently wet enough he slid his hand between Kurt's legs, spreading Kurt's thighs with his knees as his wet finger found Kurt's puckered entrance. Kurt's back arched off the bed. _Finally. _He parted his legs wider for Blaine as he gently pushed in the tip, parting the ring of muscle to reach the tight heat inside his boyfriend.

'Oh shit…' Kurt turned his head and pressed his face into the pillow to muffle his little grunts of pain as his body tried to adapt to the intrusion.

Kurt bit down on his lip as Blaine slid his finger all the way in. He refused to give Blaine the satisfaction of his scream, but his lips were quivering in the effort to keep quiet. Blaine wasted no time sliding in another finger, stretching out Kurt for him, appreciating the way Kurt clenched and spasmed around him. Blaine's cock twitched with joy. Oh so tight… and hot… Blaine scissored his fingers out of Kurt and leaned up over him, catching Kurt's lips in a hot kiss.

'I'm ready…' Kurt panted out against Blaine's mouth. 'Please… fuck… I'm ready.'

Blaine nodded, reaching down his own hand to guide himself to Kurt's now open entrance, taking a moment to take in Kurt's appearance. The taller boy was panting heavily, his cock standing desperately to attention, his hands squirming against the headboard. Trapped. Kurt was utterly and completely trapped under Blaine. Blaine began pushing inside, coaxed on by Kurt's whimpers and soft cries. Bracing his hands either side of Kurt's head, Blaine kept their lips locked together, their tongues dancing passionately as Blaine began to rock forward. Kurt's toes curled into his mattress, he was painfully and oh so exquisitely full.

Their bodies fell into a slow rhythm, the sounds of skin hitting skin and soft moans filling the room as Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips, digging his heels into the backs of Blaine's thighs, pushing his boyfriend deeper which elicited moans from both men as they began to rock faster, harder. Kurt lost his mind. It was all so painfully good, the metal biting his wrists, the burning stretch in his ass. Blaine's lips found Kurt's neck again, sucking deep purple passion marks into the skin there.

Kurt's stomach twisted heatedly. 'So close…' He whimpered out, his hips arching furiously to meet Blaine's thrusts. Blaine withdrew and slammed in at a different angle, striking the sensitive nerves of Kurt's prostate, at the same moment sinking his teeth into the bruised flesh of Kurt's neck.

Kurt lost his battle.

Pleasure ripped through him, mixing with the pain of the handcuffs cutting his skin along with the pain of Blaine's teeth in his neck. Kurt's scream burst out of his lips as his cock erupted between their bodies, covering them both in hot liquid, without even being touched. The sound of his boyfriend wailing beneath him pushed Blaine over the edge and he too fell into a blissful orgasm, his hips stuttering as he filled Kurt up to the brim.

Blaine sagged against Kurt, lapping lazily at the bruised and broken skin of Kurt's throat.

Kurt flushed crimson. He'd screamed. Oh god. Oh shit. Please. Please. Please let Burt be outside. His body shivered in the aftermath of such an intense orgasm.

Blaine lifted his head to grin lazily down at Kurt. 'I win.' He said smugly, stretching on top of Kurt as he pulled his softening cock out of his boyfriend.

'I hate you.' Kurt replied, looking down with horror at his come-covered stomach. Blaine smiled and grabbed his shirt, wiping the liquid off of Kurt's stomach before leaning down to lick away any left residue.

'I love you.' Blaine said, his body settling down on Kurt's sleepily.

Kurt's own eyelids were dropping, his mind a wonderful haze of post-orgasmic bliss. They fell asleep. Kurt's hands still cuffed to the bed, lets tangled together, a mass of sweaty and sticky skin. Blaine's curls ruffling with every exhale of Kurt's breath. In that moment… that one moment of total and utter blissful peace… that one moment of total and utter love and adoration… in that one moment everything perfect.

The sun set on the day, the shadows casting over the soft bruises that beginning to heal and mottle on Blaine's skin. All thanks to Kurt. The bruises on his skin, heart and soul were beginning to disappear. This was how it was meant to be. It had been one hell of a summer. The tears. The fights. The stolen kisses. The utterings of 'I love you'. The regrets. The no regrets. The bruises. The brokenness. The re-union. The healing. The whisperings of 'forever'. The end. Is only the beginning.

Best. Summer. Ever.

_**Special good bye reviews...? **_

_**Reviews are love...**_

**_I love you guys. _**

**_Over and out! _**


End file.
